Story Of Us
by HBIC-Skysplits
Summary: There was an enchanted kingdom filled with all the Characters we know...or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen...Our world. A faberry romance/fantasy fic and some brittana. g!p quinn. if you dont want that part skip the faberry sexy times on the succeeding chapters.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Story of Us

**Rating: **Rated M to the preceding chapters

**Pairing: **FABERRY! Brittana etc.

**AU: **Princess Rose and Lucy is under the wicked Queen Athalia's curse together with the other people in the Kingdom. The wicked Queen promise to the two that they wont have this happy ending they ever dreamt of because Rose herself destroy Athatlia's happy ending. Join the two worlds collide. Will Lucy find her Princess in the other world the Queen put them? Will they know each other if Lucy becomes Quinn and Rose become Rachel on the other world.

**Disclaimer: **i don't own glee and once upon a time and other words in here like Genovia(Princess Diaries).

**AN: **Not very good in English so anyone who want to beta read PM me. One more thing this is a g!p Quinn, for story purposes guys I'm sorry if you don't like that.

**PROLOGUE**

**-WOODS-**

"Sarah! Beatrice!" Lucy called as she hurry inside a small house made of logs and woods.

"Hey Lucy! Don't shout, what's wrong?" a fierce latina appeared on the back door

"Let me correct you right there Sarah! Asks Lucy what the NEWS is!" a muscular tan boy told the Latina. He's Lucy's protector.

"You know what Archie? Just tell me! Or else you want me to go all canine to you right here right now!" Sarah threatened the boy as she put more clothes on her.

"Shut up you two!" she shifts her gaze to the Latina "Wait why you're on less clothes more skin? Is it because of the full moon? Or—"

"Its freaking full moon okay?! Spill it I'm getting impatient in here!" Sarah annoyed addresses Lucy. Then she sits on the chair near the fire place.

"Okay don't get shocked" Lucy turn her sit to her friend and excitedly continue "I was Chosen Sarah! I'm one of the kingdom's knight! Susan chose me!"

"You made it?!" Sarah threw herself to Lucy as she gave her friend a tight hug. "You're a palace knight now! You made it!" Sarah is now teary eyed on her friends success "Am I going to call you now 'my lord'?"

"Hey no! silly!" Lucy hug her friend too

"I told you it's a news!" Archie told Santana as-a-matter-of-fact tone as he sip on his wine.

"What am I missing here?" a tall blonde came from the front door as Sarah make her way and give the girl a peck on the cheek

"Our Lucy is chosen to be one of the new sets of the Palace's knights Bea!" Sarah proudly told Beatrice "Well I'm proud because she's the youngest knight ever in the troop! And she's our friend!" then Sarah laugh hard as the excitement filled her.

"Really?" Beatrice approach a smiling Lucy and snuggle the other blonde's hair "I knew it! So you're the talk of the town? I heard the scribes will publish the news tomorrow in the paper for the Youngest Knight of Genovia ever joined the troop! 17 and already had this glory"

"Me in the news? No way!" Lucy told her excited friends in disbelief

"With those exceptional intelligence and a great skill in sword handling? No doubt on her. Well you're Susan's favorite too" Archie jokes on Lucy

"Preach anytime Arch! I believe on Lucy's mad skills on anything!" Santana lectured on Archie

"Ugh! I pity myself now!" and Archie frowned "I'm with the fairest three girls on the kingdom but I cant be with anyone"

"Aww Arch sorry" Beatrice comfort her friend "You can join me tomorrow feed the sheeps!"

"I'm fine Bei! I don't want to do any shepherd thing tomorrow I'm tired" and Beatrice frowned at the laziness of her friend as Sarah glared deadly at Archie's way "—I mean I love to be with you and the herd tomorrow Bei"

"Really?" Beatrice with the most adorable look in the house smile like a baby bear.

"Yeah" and Archie gave a forced grin to Beatrice "I was just thinking how unlucky it is of me that if I'm not with a wolf-shepherd couple then I'm with the pretty knight with a junk"

"Hey! Leave me and… my junk alone Arch!" Lucy glared at her friend and pulled down her shirt to hide the bulge as Archie raised his hand in defeat.

**-PALACE-**

"Rose?" a tall long haired brunette woman appears in the Princess' bedroom

"Athalia?" The small brunette answers her step mom.

"You're still crying? The king would never come back Rose how hard you try" Athalia told Rose.

"Bu-But I know! I need justice for his death! I won't stand here and watch the whole kingdom believe my father died because of an arrow!"

"Rose you won't back his life. Your father is dead. Just help me rebuild this kingdom of him." Athalia told Rose.

"Why is it looks like you're aren't affected of my father's death?" Rose ask her step mother as she put every anger in her to the question

"Because I accept his death Rose." Athalia now raising her voice as Rose "Don't be selfish Rose! Your father died after our own wedding! You think this isn't hurting me?"

"I know someone killed him!" Rose approach Athalia and came face to face with her "If I discover someone in the palace is behind this conspiracy I'll promise to my father's grave that I'll kill that person!"

Athalia swallowed hard at her daughter's statement "He's dead! And your tears won't make him rise from the dead! You need to sleep now Rose. You'll have a long day tomorrow."

"Long day? My father just died what will happen tomorrow?"

"You'll be meeting Prince Fredric tomorrow, then someday you'll marry him"

"Wait what?!"

"You'll marry Fredric. He's the answers to the current status of the kingdom. He'll make this kingdom alive again if he becomes the next King."

"But I don't know him that much yet—"

"You will tomorrow"

Athalia exits the room as she slammed the thick wooden door.

After Rose's real mother died in her birth the King live for 17 years in sadness but after Athalia came her father's joy came back to life. After the wedding ceremony the king made his way to the balcony to get some air but Rose found him dead lying on the floor with an arrow on his left chest. Until now three days after her father's burial Rose's is still on grief.

**-Los Angeles, California-**

"How are you feeling now Quinn?" Dr. Pillsbury, Quinn's psychologist talk to her as they took their seat on the clinic's couch.

"I'm fine now Emma, I really think I'm fully recovered as hell from that accident 3 years ago" Quinn answered emma enthusiastically "No more disturbing nightmares"

"Any memories recovered?" Emma asks Quinn as she scan Quinn's therapy records.

"Still nothing, but I feel better" Quinn assures Emma

"And your scar? Is it hurting?"

"No. honestly my arm is doing well" Quinn lift her sleeve as she show a scar on her right arm

"How's schools going?" Emma still studying Quinn's current state

"Great. But I'm having a hard time now in med school. A lot of things is needed to do I might pass out any minute in there"

"Well I guess you're really are fully recovered Quinn. This is your last session with me and—please pay a visit when your free I'm going to miss you little girl!"

"Thanks Emma I will I promise" Quinn hugs Emma and wave a little as she exits the clinic.

She reaches the porch of the clinic and dialed a number

"San where are you? Pick me up now!" Quinn shouts at her phone when she didn't see her car outside the clinic and her crazy best friend.

"Q? Can you walk home? Or pick a cab or some other shit to get here? I'm just—uh—real—really busy right now" Santana told Q as she keep her breath steady. Quinn heard a panting breath that isn't sound like Santana.

"Holy sh—what the fuck san?! You answer your phone when your having sex?! What in the hell! You have my fucking car and my freaking purse is on MY car's backseat! I don't have any money in here!"

"Well—I guess—you should walk—oh baby that's it—oops sorry—as I was saying you have no choice but to walk. Its not that far Q!"

"I swear I don't want to hear your sex voice ever again!" Quinn is now flaming in rage of her best fucking friend "—not that far? Really? San? Your apartment is like on the five hundredth street and I'm here standing in the negative tenth street! Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Is that so? Goodluck" Santana hang up the phone

"What the—Dammit !" Quinn muttered as she put her phone back on the back pocket of her jeans.

Quinn walks her way to the infamous "500th street" as her and Santana called the address and halfway to the apartment her phone ring and she grab her phone and answer it.

"Hello baby!" a female voice filled Quinn's ear "How's your session with Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Hey Anne! Well it turns out pretty good. My last session to Emma"

"Oh? Really? I really wanted to celebrate with you right now baby but I'm on a rush. I have a photo shoot in 20 so…"

"Right! Bye hottest model my eyes ever land on!" Quinn whisper loudly at her phone as she blushed

"That's gross baby… but you're so sweet! By pretty doctor on the way!" and she hang up.

Quinn and Anne's relationship is a busy relationship. But she's the longest timed girlfriend Quinn ever had. They'll together now for about 10 months and still counting. Quinn is 23 years old and Anne is 22. Quinn is studying medicine in UCLA and Anne is a professional model. Anne is an inch smaller than Quinn. She's blonde with mesmerizing deep light blue eyes and legs to die for.

Quinn is now standing in front of Santana's apartment after 45 minutes of walk and silently cursing her best friend to burn in hell. She grab the keys under the doormat and she opened the door.

"Q? Is that you already?" Santana's voice filled the room as Quinn enters the apartment.

"No Santana Lopez! I'm a burglar I just accidentally know that you hide the key under the doormat! Surprise!" she surveyed the house and finally saw the latina cuddling in the couch. She shows disgust in the view.

"What the hell San? Where's my fucking key?" Santana points to the kitchen counter and Quinn walk directly to the direction. "Great" as she grabbed her keys "What the—it smells like sex in he—oh no no! Really? San? In the fucking counter?"

"Get out blondie!" Santana commanded Quinn

"No! I'm starving and exhausted! I'm staying in this sex-smelled-place of yours!"

Santana move her hand between the girls thigh as Quinn heard the girl's moan.

"Get a room! Don't bang in there where I can see you!" Quinn shook her head on disbelief "I thought you're a sex hungry animal but it turns out your worse"

"Okay shut it fabray! Me myself don't interrupt you and Anne banging in my—"

"Okay enough!" Quinn face the girl "You can go N—O-W NOW!"

"That's rude!" then the girl get out of the apartment and Santana shouts "Sayonarra!"

"What the fuck san? Sayonarra? Really? After banging that asian? Where is she from?"

"I saw her outside Ms. Pillsburry's clinic then you know, she from Tokyo actually. She's a tokian?"

"You just picked her up?! That's terrible! I won't doubt if you catch an AIDS or STD or even herpes anytime soon." Quinn shouts at her friend's action. Picking a random girl in streets is really disturbing. "You mean Japanese? Tokian sounds like she's an alien or something."

"Hey stop that medical crap on me okay? And if you're sexually frustrated because Anne can't suck your junk of, well gets over it!"

"Yada yada yada I don't care san!"

Then after dinner they made a Harry Potter marathon and Quinn decided to stay on Santana's apartment for the night. Santana is 23 years old and owns a bar downtown run by her assistant and her hobby is roam around the streets and bang every girl she saw.

There are inseparable since Quinn's accident three years ago that made her loss her memory. Santana stayed with her side until then. They're friendship is undeniably a strong bond between the two that's like their friends since they we're still sperm cells. Quinn can't explain why she has a light feeling over Santana like she knew the girl even before.

"You're thinking too loud Q. I almost heard you!"

"Whatever"

"I can do you Q, it look like your ha—"

"No san! That's gross!" Quinn throws Santana a pillow directly to the face

And the night ends in a pillow fight. A bloodshed pillow fight.

**xxXXxx**

**AN2: so guys? Approved or scrap? I want to know. This is just like the plot, next chapter will be the start of the unexpected happenings. Did you guess who's who? The Genovian character and the present day ones? Any suggestions for other glee kids Genovian name. Give me a 10 year old Boy name please**_**. ALERT, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**_**. Till next chapter.**

**AN3: my next update may take time cause I'll finish the castings of this story so if you want me to update fast suggest names now. Lol *sneaky face***

**-skysplits**


	2. I've got your eyes

**News: I replace Chapter 1 with this cause someone told me not to copy Henry from the show for a change and you got a point sooo I replace him and made him harmony instead,a girl now. Re-read this chapter to refresh the memories and please don't kill me and to _ thank you for telling me. I've made a way.**

**AN: Thank you for all your alerts and favorites *smiley face* I changed the summary **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and Once upon a time. Apologies to errors that's all mine.**

**Chapter 1 **

**-WOODS-**

Lucy is riding in her white horse going to Beatrice's cottage, the house where Sarah, Archie, Brittany, Herself and Granny, Bea's grandmother living. That's a small cottage house near the lake enough for the five of them to fit. Sometimes Lucy is spending the night on the castle after her apprenticeship being a knight as Susan's right hand.

Lucy reached the cottage in no time and tied up her white horse on the big oak tree. As she saw the house there is a glass coffin in there. Sarah, Bea and Archie standing near and a couple of friends from town.

"You're too late Lucy" she heard Sarah's voice as she paused to look at the coffin

"But how? No!" Archie gripped her arm to stop her and to calmed her down.

"She's gone" Beatrice told her sadly.

She feels her tears forming from her eyes.

"Let me say goodbye to her? Please?" Lucy begs for them to open the coffin.

Archie opened the coffin to reveal a complete view of Princess Rose's body lying on the coffin designed by flowers, her favorite, Roses.

Lucy leaned and cup Rose's cheeks and her forehead meets Rose's. She kissed Rose's lips filled with love as if Rose's isn't dead.

"I love you" Lucy muttered in the princess' lips.

The surrounding ships its mood the flowers bloomed and all of them gasped as they saw princess Rose's eyes opened.

"You came" Rose told Lucy

"Yes, I did. I've found you." Lucy hug Rose because she miss the girl.

"I think you just broke the spell?" Archie ask Lucy as Lucy smiled at him

"I think so"

"Love is the most powerful thing that can break any curse" Beatrice's told the group

"Yes the only thing" Sarah finished Beatrice and put her arms in the shepherds shoulders.

**-THE WEDDING-**

All the people in the kingdom is gathered on the Palace's great hall. All of them feel the peace for the entire year. All of their friends attend the wedding.

"With the power vested upon me by the kingdom I'll pronounce you Princess Rose and Lucy the new Queens of the Kingdom of Genovia!"

The whole place was filled with cheers and clap from the people.

Lucy leaned to kiss her queen but before they're lips met the door of the great hall swung open.

"Better late than never my dear daughter" the evil Queen interrupts the party of the palace. She walk towards the newly bound ladies.

Lucy wrapped Rose in her arm as Rose place her hand in Lucy's chest

"What do you want from us?" Lucy shouts at the Queen's direction.

"My gift, I haven't give my gift yet dearie"

"Well thank you Athalia but we don't need your gift or anything from you! If you may your highness you may leave now!" Lucy told the queen as she stop the knights to attack the Queen

"But I loved too!" she approach the couple as Rose's curled in Lucy's side "After a year from now, both of you—well all of you in this Kingdom will receive my gift" she paused "—I will take your love ones, the one that you love most! I'm going to make sure that no one! No one will have a happy ending except. ME"

The place is full of collected gasps from the town's people

"What are you talking about?" Lucy keep herself to stay brave for the kingdom.

"Wait a year my lord then you'll see. You're Queen take my one and only happiness and it is my time to take all of yours happiness too" the evil queen laugh and filled everybody's ears.

The queen turns her back and start to walk in retreat

"I'm not scared of you Athatlia!" Lucy shouts and the Queen stop in her way

"Really? I'm impressed! Very braved woman but keep that in your armor for a year before I kill your first born in y own hands" the Queen's spot is filled with black smoke and the queen disappears.

"I'm scared Lucy" Rose says in shaky voice

"No she can't touch you! I'll always protect you my Queen"

**-SLICE AND DICE DINER, CA-**

Quinn walks inside the diner and talk to the host for her reservation this night for two. It's just 6:30pm, she's 30minutes early so she takes her seat and order a wine for herself. Her phone buzz and she opened the message.

From Anne: Be there in a bit. Stuck in traffic.

From Quinn: Its okay I'm too early.

After 15 minutes Anne enter the diner and wave at Quinn as she saw the blonde on the far side of the diner. Quinn stood and greets Anne with a kissed in the cheek.

"Oh my god baby you're so…HOT" Quinn mused at Anne's. She's wearing a fitted red dress. Her long, smooth pale legs is visible that make Quinn really turned on.

"Aww thank you. Happy birthday baby" Anne pulled Quinn from the other side of the table and gave her a quick but a passionate kissed in the lips. She pulled a box from her purse and gave it to Quinn. Quinn opened the box and saw what's inside.

"Babe you don't need to—A Rose?" Quinn pulled a necklace with a Rose pendant in it.

"—Yes the very first thing you gave to me in our face date." Quinn forced to collect her thought and hide the grin that is forming in her face. She pulled Anne to a deeper kiss.

Quinn pulled from her heavenly thought as she notice that the waiter is now standing from the side of their table.

"Oh?" Quinn blushed and look to Anne "So… what's yours?"

"Same old same old" Anne fixed her dressed and sit comfortably.

Quinn looks to the waiter "Uhm… gave us a vegan pasta and a totally vegan ice cream, Italian pasta and please reduced the meat and a coffee with cinnamon a lot of cinnamon. Thank you." Quinn told to the waiter. If Quinn and Anne is a new customer the waiter will think that they're insane but they know Quinn and Anne because they are the regular customers of the diner.

They eat for the night and made a little talk for catching up to each other as they finish their food.

"So how Santy's doing now?" Anne ask Quinn as Quinn told Anne about the recently pillow fight causing Santana to get a bruised in her knee.

"Still satan and getting worse" Quinn let out a laugh "She really didn't change that mu—"

"Quinn!" a brown haired woman appeared in Quinn's side.

"Nat-Natalie?!" Quinn jumped in shocked as she saw her crazy-college-stalker

"Who-Who are you?" Anne alarmed look between Quinn and the girl

"Baby this is my classmate in UCLA, we share two subject a week and—"

"—we had a one night stand" Natalie finish Quinn's sentiments

"What?!" Anne is now getting hysterical about this crazy bitch interrupting them

"I really wanna go out with Quinn but she had this girlfriend that didn't even care about her physical cravings"

"Nat stop it!—Anne baby its not true okay?"

"Yes it is Quinn, and I had fun!" and Natalie winks at Quinn.

"Anne please don't—" Quinn still pleasing Anne to talk to her.

"Save it. OUT!" when Anne say out Quinn will.

"Hey Q! if you two break up can you go on a date with me?" Quinn's eyes get widen as she heard Natalie, this girl is real fucking crazy.

"How about never? Is never good enough for you?" Anne answers Natalie's question for Quinn.

Anne stormed out of the diner as Quinn pulled a money to pay for their bill and Tony, the waiter nods at her.

"Anne wait up!"

They're now outside the diner

"What the hell is that Q?!"

"Baby that girl is crazy!"

"Don't baby me Lucy. Quinn. Fabray!" Anne approach Quinn and shouts at her "Explain!"

"Baby she made me drunk! I'm staying sober because I'm the driver but she put something and—"

"So you slept with her?!"

"I'm not sure. I'm unconscious. I—"

"Oh my god!"

"Anne baby listen to me it's not what you think—"

And Anne ride in a cab and direct to the hotel where her co-workers staying and Quinn. Well she's fucked up.

_Fucking fuck!_

Quinn drive her way back to her apartment feeling miserable. She made a stop on a cake shop near her apartment to grab a cake for her birthday to celebrate with her only family. Santana.

She pulled in the driveway and take her way up her room.

She fixed the cake and settle it in the counter.

From Quinn: San be here in 20. Anne and I had a fight.

From Satan: Cool… as bloody mofo. Be there in a bits. HB Q!"

Quinn smile at Santana's antics. She love the soft side of that girl so much.

She opened her cake and place a yellow star shaped candle and lit it. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

_I wish I won't celebrating my birthday alone_

And she blew the candle and the doorbell rings.

_Whoa Santana is fast as bitch_

She's expecting her crazy bestfriend to appear in the doorstep but there isn't instead a brunette girl with pale skin wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt and a plaid red skirt with a red knitted beanie in her head appears in her doorway

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" the girl asked Quinn

"Yes? May I help you?" Quinn is a bit confused why this piece of a kid know her name

"I'm Harmony, your daughter"

_What the fuck? A daughter? I just got into a maybe break up scene and now? Maybe this is one of the shit satan prepared for my special day. Crazy ass bitch._

Before she can answer the girl entered to her apartment and its comfortably sitting on the couch.

"Hey kiddo I don't have a Daughter okay? I cant remember any—"

"Of course you don't, you lost your memory remember?"

"Yeah but— wait the fuck up? Why you know that?"

"I have my ways and I am your daughter!"

"No kid I'm sorry I'm not buying that shit"

The girl stand in the couch to level in Quinn's eyes and she holds her face

"Look! I've got your eyes" Quinn examine the girl's eyes. Yes same hazel eyes so what?

Quinn cut the contact and run to the bathroom

_She had my eyes so fucking what? I didn't have a daughter! I impregnated a woman without knowing? What the hell?_

"Do you have a juice in he—Oh I got it!" she hears 'her daughter' outside

Her stomach crunched at the thought that she had a fucking daughter?

Save by the bell! She's sure that this time its her best friend outside and not someone that will tell her she's her wife.

"Q?—oh hey kid!" Santana greet Harmony. She's sitting in the kitchen counter and drinking the juice from the bottle. Like how Quinn does.

"Hey!" Harmony greets back at her

"Santana! Is this one of your shit?"

"What?"

"This kid! She told me she's my daughter!"

"I don't know that kid Q" and Santana looks honest because she just got to the kitchen grab a plate and cut the cake.

"San? Do I have a daughter before you know…the accident?"

"A what?"

"A fucking daughter!"

"Ohh I don't know man..but she fucking looks like you Q just change her hair to blonde"

"Ugh!—" she shifts her gaze to the kid and she smiled at her "—hey kid go home or I'll call the cops!"

"You wouldn't" Harmony assures her

"Really? Well I will" Quinn dialed in her phone

"Try me!" Harmony challenged her

"You're good kid but I'll still call the cops"

"I will tell them you kidnapped me"

"Really kid? I'm your 'biological mother' you cant do that"

And Harmony surrenders; Quinn is really the queen of stubbornness.

"Please? Don't call the cops? Come home with me?" the child is begging

"Where's home?"

"Lima"

"Lima Ohio?"

"Yea?"

"Kids that 2000 miles away! Why you even get here?"

"Bus? Please come home with me"

Quinn look at Santana and the latina just shrug and smiling evily and Quinn mouthed 'fuck you'

"Okay kid I'll drop your ass there"

Quinn leave the apartment as she threw her apartment key to Santana.

When Quinn leave for trips or something she'll leave the house in Santana's care.

Harmony made a stop in front of Santana now watching a evening cartoon show. "Hey see you next time Aunt Tata" and Harmony wave goodbye to her

"What the fuck?"

Quinn and Harmony settled in the car as Quinn fixed her bag with a two day clothes for the trip. Why she even bother to this kid? She'll drive a day and a half just to take the kid home?

After 4 hours on the road Harmony broke the silence

"Aren't we going to stop? I'm hungry" Harmony told Quinn looking at the window

"No kid, you're lucky enough I didn't kick your ass out to just drop you at the bus stop back to Lima"

"I have a name! Har-mo-ny!"

Quinn can't help it anymore so after 8 hours on the road she stopped on an inn with a diner on the side to spend the night well morning and eat early breakfast.

"What's your order?" a bald fat guy asks the both of them. Quinn looked at Harmony for her to go first.

"Triple layer Bacon burger and a coffee with an extra cinnamon" Harmony told the waiter. Quinn wondered why in the hell the same food selection?

"I have the same"

As the two finished their meal Quinn asks Harmony. She's holding a big old book in her hand reading along the drive.

"What's that?" Quinn asks Harmony.

"I'm not sure if you're ready yet" Harmony answer not looking at Quinn

"Not ready huh? For a fairytale?" Quinn laugh at the thought of her not being ready for fairytales? Fucking child.

"This isn't just a fairytale. In this book everything written here is really happened!"

"Wait what I don't believe in fairytales?"

"This book is true! and that's what makes it true if you believe in it!" Harmony move near t Quinn "You're here! You're part of this book! You're the one who's going to save us from the dark curse!"

"Save? Us? Dark curse?"

"Yes you're the one to defeat the evil queen!"

"Oh kiddo you've got a serious problem!"

"Yes I do and you're the one to fixed it!"

**-CASTLE'S DUNGEON-**

"So how did that go?" A light blonde hair man ask Athalia as she poof from nowhere

"As I expected, Lucy stood for all of them very brave young woman but Rose is terrified, that's what I only needed to see" Athalia told the man as she sit in her throne

"Well that's good" the man answers as he float in the air

"Thank you Hades"

"What do you expect from a god?" and Hades laugh "But save it I won't accept a thank you. All magic is come with a prize"

"What do you want?"

"Save that for rainy days" and Hades disappears leaving Athalia in her dugeon.

**-LIMA, OHIO-**

After a day and a half in road and half in the hotel they reach the place. Quinn pull in a full stop when they reach the town center.

"Okay kid, what block and street?" Quinn get out of the car and same as Harmony

"Block 8 and I'm not telling you street"

"Hey Hammy!" a curly brown haired man appear "Where you from? You didn't come to me the other day?"

"I'm from a field trip" Harmony lied.

"Oh? And who's that with you?" the man asked

"I'm—" Quinn start but Harmony cut her off

"She's my mom"

"Well nice meeting you. I'm William—William Shuester" he extend his arms

"Quinn Fabray" she shake his hand "So where's this kid's home?"

"Just turn left to that 2nd street then you'll see the mayor's house the biggest in that street"

Quinn questioningly looked at Harmony that is now looking at the floor "You're the mayor's kid?"

"Maybe?"

"Harmony? You know that lying is bad right? You don't want to be a girl Pinocchio don't you?"

"O-kay mister I guess we're moving ahead." She grab Harmony's hand and drag her to the car "So who's that in the fairytale?"

"You really want to know?"

"Maybe? "

"He's Jiminy Cricket"

"You mean the one with the umbrella and some shit?" Quinn asked as she drive to the mayor's house "Well I guess with all the lying your Pinocchio?"

"No! I'm not"

They pulled in the driveway and it stop

"Quinn? Please don't bring me back in there? She didn't love me, she's just pretending to love me! I want my real mom" that's it Quinn's heart feel broken but she's not sure if this girl is really her kid.

"Harmony!" the door opens and a long haired tall brunette woman come in view she hugs Harmony, so this is the mother. "Who are you?"

"I found my real mom!" Harmony shouts at the woman and run inside the house

"You're Harmony's real mom?" the woman asked her

"Hi" Quinn answered awkwardly because she doesn't know what to say and wave her hand a little.

"Where did he find you? Do you mind getting a drink inside?"

"Sure"

They settle on the house living room. It feels lonely in here.

"Here" the woman gave Quinn a glass of wine "My famous apple wine. Excuse myself I'm Shelby Corcoran"

"Quinn fabray" she take her sip

"So where did he find you?"

"I really don't know. She found me in LA"

"LA?!" Shelby stand and look at her "You're not thinking of getting her away from me right?"

"No NO!" Quinn stand and leave her wine in the table "But when I closed my eyes and wished not to spend my birthday alone then she comes on my doorstep"

"Will I have a problem about that?"

"No!"

"Well miss fabray I guess you should go. A drive to LA will take you so long."

"OH?"

Shelby lead Quinn to the door

"Do you love Harmony?" ask quinn

"What did you just say?"

"Do you really love her? Harmony"

"Yes so much" answers Shelby

Quinn walk towards her car and snatch a glance to the window she saw Harmony looking at her and she give her a smile a suspicious smile. She smile back and get inside her care.

Quinn drove out of the town because this is really creepy place with creepy people. She saw Harmony's story book in the passenger's seat that make her smile in no apparent reason.

"That Sneaky Bastard" Quinn mouthed as she look to the road again she got her view in blur and all she hears was a squeak of her car's tire.

**xxXXxx**

**AN: *gasps* cliffhanger? Not so . but I'll leave that to you. My upload will come in different lengths depending on how I feel so that's for now. What do you think? Next chapter will be a faberry interaction *squeal* and adapt how I write two different worlds its like skip and back okay? Bye.**

_**REVIEW ALERT FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**_

**-skysplits**


	3. Is this home?

**AN: So say hi to my new Beta reader CharlieSwagron yey! Lessen errors! Hurray you people! C:**

**NOTE: Please read Chapter 1 again, I replaced that chapter with different character. I change something please read that before reading this to avoid confusions of who Harmony is C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight came in from the window and Quinn felt the rays hitting her face. She felt relaxed from whatever exhausted activity she had done yesterday. Maybe she had just overworked her body from the gym. Maybe the entire daughter thing yesterday was just a dream.

She slowly opened her eyes as she brushed away her hair to keep it off of her face. She snapped from the thought that all of what happened was just a dream because now…it's really fucking true.

She surveyed the area where she fell asleep and the only thing she remembered is that…

"Holy shit!" she immediately stood up from the single bed she was laying on.

"Hey! Good morning! The sheriff just went to grab a cup of coffee outside. He'll back in a bit," a man wearing a red cap and a blue uniform said.

_Maybe he's the janitor. Wait what? Did he just say sheriff? Bloody hell! Am I in a fucking…jail?_

"Wait, what? What sheriff? Where am I?" Quinn asked the 'janitor'

"Jail. You don't remember anything?" inquired the man as he left the room.

Quinn relaxed herself and really? She's freaking out on the inside. What is she doing in here? She stared at the corner of the room, but didn't realize there was someone inside the other cell.

"Dude, stop staring at me!" a guy with a mohawk wearing a shirt with a ripped sleeve shouted at her. "You're creeping the hell outta me!"

"Hush, Puckerman! Be nice!" scolded a guy in a sheriff's uniform. A gold badge on the left side of his chest was pinned on his uniform. He was an inch smaller than Quinn and had shiny, brown, curly hair. He was a good looking man, but her jerk radar was on a fucking red alert. "Good morning Miss. Fabray."

The sheriff walked to the guy's cell and unlocked the door to free him. "Don't do anything stupid for the next 24 hours Puckerman. I don't want to see your lazy ass in here again. Got it?"

"I'll try, " replied the man as he just smirked at the sheriff and walk outside. The sheriff continued to move and walk by Quinn's cell.

"Seriously? Aren't you going to free me? I look more harmless than that man!" Quinn told the sheriff as he grabbed his coffee from his table.

"Well, yes. This is a really inappropriate place but let me introduce myself first. I'm Jesse St. James, town's sheriff."

"What the hell? Are you really the sheriff? Why am I here?" Quinn approached the metal gate separating her from the outside and held onto the cold, rusty metal with her hands.

"You were driving drunk, Miss. Fabray. We could smell the wine on your breath as soon as we came to get you after you had crashed into the town's welcome sign," the sheriff told Quinn as he sat down on the couch.

Quinn thought about what had happened last night. Recalling that she ran into something, she realized that she was very capable of driving. She wasn't drunk; she saw something on the way that had made her crash.

"I wasn't drunk! I was just avoiding a wolf! I didn't want to hit it with my car so I turned—"

"Wolf? Here? In the middle of the night? Are you fucking with me, or are you still drunk?"

"I really saw—"

"Sheriff! Harmony's missing! I can't seem to find her!" Shelby entered the office in hurry and recognized me "Why is she still in here?"

"She crashed into the town's sign last night while driving under the influence," the sheriff informed the mayor. "What happened to Harmony?"

"Well, the school bus came this morning for her, like always. I kept trying to call her, but she didn't answer. She's not at home and I called her teacher to see if she was already there, but she told me she wasn't at school today."

"Okay, let's start searching around town." Jesse grabbed his coat and started to walk away when he heard Quinn giggling.

"Good lord! You're serious? Searching the whole town?" She continued to laugh, but stopped when the mayor glared at her. "Okay, let's put this simpler. I'll help you find Harmony only if you, Jesse St. whatever, get me out of this one hell of a cell. Deal?"

Jesse looked in Shelby's direction and the mayor nodded her head.

"Deal," Jesse told Quinn as he opened the cell.

Quinn walk to the computer and logged into Harmony's email as the mayor gave her the account information.

Quinn looked at the inbox and saw nothing in there. She smirked at how intelligent this child was, just like herself.

"Sneaky girl," she muttered to herself as she plugged her flash drive into the port. "You're smart, but I'm smarter. I spent the last three years looking for some relatives of mine and I kinda mastered how to find people."

She recovered Harmony's inbox and saw 11 transactions.

"Did she own a credit card?" Quinn asked while still looking at the computer.

"No, of course not. She's only ten"

"A transaction from and a bus ticket to LA." Quinn was clicking everywhere. "Gotcha!" she yelled in triumph.

"What?" Jesse and Shelby asked Quinn in unison.

"She's been using someone's credit card. Who's this Rachel Barbra Berry?"

"She's uh—she's Harmony's music teacher," Shelby told Quinn.

"Let's go see her," Jesse told Shelby.

"Hey! Give me back my keys, wallet, and my phone!" Quinn shouted at Jesse. He walked to his desk and grabbing a bag, threw it in Quinn's direction.

"What are you doing? Come with us!" Jesse told Quinn and she immediately joined. She really wanted to make sure that Harmony was alright before she left.

**-Carmel Middle School-**

"Ms. Berry, where is Harmony?!" Shelby all but screamed as she came rushing to the room.

"Madam Mayor, what are you talking about? She didn't even come to my class today," Rachel told Shelby.

Rachel was a small brunette woman who had an affinity for wearing weird dresses. Quinn entered the room and observed the conversation.

"But you know where she is right? You know she's been spending your money through your credit card?"

"My credit card?" Rachel repeated as she walked to her table and opened her bag. Taking her wallet out, she discovered that her credit card wasn't actually in there. "—I wish I hadn't told her about this and the book." Rachel caught Quinn's attention when she heard 'the book.'

"Why do I keep hearing about this book from her? Did you give her that?!"

"Yes because I think she needs something to keep her busy. That's all."

Then mayor as well as the sheriff walked out of the room. Shelby walked by Rachel and intentionally knocked the books off the table. She passed Quinn and paused "Happy trip back to LA Miss. Fabray"

Quinn shook her head at the mayor's behavior. Walking towards Rachel, she picked up the books that Shelby had rudely knocked off.

"I—uh thank you," Rachel told Quinn as she fixed her hair back in place.

"Yeah, it's no problem, really," Quinn replied as she gave her the books she had picked up.

"So you are…?" Rachel asked Quinn while Rachel grabbed her bag so that she could leave.

"Oh yes. How silly of me. I'm Quinn Fabray," Quinn told her as they shook hands.

"I'm Rachel Berry. You're Harmony's real mom right?"

"Ye—yes I'm not really that sure yet, but—"

"But you feel it right?" Rachel said smiling at her.

"Yeah, maybe… so you gave her the book?"

"Yes, I did. You know, Harmony is a really special kid and I think she needs that book. That's the only thing I can give to her."

"A book of fairytales?" Quinn asked with a confused look on her face.

"No. Hope."

"Wait, you know where is she, don't you?"

Rachel smiled at her and nodded. "Maybe you should look her up in her castle."

**-Harmony's Birth, Palace-**

"Ahhhhh!" Rose was lying on the bed and currently in the process of giving birth to their first child.

"Baby, please. You can do it, okay? One more push, just one more." Lucy encouraged Rose to push one last time.

This was the day the evil queen had told Lucy and Rose that she would come back to kill their first born. All of the guards in the palace had been on high alert all day.

Lucy was sitting beside Rose on the bed while the palace nurses took charge for the birth of the princess.

"It's a girl," the nurse told the two and Lucy kissed Rose in the forehead.

"You hear that, baby? You gave birth to a beautiful princess," Lucy informed Rose.

"Yes, you want to name her Athena don't you?" Rose asked her wife. Lucy shook her head while a big smile adorning her face.

"No, baby. I want her name to be heard all around the kingdom, from far and wide. I want to name her…Harmony."

"Harmony?" Rose queried. Baby Harmony was now being cradled in the crook of Rose's left arm. "Oh? You like that honey do you?" and she looked again to Lucy "Yes, she's Harmony."

"My lord, Milady, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Queen's troop are here!" a soldier outside shouted as he entered through the door.

"She really went through with it," Rose cried out with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged Harmony close to her body and Lucy wrapped her arm around her two girls. "I'm scared," Rose whispered.

"My love, listen to me. I won't let the two of you get hurt. I think the soldiers are ready. I need to go out there and make sure Harmony stays safe."

"Please be careful. I love you, my dear." Rose kissed Lucy as she gently put Harmony into her arms.

"I'll be back for you, I promise. I'll always love you." Lucy ran outside with Harmony tucked safely into her arms.

She ran down the long hallway to the other tower in order to reach the safest place for her daughter. It was the only hope that Harmony would avoid the curse and remembered everything that would happen.

As she made her way to the tower, she held a sword in her right hand, ready to cut down anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in their way.

From the palace, all you could hear was the clanging of swords as they met and shouts from the soldiers as they fought to the death.

Lucy made her way to the door of the tower just as the number of the evil queen's soldiers multiplied. She couldn't go any further through this.

"Susan!" Lucy shouted to her former guru. "Take Harmony to the tree and make sure she stays safe," she instructed while handing her daughter off to Susan.

"Lucy, please come back alive. You're like a daughter to me. I swore to your mother that I would protect you! "

Lucy nodded and then proceeded to make her way back to the fighting.

It is a wardrobe made from a magical tree that anyone who's put inside will go directly to a safer place.

Susan reached for the wardrobe's handle and opened it to put baby Harmony inside. She knew she was helpless in battle now because she was wounded and couldn't fight anymore. Leaving Princess Harmony here alone was like leaving Lucy alone in to fight an entire army by herself. Susan reopened the wardrobe and sat down next to the baby. She had remembered that there was a possibility that Rose wouldn't make it here so Susan decided that she would go with Harmony to the other world.

Lucy, feeling relieved that her child would be taken of care of by a wonderful woman, was in the thick of the fighting when she saw the queen approaching her. Unfortunately, Lucy was caught off guard and fell to the floor as searing pain shot through her arm. Blood flowing from the gash, soaked through her clothes and a small puddle was forming on the ground. Looking at her wound, Lucy realized just how lucky she really was. The sword that had sliced her arm, had almost gone deep enough to nearly hit bone.

Lucy was lying on the floor, watching as the feeling in her arm slowly ceased and it went numb.

"My love!" she heard being called and saw Rose leaning on the wall rushing to her side.

"What are you doing here? Harmony is safe. You need to hide now," Lucy urged Rose.

"No, no, absolutely not. Look at you; you're drenched in blood. How could I just leave you here? Please don't die—"

"Well, isn't this just a touching reunion?" the queen said mockingly as she came into view.

"You did this to her!" Rose screamed at Athalia.

"Now you know how I felt when I lost my happiness. This is just what I wanted to see happen: you, Rose, in pain," the queen stated, laughing maniacally. "Where's the baby?"

"She's safe! You're too late," Lucy informed her.

"Is that so? Well, you two are not and neither is your kingdom," the queen said as her face contorted in rage.

Athalia lifted her arm in the air and a black cloud encircled the whole kingdom.

"My gift, dearies, has just arrived." She continued to produce the black cloud that covered the kingdom "—at this point in time! All of you will be trapped in a world that has no happy endings. You won't remember each other. All of you will forget that true love and magical love exist. You'll be separated by the world and will never be back in each others' arms."

The black cloud formed a black ball in the sky and Lucy and Rose saw that everyone in the kingdom was entering the portal as they were lifted into the air.

"It's a world that only I can remember everything that has transpired. Now, say goodbye to each other." The queen opened another black cloud and Lucy felt herself being pulled in by the cloud.

"I'll find you Rose! I'll find you! I love—" and then Lucy was out of sight.

"NOOO! What would you do that to her?!" Rose was now crying at the lost of her wife. The thought that she had no idea where her daughter was, made her sobs come even harder and louder.

"Do what? Take her away from you? Cause you pain? That was all part of my plan and now all of your happy ending will be mine!" said the evil queen with a laugh. "And you! You can join your friends in that place! All of your love ones will be on the other part of the world. I doubt that you'll even find them anyway."

And the black thing sucked in Rose and she disappeared too.

**-Harmony x Quinn-**

Quinn walked to the area behind the school. Rachel had told her that was where she could find Harmony.

Quinn saw a wooden playground and it felt refreshing to be out there. On the wooden castle, Quinn saw Harmony sitting on the edge swinging her tiny legs back and forth.

"Hey, Harm! I suppose you unintentionally left your book in my car." Quinn handed the book to Harmony and a grin appeared on the child's face.

"Thanks," Harmony told her.

Quinn sat down beside Harmony and looked at her.

"So, tell me about the book…you didn't tell me that your teacher is the one who gave you that—"

"—you met her!?" Harmony asked Quinn, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah…why?" Quinn questioned confusedly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Harmony replied with that wide smile adorning her face. "This book is real; I know you'll believe me sometime soon. I can wait."

"Really? But I'm leaving tomorrow. Just make sure you'll be okay… and I believe you, you're my daughter."

Harmony hugged Quinn and Quinn felt her eyes starting to sting with tears so she pulled away from the little girl. "Let's go. I have many things I need to do tonight if I'm to leave in the morning."

"Please? Just stay one more week? You need to end this curse!" Harmony begged Quinn, her eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.

Quinn looked into the girl's sad eyes and sighed, reluctantly agreeing. "Okay one week. But that's it."

_One week isn't really that bad right? Right._

As Quinn drove Harmony home Quinn asked her, "Why is the clock not working?"

"It never works, time here is slow. If you break the curse the time will be back on its normal track."

"Oookay…" Quinn really didn't understand this child.

**-Granny's Inn and Diner-**

After bringing Harmony home to the mayor's place, Quinn wandered around town searching for any hotels to stay at when she saw a sign outside. She entered the establishment and sought the counter. She saw a white-haired old lady with glasses resting on her nose and a tall blonde girl, who smiled at her, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and very short red shorts with a red apron on her.

"Excuse me, but do you still have rooms?" Quinn asked the old woman who turned to her and smiled.

"A room?"

"Yes a room to stay, y'know."

"Oh yes, of course! It's just that we haven't had many guests here for years. Come here." The old lady brought forth what looked to be like a log book and began writing in it while Quinn let her eyes wander. The tall blonde caught her attention and winked at her which made Quinn smile in return. She turned back to the old lady just as she said, "How long do you want to stay?"

"A week maybe," she responded and the old lady started to write in the book again.

"Name?"

"Uhm—Quinn Fabray"

"Quinn Fabray, what a lovely name," the old lady remarked as a blonde-haired man appeared behind Quinn so suddenly that it kind of shocked her. The man looked at the older woman and she gave money to him. "Thank you have a good night."

Then the man walked out of the inn. Quinn looked at the old lady.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked.

"That's Russell. People call him Mr. Gold," the tall blonde girl answered her.

"He's the owner of this inn?"

"Yes, the owner of the whole town, in fact."

"Oh? I'm Quinn Fabray, by the way," Quinn said while offering her hand to the girl.

"Brittany Pierce, nice meeting you," the other girl replied and gave her a smile.

Then, Quinn went up to her room and lay on the bed. Opening her phone, she discovered that she had many missed calls and several texts.

Anne: 29 missed calls

From Satan: How's your trip with the lil' creep?

From Satan: When will you be back?

From Anne: I guess you're with that slut.

From Anne: Why aren't you answering your phone?

From Anne: Sorry, Tana told me you're on a trip. How was it?

From Satan: You're pretty blonde girlfriend is freaking me out! Get your ass back here in LA!

Quinn quickly dialed Santana's number and waited for the girl to answer.

"Holy mother—"

"San shut up! I'm staying here for a week. Take care of my apartment."

"What the hell? Why? I kinda miss you."

"Losing your backbone, huh?"

"Fuck you, wait can I come? I mean I'm bored as hell over here."

"You can't be serious? It's an extremely long drive."

"Doesn't the airplane exist?"

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Sighing heavily, Quinn realized that she had one more phone call to make, so she dialed Anne's number.

"Hey, baby, you're not mad at me anymore, are you?"

"No. I'm so sorry about what happened," Quinn could barely hear Anne's voice.

"Well, I guess you're at work? Call you later."

"Yeah sure, I miss you bee."

"Same."

**AN2: How's that huh? Most improved fic goes to me with the help of CharlieSwagron's checking my everything lol.. So are you happy with this chapter? _REVIEW, ALERT, FOLLOW and FAVORITE_**

** -skysplits**


	4. Please not Rose

**AN: Sup guys! Enjoy! Beta'd chapter thanks Rachel *bows***

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee and once upon a time and Genovia *winky face***

**Chapter 3**

**-LIMA, OHIO-**

It was a long, quiet morning and Shelby was walking down the street, carrying a basket full of red apples when she came to a stop, hearing the town clock bells that signaled it was 9:00 AM.

"I guess this clock just decided to work again, huh?" Mr. Schue commented as he appeared right behind Shelby.

"I think so," Shelby replied and began walking again, feeling uneasy because the clock had just decided to work out of nowhere. In a small town like Lima, an occurrence like that was fairly unusual.

"Have a good morning, Madam Mayor!" William waved at her and strolled away.

Shelby walked through the streets and noticed that Quinn's car was parked outside the inn.

**-Granny's-**

_Knock knock knock_

Quinn was still lying on her bed like a lazy ass and decided not to open the door.

_Knock knock knock_

The knocking on her door became louder and louder until a voice rang out from the other side of it.

"Fuckity fuck, Q! Open the door!"

Quinn heard Santana's voice outside and immediately snapped from her shallow slumber.

"Shit," she muttered, jumping out of her bed and opening the door to reveal her best friend in a sexy black dress and high heeled black shoes.

"Why did it take you so long to open the fucking door, huh? I need food like, right now." Santana dropped her suitcase on the floor and rushed to Quinn's fridge. In it she found quite a number of packs bacon.

"Nuh uh! No way, don't you _dare_ touch my bacon! Just wait for me and we'll eat downstairs at Granny's." Quinn opened the case and pulled a sweatshirt out. She exchanged her boxers for white fitted jeans and heard her friend laughing quietly to herself.

"Gay," Santana teases a she approached the door.

"Shut up."

Another knock on Quinn's door sounded and Santana opened it to reveal Shelby's face.

"Oh? Another settler?" she asked while glaring at the Latina. Shifting her gaze to Quinn, the older woman said, "I thought you were leaving, but the suitcases say otherwise."

"I just want to make sure that Harmony is okay before I go," Quinn answered while Santana watched the exchange with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well she is you two can go now."

"No, I'm staying for a week Madam Mayor."

Shelby looked at her bag of apples and grabbed one, giving it to Quinn.

"Well take this as a warm welcome gift."

"Thanks," Quinn said with a small smile and Shelby walked away.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Santana asked her friend as Quinn walked by her.

"She's Harmony's mom, albeit through adoption." Quinn looked back at Santana. "You wanna eat or not?!"

Nodding her hear vigorously, Santana eagerly followed her.

They walked down the stairs to Granny's dining room and sit on stools at the counters.

"Hey! Come back to Earth, perv!" Quinn told Santana when she saw the Latina drooling over the girl at the counter "Hey Britt, I apologize for my Neanderthal of a friend here." She pointed at Santana, who glared at her, and Brittany chuckled.

"It's okay, Quinn. So, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Brittany asked them as she grabbed a pen and the order slip near the register.

"Give me an egg and bacon, grilled cheese sandwich and coffee, extra cinnamon," she told Brittany and nudged Santana's shoulder to indicate that it was the girl's turn to order now.

"I—I want—um a boo—I mean a double hamburger and black coffee," Santana stuttered. She decided to take the chance to introduce herself to the stunningly beautiful girl. "I'm Santana, by the way."

"Brittany," the tall blonde wrote the Latina's order down and looks at Santana with a confused expression on her face. "Black coffee? Isn't that racist?"

Granny appeared from nowhere and cleared her throat. "Just get on that order there, young lady," she told Brittany. Cleaning the counter and wiping the stains that remained, the old woman looked at Santana, saying, "I apologize for her."

"Bitch," Santana muttered under her breath.

"No, it's okay," Quinn spoke so that Granny wouldn't hear her friend's rudeness. They ate their breakfast in relative silence when Brittney came with their food. Santana's order of coffee became milk and, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she still loved it.

**-Evil Queen's Dungeon-**

"You again, my Queen? Aren't you getting bored of visiting me every day?" Hades inquired just before he saw the Queen's face completely.

"Lucy and Rose are getting married and I don't want to just stand here and do nothing when it concerns MY kingdom," Athalia told Hades and he look at her intently.

"If you _want_ to do business with me then just say so. I don't want to hear your sad family stories, my Queen." Hades took a step closer to the Queen. She almost shrunk away and stepped back considering the heat radiating from his clothes, which were on fire, was nearly unbearable.

"Give me power! Power to break their love!" Athalia exclaimed in Hades' face.

"Oh dearie…I can't compete with love, _but I can _make them forget about each other," Hades suggested to the Queen and Athalia gave him an evil smile. "But all magic comes with a price."

"What if I told you that I have something to pay with that you will never resist?"

Hades had a pondering look on his face. A moment later, he told Athalia, "I'm listening."

"After the Olympian War, you killed every god, demigods and titans and you left no one alive."

"And your point is?"

"Someone survived Hades. You didn't kill everyone." the Queen approached the throne upon which Hades was sitting and exclaimed, "Athena's daughter is alive!"

"Wha—what are you saying? I killed Annabeth! And—"Hades stood and paced in circles, disbelief written all over his features.

"Do you understand what I'm saying now? I just heard about it, this morning…that's right, Lucy Quinn is alive."

"Lucy! Isn't she the one that's going to marry the princess?!"

"Yes!" the queen stated and laughed. "_She_ is my prize. Give me the power and I'll give you Lucy. I'll even kill her myself if you want."

"I guess we have a deal?" Hades asked while offering his hand.

"Deal," Athalia confirmed, shaking his hand, "—that's why she's been a great knight. I can't believe it either."

**-Mayor's Garden-**

"Madam Mayor?" Jesse said as he came into Shelby's office with papers in his hand. "I don't have much, but this is what information I have so far: Quinn Fabray is currently residing in Los Angeles and is a medical student at UCLA. Her best friend, Santana Lopez, is really her only family and she has a girlfriend named Anne Mills, a professional model."

There was a long pause before Shelby asked Jesse, "That's it?" The man nodded his head in confirmation and the woman practically yelled "You're so useless! That information is of no use to me!"

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor. Just give me time and maybe I can come up with more info—"

"Just leave now!" the mayor screamed and Jesse scampered out of view.

Shelby grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, William?"

**-Granny's-**

"I'm full…ugh," Santana told Quinn as she took the last bite of her bacon.

Brittany came over with a cup of coffee and an extra cinnamon in it. "You just got an admirer."

When Brittany dropped the coffee off at Quinn and Santana's table, Quinn paused and the only thing she thinks she knows about this is…Harmony.

"Hey," Harmony greeted them from behind their backs. Quinn turned around to see her daughter, yes daughter. "Aunt Tana! I knew that we'd see each other again," the girl squealed and gave Santana a hug.

"Hey, freak, get off!" Santana swatted at the girl, but Harmony just laughed because she knew that Santana did indeed care about her best friend's daughter.

"Can you walk me to school, Quinn? I skipped the bus this morning," Harmony told Quinn.

"Sure." Wait, what? Walk her to school? You idiot, Quinn!—Quinn looked at Santana for her to come too but…

"Oh, I'm not coming with you green-eyed freaks. Go on without me," Santana commanded and they exit the room. Santana was left alone at Granny's and figured she should still keep trying to woo the blonde on the counter.

"So? You have great legs."

**-Way to Carmel-**

"Have you read the book?" Harmony asked Quinn as they continued to walk to the school.

"Yes, and you think I'm Lucy?" Quinn inquired of the girl as she returned the book to the kid. Why hadn't she even bothered to drive her car? What the fuck was wrong with her?

"Yes—hey! What are you doing?!" Harmony yelled to Quinn as she took her apple from her pocket.

"I'm eating an apple? Your mom gave this to me this morni—"

Harmony jumped up a bit to grab the apple from Quinn's hand and threw it away on the sidewalk. "Don't eat that." Quinn looked at her and disbelief and bewilderment when she threw the apple away. Giving the child her trademarked eyebrow raise, she gestured for her to continue. "Well, back to business: yes you're Lucy and I want you to save me, save us!"

Quinn was silently laughing. "You mean I'm the wife of the princess? And I'm a knight and a daughter of a Greek god? Really?—" she saw Harmony nodding at every word she was saying "—what do you want me to do, then?"

"Read this page, I tore them from the book for her not to read it—her meaning my mom—and don't let other people read that page because if they read that, you and me are gonna get killed. I'm calling this Operation Cobra!"

This kid is a blabber! "Operation cobra? What in the hell is the relationship of a cobra to…fairytales?" Quinn rolled the last part of the book and held it securely in her hand.

"Well, that's my point! They won't discover what we're up to."

"Ooookay kid" Quinn said skeptically as they heard the bell ring when they reach the school's gate.

"Bye Quinn! Don't forget what I told you." Harmony waved goodbye to Quinn and ran to the school. When she saw Miss. Berry standing there, she greeted her teacher before walking inside. "Good morning mo—Miss. Berry!"

"Hey," Quinn greets Rachel as the brunette smiled at her.

"Hello, Quinn. So you walked her to school today? She has this unmistakable shining smile on her face," Rachel told her.

"I guess so."

"Well, she has her book," Rachel started. "I guess she made you read it too, huh?"

"Yeah, I read it. Though she keeps saying it's true and not made up," Quinn told Rachel.

"You just endured what I had to when she read it after I gave it to her. She told me I'm—" Rachel cut herself off and began to blush.

"She told you you're one of the characters in the book, didn't she?"

"Yes, she told me, but it's so silly. That kid is really special," Rachel told Quinn.

"So who are you?" Quinn curiously asked the teacher.

_Please not Rose, please not Rose, please not Ro—_Quinn's thoughts were cut off by the teacher's answer.

"Rose. Silly right? Me, a princess?" Rachel lightly chuckled which made Quinn blush. "I could never imagine myself as a princess. What about you? Who are you?" Rachel asked Quinn innocently. Her doe brown eyes, ever so focused on the blonde, gave Quinn chills.

_Please say Lucy, please say Lucy, please say Lu—_Rachel's thoughts were cut off by Quinn's answer.

"Uh, sorry_—_I um_—_I'm not in the book," Quinn lied.

Rachel looked at the ground as disappointment coursed through her. Why was she so disappointed? Yeah, the blonde looked like a goddess, but no, just no. Quinn had stuttered when she had given her answer and seriously?

"Oh I see…well I guess I should go. I'll be late for my first class." She waved goodbye to Quinn and said, "See you around Quinn!"

Rachel left and Quinn wandered the streets, heading for Dr. Schuester's clinic.

**-Dr. Schuester's Clinic-**

Quinn walked into the clinic and gave the door labeled 'Dr. William Schuester-Psychologist' a knock.

"Come in!" the voice of a man called out. She walked into the room and waved in the doctor's direction. "How may I be of assistance to you Miss. Fabray?"

"You're Harm's therapist, right?" Quinn asked him still formulating what she was going to say to the doctor.

"Sure am. I've been working with her for 3 years now," Dr. Schuester replied.

"So you're aware of her fondness for fairytales, right?"

"Of course I am. She's a young girl so it's not really that much of a problem. All kids her age like—"

Quinn interrupted him, saying, "But she's saying that it's true, that all of it really happened. Do you believe her?"

"Well, no. She's a special kid and I just let her tell me the stories. She even told me I'm Jim—"Quinn cut Dr. Schue's off again because this guy was seriously creeping her out.

"—Can I see her records?" Quinn asked William.

"Sadly, no you can't," Will looked nervous ", but as her biological mother maybe I can lend you the papers."

Dr. Schue walked to where his files were and retrieved the three folders with Harmony Corcoran written on them.

"Here, just bring them back to me when you're done with them."

"Thank you."

Quinn exited the office and William dialed a number.

"Madam Mayor, she came."

**-Granny's Inn-**

Quinn was sitting in her room later. Santana had booked herself the room right next to Quinn. Quinn was scanning the papers from Dr. Schue's files when she heard a knock on the door.

_Knock knock knock_

Why the hell did she have to be so popular in this town?

She rushed to the door and opened it, revealing the sheriff.

"Someone reported us that you broke into Dr. Schuester's office earlier and stole confidential papers from the clinic." Jesse held up a warrant for her arrest.

Where in the hell Santana was when she needed her?

"I didn't steal anything." She stood aside as Jesse came in and surveyed the room, seeing the files on her bed. "I guess that's what you're talking about?"

Jesse slapped handcuffs on her wrists and told her, "Explain it at the station."

_Fucking framed. Great._

**-Carmel School-**

"Music is a universal language because people from around the world, though they speak many different languages, are united by musi—" Rachel stopped speaking when she saw Shelby standing at the classroom door. "Madam Mayor, I'm in a middle of a lesson."

"Miss. Berry, with all due respect, I need to talk to my daughter," Shelby informed Rachel as she glared at the teacher.

"Okay, class 20 minute break. Don't run in the hallways, please."

Shelby dragged Harmony to the side and said, "I don't want you to talk to that Quinn Fabray ever again. She's a con artist. She came here to spy on us, to spy on you." She paused briefly before continuing. "She's a bad girl, baby, and is now in jail because for breaking into Dr. Schuester's and stealing something important in there."

Harmony just smiled at her mother and looked intently at her.

"I know you're thinking this the other way around and that I'm the evil one here, but I'm not!" Shelby finished, frustration evident in her tone.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the little girl said, "I gotta go. I don't wanna be late for my next class…bye." Harmony ran down the hall and left Shelby standing alone.

**-Lima's Police Station/Sheriff's office-**

"I didn't steal them! I was fucking framed!" Quinn angrily told Jesse while the man stood behind the camera, taking her mug shots.

"Turn left," Jesse instructed and Quinn obeyed.

"I swear to God, I didn't do anything!"

"Now the right side."

_I've been jailed twice in this town, what the fuck?_

"Hey, Quinn!" Harmony greeted her as she entered the office with Rachel by her side. "Free her!" Harmony commanded.

"Hi, Quinn," Rachel said to her.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked, puzzled by the sudden turn of events.

"Miss. Berry just bailed her out, you big jerk!" Harmony informed Jesse.

"Language, Harmony" Rachel warned the girl.

"Sorry, Miss. Berry," Harmony said.

"You hear that? Un-cuff me, asshole, I'm free!" Quinn told Jesse as she offered her cuffed hands to Jesse which he immediately unlocked.

"Language, Quinn," Rachel scolded.

"Sorry, Rachel," Quinn said, looking properly chastised.

"Just don't do any shit again and you won't end up back here," Jesse warned Quinn before he left the room.

Harmony sat in the sheriff's seat and swung her small legs back and forth as she watched the two.

"Why did you bail me out?" Quinn asked the teacher as she rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had been earlier.

"Because I trust you," Rachel told Quinn. "And I believed Harmony when she said that you were innocent."

"Trust huh? Well, thank you. I'll pay you back for this."

"No, no, there's no need. I don't need the money."

Quinn reluctantly agreed and then said, "Thanks again, but if you don't mind, I have something I need to do."

**-Hades' Lair-**

"Are you ready for the curse to be cast tonight?" Hades asked the Queen as they shared a bottle of wine together.

"Absolutely, I can't wait to see my stepdaughter's face. I've never been this happy in my entire life," she exclaimed and laughed.

"Just make sure you uphold your end of the deal, Athalia."

"Of course, I'll make sure that their daughter won't be seeing her parents' faces at all."

"My granddaughter will be born, but I don't care! I want my power, not another demigod. So tell me about this place again?"

"It's a new land, Hades! A new land that doesn't have happy endings and you and I reign over the place!" the Queen described.

"This is the best deal I've ever made. A new land for me and Lucy."

"Yes," the Queen walk towards Hades and proposed a toast. "To the new land!"

"To the new land!"

**-Mayor's Garden-**

Shelby was in her room checking the town's newspaper when she heard something outside. She stood up and went over to look out of the window.

"What the—"

She saw Quinn Fabray in her garden and cutting her precious apple tree. She rushed down the stairs and hurried to the garden.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shelby shouted at Quinn and she stopped cutting a branch from the tree.

"Making you pay. You framed me for something I didn't do and I won't let it go."

"I'll take this to the sheriff!" Shelby threatened.

"Oh? You'll put me in jail again? Aren't you getting tired of that?" Quinn questioned.

"No, I'm not because that's where you belong!" the older woman yelled at her.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're not welcome in this town anymore, Quinn. You're just ruining my daughter's mind!"

"You think so?" Quinn asked with an arched eyebrow.

"If you don't stop this, Harmony is the only one who'll get hurt in the end. So please, go. Leave this town now if you really love and care about Harmony," Shelby begged.

"I just want to make sure she's okay! Is that really so hard to understand?"

"She _is_ okay and you can go now!"

"I won't—let the war begin." Quinn spun around and walked away from the scene. She paused halfway to turn back to Shelby and say, "Your turn now!" before disappearing completely.

* * *

**AN2: Wahh! lol so what do you think? i really love you guys if you talk to me though. Any way REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE and READ AGAIN *wave goodbye***

**-Skysplits&CharlieSwagron**


	5. Real Operation Cobra

**AN: Okay now changes… First my beta and I back to school and it sucks so wtf? Maybe late updates? Here enjoy and punch me in the face! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and Once Upon a time and look at the Story cover awesome right? Lol **

**Chapter 4 **

**-Harmony's Bedroom-**

The mayor was in her office holding Harmony's storybook and reading it. She began reading it last night when Harmony left it open on the nightstand. The mayor turned to the last page and discovered that there were a few ripped pages in the last part. Looking into the mirror, she was appalled to see her face morph into…something. Her original face was still discernible, but some of her features were…different. She saw Athalia's face. She was shocked and ran to Harmony's room.

Harmony was fixing her bag so she could go to school and was putting her books in it when Shelby entered her room holding the 'Fairytale book.'

"The missing pages, where are they?" Shelby asked showing the back part of the book with ripped pages.

"That's an old book, stuff can go missing. Why do you care?" Harmony told her mom, not looking her in the eyes.

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen! And that hurts me Harmony cause I'm. Your. Mother—" Shelby was cut off when the clock from the town center rang, signaling 7 a.m.

Harmony grabbed the book from her mother's arm, when she noticed that Shelby wasn't paying attention, and ran down stairs. The woman didn't bother following the child, but instead, started to fill every blank in her memory.

**-Genovia's Castle-**

"Dearie, let me introduce you to Prince Fredrick of Brobdingnag." Athalia came in Rose's bedroom with a young man in his elegant robe and a suit adorned with diamonds.

_So this is Fredrick? Just by the way he looks; you can say that their kingdom is really blessed with wealth. He's from Brobdingnag the land of the Giants, which explains his height, but unlike the giants he looks good. _

"It's my pleasure to finally meet you Princess Rose of Genovia." the prince kissed the back of the princess's hand and bowed to her.

"It's my pleasure as well," Rose said as she curtsied. "But if you don't mind, I need to excuse myself because I'm not feeling that well—my father just died."

"No, it's okay, Milady" the prince replied and exited the room. Athalia couldn't believe how had just Rose ruined her plan.

"What was that all about Rose?"

"I'm not in my right mindset currently—"

"We need their wealth and they need our knights for battles! Brobdingnag is the kingdom of the giants! They don't have brains in their skulls—most of them are witless in fact—but that doesn't change that they're still the wealthiest kingdom in the world and they're _here_! In Genovia! We need them, they need us! You _will_ marry him! You have no say in the matter!"

Athalia stormed out of the room and left Rose alone.

**-Granny's Inn-**

It was another lazy morning for Quinn. Last night she had received a call from her university telling her that she needed to report there immediately. Another semester was going to start soon and she wasn't even in LA, so she decided to not enroll this semester in order to spend time with Harmony and with Anne when she finally came back.

"Hey, your turn!" Quinn shouted to Santana who was lying on the couch, quite comfortably as Quinn threw her a pillow.

"Okay, okay just shut up!" Santana stood up and walked to the fridge and pulled out something to cook. "Yay! Bacon!" Santana shouted sarcastically.

"Just cook that and stop talking. I'll do lunch later," Quinn said as she took a seat and waited for the Latina to finish.

Santana didn't bother to place the cooked food on the table so Quinn got up and was forced to serve herself. They sat opposite each other at the table and started eating.

"Cho ow lil rip chowin?" Santana ask as she shoved a bacon sandwich on her mouth.

"It sounds like English, but I can't understand a damn word you're saying," Quinn told her friend as she chewed every bit of bacon in her mouth. This relieved Quinn's stress, believe it or not.

"I said, how is that little creep doing?"

"She has a name…Harmony. She's doing well, but her mother? I really don't like her."

"Same."

_Knock knock knock_

Quinn stood up and opened the door, seeing Granny standing there.

"Hey?" Quinn greeted the old woman.

"Hello, Quinn. Oh god, this is a little bit awkward—" Granny looked uneasy "—well I uh—you need to find a new place to stay. I'm so sorry."

"But why?" Quinn asked stunned.

'"I forgot about the city ordinance, that we can't keep felons in the facilities and—"

"I understand." Quinn looked at a worried Santana and then back to the old woman again. "Well, can you let my friend stay here?"

"Q, no, I'm going with you." Santana stood up.

"San you stay here. You don't want to leave, I know. Take care of Britts." Quinn winked at Santana and then said, "Thanks, Granny, for letting me stay here for a while. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pack my things." Quinn closed the door.

On that day in the afternoon, Quinn walked out of the inn, wearing a white tank top, a red leather jacket, and her black skinny jeans—such a badass—then began the walk to her car when she saw her tires were screwed up.

"Really?!" Quinn murmured in disbelief and approached her car. She kicked the flat tire then leaned on the hood. Her phone rang loudly and she took it out of her back pocket.

"Now what!?" Quinn yelled into her phone.

"So how's that? Experiencing my power again?" Shelby's voice was on the other line.

"You have no idea!"

"Do you mind driving here? Or walking—whichever you might prefer." she heard a giggle at the end of the statement.

Quinn shut her phone and started to journey to the mayor's house. She knew the mayor had given her the flat tire. That bitch.

**-Mayor's House-**

"I want to start off by apologizing," Shelby told Quinn as soon as she saw the blonde enter her office.

"Shove it up your ass, it won't do anything" Quinn snapped while landing on her back on the couch.

"Why are you still here? I thought you were going back to LA?"

"It's obviously because Harmony's my daughter and after the things that were jumbled up in my head, I decided not to go back. That is, until I'm a hundred percent sure she's okay, seeing how troubled she is," Quinn told Shelby, feeling sad about the fact that her child was troubled.

"Do_ you_ think she's troubled?" Shelby asked her making her voice louder.

"Well, she's in therapy, and she thinks that everyone in this town is a fairytale character," Quinn informed Shelby honestly. Like who would believe that? Honestly.

"And you don't?"

"How can I? That kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse…it's crazy," Quinn stated as she saw Shelby smiling and looking over Quinn's shoulder. Turning around, the blonde woman saw Harmony standing teary-eyed in the doorway.

"You—you think I'm crazy?" the little girl whimpered, wiping the tears from her right eye with her sleeve and then bolting away before Quinn could stop her.

"Harmony!" Quinn shouted, but Harmony was already long gone. Quinn glared at Shelby, disbelief and rage now present in her hazel eyes. How evil can this one mother fucker get?! "How long was she standing there?!" Quinn screamed as she stalked closer to the mayor, practically on the verge of clutching the mayor's collar.

"Long enough," Shelby calmly answered her as a large grin appeared on the mayor's features.

"You knew she would be here?! Didn't you?" Quinn asked her with the hint of a threat in her voice.

"All I know is that my daughter comes here every Thursday precisely at 5 p.m. so that I can take her to dinner before going to her sessions with Dr. Schuester. Of course I knew—Cause. I'm. Her. Mother! Do _not_ under estimate me Miss. Fabray, you have _no idea_ of just what exactly I'm capable of," Shelby threatened.

When the older woman finished her sentence, Quinn stormed out of the room only to pause when she heard Shelby's voice calling after her. "Hey, Quinn! It's your move now!" Shelby challenged the young woman.

Quinn left the house feeling awful. How horrible it was for Harmony, her own_ daughter_, to hear that word…especially from her.

**-Troll Bridge-**

Lucy was walking from the Palace to her house…well Granny's house, actually. With her, she had some roast turkey from the palace to share with Sarah, Bea, Archie, and Granny. The woman suddenly heard something rattling behind the bushes and she crept closer to them. Unsheathing her sword, she pointed it at the vegetation.

"Show yourself coward!" Lucy ordered and a figure emerged from the bushes. "Princess Ro—Rose?" Lucy asked, stunned.

"I'm sorry," Rose answered the knight "You're a Palace Knight, right? I'm a bit lost and I can't seem to find my way back to the castle."

"Forgive me, my princess," Lucy bowed to the girl, "but you shouldn't be here. It's very dangerous—trolls are the trickiest things in the kingdom. Worst case scenario would be that you might get killed, but no matter what, you're not going to make it. It's dark and the castle is a long walk from here; unfortunately I don't have my horse now—"

Rose cut Lucy off and said "Do you mind if I go with you? I just don't want to be alone and I'm cold. I was with the queen earlier but I don't know where she went and—"

"It would be an honor," said Lucy and she began walking behind the princess, showing the young lady the way to the cottage.

"So who are you? So I can thank you when I get back to the castle," Rose offered the knight that save her from the dark

"I apologize, Princess, but I can't tell you who I am until the ceremony."

"Ah, so you're a new knight. I see…well, okay then and thank you again."

**-Rachel's House-**

Quinn was strolling down the road Lima with depressing ambiance. It was 5:30 p.m. and starting to get dark out. Not knowing where to go, she decided to stop by 241 Birch Hill Road…Miss. Berry's house.

_Knock knock knock_

"Qui—Quinn? What brings you here?" Rachel inquired when she opened the door and saw the blonde standing on the other side of it.

Quinn pulled a small brown envelope from the pocket of her red jacket and gave it to Rachel.

"I just wanted to say thank you and pay you back for the bail money," Quinn told Rachel as she bowed her head, looking at the ground.

"You look like you need someone to talk to right now. Why don't you come inside?" Rachel offered. Quinn lifted her head and Rachel stood aside giving Quinn access into the house.

Quinn went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Looking at Rachel, who was in the kitchen, she saw the tiny woman preparing something. Rachel placed a plate of vegan cookies on the coffee table and gave Quinn a mug filled with coffee.

"Cinnamon?" Quinn asked Rachel as she saw that Rachel put cinnamon in her drink.

"It was just a hunch. But if you don't like cinnamon I'll just—" Rachel offered as she went to grab the handle of Quinn's mug. She was stopped by the blonde putting a hand on her arm.

"No it's perfect…I don't mind at all." Quinn took a sip of the coffee and it tasted heavenly.

"Good…I really don't know why I put cinnamon in that," Rachel chuckled. "I myself don't put cinnamon in my coffee. I really just bought that for design purposes in my kitchen, I think," Rachel winked at Quinn.

Quinn was smiling like an idiot and shook her head to bring herself back to Earth.

_Dammit, Quinn, remember! You have a girlfriend waiting for you! Stop that._

"That's…strange," Quinn told Rachel, clearing her throat and then changing the topic. "So earlier, you told me that you trusted me?"

"Yes, not just because Harmony told me to but…y'know," she relaxed her body and continued, "it's just weird that when you first cam here, I had the strangest feeling that we had met before. I know it sounds crazy, but still."

Quinn choked on her coffee when she heard Rachel say that. "Well, I'm starting to reevaluate the meaning of crazy right now. I feel strange in this town too. Though, I decided to just go back to LA because Harmony just keeps getting hurt…by both me _and_ Shelby. I just think it's for the best that I go home."

"You think so?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah…I wish I could tell her real mom about this, about her because I don't what to do anymore."

"Real mom? Aren't you her real mom? Or—"

_Shit! She didn't have to know about how I am just the baby daddy, not the mom that carried Harmony! Filter yourself, Quinn!_

"Uh, yeah, I meant myself…sorry." Quinn shoved two cookies in her mouth at the same time and poured coffee down her throat.

"I see Harmony's the reason you want to leave, but she's also the reason that you want to stay. I hope you find your partner to help you in your decisions."

_Oh, Rachel, if you only knew what I knew; you'd be freaked out like me too. Ugh!_

"Thanks," Quinn said with a small smile.

"Just think about this, though. If you're not here to protect her, then who will be? No one…she needs you, Quinn."

Quinn was mesmerized by the teacher's eyes, so it took her a little while to realize that her friend down south was reacting to her inappropriate thoughts about the teacher. "Shit," the blonde muttered under her breath. "Not now." She abruptly stood up and held her jacket against her crotch. Waving goodbye to the woman, Quinn awkwardly exited the house.

"What was that?" Rachel asked herself as she closed the door.

**-Dr. Schuester's Clinic-**

Dr. Schuester was sitting on a chair opposite to the couch where Harmony was sitting, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You want to talk, Harm? What's your story for me tonight?" William asked the child, but got no response. "You wanna tell me the story of Jiminy Cricket?"

"What for? It's not true…all of you think I'm crazy," Harmony told the man still not looking at him.

The door opened and Dr. Schuester saw Quinn enter the room without bothering to knock. He stood up from the chair and faced Quinn.

"Quinn? I'm so sorry about what happened. The mayor—" William tried his best to apologize about the set up, but it seemed that Quinn was there for a different reason.

"To hell with her, I really don't care!" Quinn ignored the doctor and sat beside Harmony on the couch.

"Why are you even staying here? You think the curse is crazy! You think _I'm_ crazy!" Harmony yelled at Quinn and it just broke the blonde's heart. William stood on the other side of the room, watching Quinn and Harmony with a smile.

"Yeah, I think it's really crazy…but that doesn't mean it's not true. There are a lot of crazy things in this world, so who knows? Maybe it _is_ true!" Quinn told Harmony and the younger girl's face lit up, though, she still wasn't looking at Quinn.

"Look at me," Quinn said softly. The girl peered up at her and green eyes met hazel. "I told her that because that's what she needed to hear. I needed to make her think that I didn't believe you. Isn't that what Operation Cobra is all about?" Quinn glanced at William who was encouraging Quinn to go on— maybe this guy wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. "We have to trick the evil queen so she won't be figure out what we're up to."

Harmony gave her a megawatt smile and wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes. Giving Quinn a giant hug, the little girl exclaimed, "Brilliant!"

"And those pages? The ones you gave me the other day? I think they're dangerous so we just need to keep their existence to ourselves and make sure no one sees them ever again." Quinn walked to the clinic's fireplace and tossed the torn out pages into it, burning them to ashes. "And now? Operation Cobra has the advantage!"

**-Knight's Quarters-**

"Lucy? Can I have a word with you?" Susan, a short blonde-haired woman, asked the knight. She was Lucy's mentor and guru throughout her entire journey and now, all because of this woman, she was marrying the princess in a short while. Lucy was happy to have her around.

"Sure," Lucy replied. They walked out of the noisy hall and settled on the stairs. "So what do you want?" Lucy asked Susan as they relaxed on the stairs.

"I just wanted to say something to you," Susan told Quinn "It's about your parents."

"Wait? You know who they are?" Lucy incredulously asked the older woman.

"'Know who they are' is an understatement. Your mother is a friend of mine—she taught me everything that I taught you."

"She's a knight too?" Lucy asked attentively.

"No, Lucy…she's a goddess," Susan told Quinn.

"Wha—what?"

"Athena, the daughter of Zeus, sister to Ares, is your mother. She's the goddess of wisdom, warfare and reasons—you're a demigod, Lucy"

Lucy just stared in shock at Susan as she let the information sink in. Little did they know that Lucy wasn't the only one listening; Queen Athalia had heard the whole conversation. Susan felt someone else's presence and began looking around. The Queen, not wanting to be discovered, quickly disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

**-Mayor's Garden-**

Shelby was in her garden picking apples from her precious tree when Russell approached her.

"What a mess," Russel observed, seeing a cut branch from the tree caused by Quinn earlier. It really was a mess because Quinn just so happened to have cut the largest branch on one side so now the tree was extremely uneven.

"Not for long, it'll grow back in due time, and I guarantee it won't happen again because I bet Quinn is halfway to LA by now," Shelby stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." He walked in circles around Shelby and informed her, "I just saw her strolling down the main street with your girl."

Shelby's face formed a 'what the fuck' look.

"You know that you can come to me anytime. That is, if you can't fix your problem with Quinn. I can," Russell stepped near Shelby and whispered in the woman's ear, "but my help will come with a price."

"I won't be doing any deals with you anymore, Mr. Russell Gold" Shelby told the man.

"Won't be doing deals _anymore_? Did we have a deal before that I'm not aware of, Madam Mayor? I can't seem to remember doing business with you," Russel said menacingly.

"Harmony, you gave her to me. That's the only business we've ever done, Russell."

"Oh, yes, now I remember!" Russell exclaimed still being quite mysterious.

"Tell me: did you force Quinn to come to this town? Are you the reason she's here after my daughter?" Shelby said, pointing her finger in the man's face. "Because I feel like you are. And answer me this: just who exactly is this Lucy Quinn Fabray?"

"I think you know exactly who she is" Russell told the mayor.

"Just tell me! Who. Is. She!?" Shelby practically screamed at the man.

Russel stole an apple from the basket in the crook of Shelby's arm and took a bite. "Have a good day, Madam Mayor," the man said as he threw the bitten apple to the side and sauntered off with his hand in his pockets.

What neither of the two knew was that the other hadn't forgotten _everything_. They both played this game very well and both in their own special, evil ways.

**AN2: so what do you guys think? Worth reviewing? Favorite? What? Lol till next time magical people… Next chapter maybe Finn will be on and reveal of Susan who's her? *squeak* **

**Review Follow and Favorite**

**-skysplits&CharlieSwagron**


	6. The Awakening

**AN: Yep! Long AN. Here we go… first of all thank you for my beta and a great time working with you, unfortunately she did have load of school works so any interested to beta read my updates? Anyone? Just PM me okay… or if none of you interested well suffer on my terrible grammar..lol... I made this chapter longer for a late update. sorry.**

**AN2: next concern I'm really distracted this past few weeks cause I broke up with my girlfriend, yes I broke up with her and I'm still a girl so kinda hard to write when your phone keep buzzing every freaking time. So slow updates? *Don't kill me!* and Midterm exams on my Uni fucking killing me! Physical chemistry why fucking hard?!**

**AN3: and here's chapter 5… review if you want to and favorite *Wink*BTW Glee premier is quiet good. But I fucking need Quinn Fabray in there! Sadly she'll be on Episode 7… fuck you glee! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! If I do, I guarantee Faberry heaven for all episodes. I don't own Once Upon a Time too. *sad face***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**-WOODS-**

Prince Fredrick and Princess Rose were in the carriage on their way back to the castle after the princess had showed the prince the whole kingdom. The prince was sitting beside the princess when the carriage stopped suddenly. Rose looked questioningly at Fredrick to get an answer as to why they'd stopped. Rose heard Lucy's voice from outside escorting the carriage.

"Worry not, your highness; it's just a fallen tree," Lucy told her as Rose and Fredrick stepped outside.

Rose pushed the prince to follow Lucy in surveying the place. The man really didn't know what to do. Yes, they really needed our knights in that kingdom.

"What?" the prince asked as he felt Rose pushing him.

"Help them… go!" she ordered and Fredrick walked towards the fallen tree, feeling Rose's glare on his back.

Fredrick was now near the tree while Lucy was on the other end of it where it had snapped. Lucy trailed her hands along the edge of the tree and saw it hadn't fallen on accident; The tree was…

"The tree didn't fall," Lucy started as she felt the edge of the tree, "it's been cut…" She snapped from her thinking and looked at the prince who was just standing there, awkwardly kicking innocent rocks. "We're being ambushed!"

"Ahhhhh!" All heads whipped in the princess's direction as she shouted, "Not my father's necklace!"

A thief, garbed in a black hooded cloak, stole the box of jewels from inside the opened carriage and tore the necklace from the princess's neck.

Lucy ran, grabbed her horse, and followed the retreating thief who had just stolen the possessions of the princess. Fredrick ran towards the princess and decided to follow the knight who was chasing after the thief.

Lucy was close on the thief's tail. She unslung the bow from her back, notched an arrow, and took aim at the thief's horse's leg. Releasing the arrow, Lucy saw the horse go down, throwing its rider from its back in the process.

Prince Fredrick halted his horse and went near the thief while Lucy did the same. The knight stopped the prince before he got too close and she unsheathed her sword. Pointing it at the man lying on the ground, she demanded of him, "Show yourself!" The man pulled back the hood of his cloak and Lucy gasped. The thief was no man.

"You're a girl?" Prince Fredrick incredulously asked as he crept closer to her.

"No! I'm a woman!" the thief yelled as she grabbed a big rock and hit the man on the head, rendering him unconscious. She tried the same trick with Lucy, but the knight was having none of that and countered the attack. The woman quickly stood up and ran away with her stolen jewelry, leaving a stunned Lucy behind.

Lucy left a message to the palace in the Prince's hand that read:

To Susan,

I'm in the woods following a thief, no need for reinforcements. She's alone.

Lucy.

**-Granny's Diner-**

"—and that alone makes me happy, I really love teaching those kids." Rachel was talking about her job as a music teacher, but her date, Finn Hudson, a nurse at the hospital seemed uninterested in the topic and more interested in watching Brittany's ass sway at every table she was serving. "Finn?...Finn!"

"Oh, yes?" he said snapping from his leering and started to catch up with the teacher. "So you want to have 15 kids?"

"No no no! That's my class, remember?" Rachel asked, looking impatient, but she just decided to drop it. "Britt, our bill please."

Brittany gave the receipt to Rachel and the woman paid their bill.

_Why am I dating this guy anyway?_

Rachel scampered out of the diner as fast as possible and began her walk home when she saw a familiar car on the side of the road. Changing her direction, she approached the red beetle.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked from the driver's window and saw Quinn holding a newspaper "So you decided to stay for Harmony?"

Quinn got out of her car and sat on the hood of her car, rolling the paper up in her hands.

"Yeah, and also my friend from LA just got here so I decided to stay for a little while," Quinn answered. She was not-so-subtly checking Rachel out which the teacher felt. Rachel cleared her throat and Quinn was startled back to reality. She inquired, "Oh? Uhm—I—where have you been?"

"I'm a teacher Quinn, not a nun" Rachel answered Quinn.

"So…you had a date?" Quinn felt a fire burning in her stomach. She didn't know why, but she wanted the woman to say 'No.'

"Uh, yes," she answered shyly and turned red.

"Well did you have a good time? Tell me he at least paid for it?" Quinn asked and saw Rachel shaking her head and smiling at Quinn. "Huh,—so you want a lift home?"

"If that's okay with you?" Rachel blushed as she accepted the blonde's offer.

Quinn opened the passenger door and Rachel slid in. She smelled the teacher's shampoo and it was heaven. Quinn thought she was channeling her inner Santana at just that moment.

When they reached Rachel's house, the brunette invited Quinn in and she graciously accepted. Quinn sat comfortably on the couch in the living room and Rachel gave her a coffee.

"So what are you doing with the paper?" Rachel pointed at the newspaper in Quinn's hand.

"I'm searching for a place to stay, and it seems there are no vacant houses in this town. I have really shitty luck. Maybe I'm just cursed." Quinn giggled at the thought.

"Why? I thought you were staying at Granny's?"

"Well yeah, but y'know the mayor really wanted to piss me off so…"

"Right, Shelby."

"Why are you still dating that guy?" Quinn asked out of the blue.

_Really, Quinn? Interested much? Just fuck off._

"Well I've been dating him for two weeks now. He's a great guy, but you know, he still has flaws." Rachel sighed and seized the opportunity to ask the blonde, "What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life right now?"

"Me? Well I—I have a girlfriend back in LA, she's a model," Quinn answered feeling proud of her girl.

_She's into girls? I knew it. Wait, what? A model? There's no way in hell I can compete with a model. They're tall, have perfectly curvy bodies and normal sized noses. Never mind that._

"Rachel?" Quinn called and Rachel broke out of her daze.

"Yes? I wish that I'd be able to find someone who's right for me. I mean, I'm not expecting my soulmate because I don't believe in them, but…I just want somebody to love me." The teacher started to tear up and Quinn hugged her tight.

Rachel looked up and her nose landed on Quinn's. They gazes were locked for a perfect moment and then she closed her eyes as she felt Quinn's breath became stronger. But before their lips could touch, Quinn pulled away and stood up. Rachel awkwardly opened her eyes.

"I—uh sorry Rachel but—" Quinn tried to form words, but Rachel cut her off.

"I have a spare room if you'd like to stay here?" Rachel offered Quinn.

"I'm a—I'm not really the roommate type, Rach. I better get going now, good night"

Quinn swiftly exited the house, leaving Rachel feeling infinitely stupid and calling herself 20 kinds of idiot. What was she thinking? The blonde was committed to someone, who was not her, so what the fuck, Rachel?"

-**Woods-**

Lucy didn't lose her spirit at the chances of finding the thief. It had been two days and a night of Lucy wandering around for the thief, but today was her lucky day. She saw the young lady and dismounted her horse to silently follow her.

"Hey, stop right there! Don't move or you'll soon have an arrow sticking out of your skull!" Lucy held her bow and arrow and the lady turned around. "I know who you are Amanda!"

"What? Why do you—" the girl was shocked at the exchange.

"You're wanted; there's a price of five hundred gold pieces on your head right now."

"Please don't tell them about me. Please," Amanda begged Lucy.

"I won't, but only if you return the kingdom's jewels along with the princess's necklace!"

"They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"I sold it to the trolls—but I can help you get them back," Amanda informed Lucy. "Tomorrow, before the sun's up, come to the troll bridge and bring silver and gold."

Lucy left the girl and made her way to the castle to talk to Susan about the deal she just made and convince the woman that she could go alone.

The next morning, Lucy was riding her horse out of the palace when Rose approached her.

"I'll come with you!" Rose demanded.

"You can't! It's too dangerous for you—"

"But you're going to be there, right Lucy?"

"Yes, but—"

"Well I guess I'll be safe, then," Rose concluded.

The knight saw that this was an argument that she would not win and reluctantly let the princess come with her to meet Amanda at the troll bridge.

"Hey!" Amanda greeted her. "You're with a dwarf?"

"Uhm no—actually she's the princess."

"I know!" she answered Quinn "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady," The woman bowed to the princess and said, "We don't need horses; trolls don't like horses."

They left the horses and walked to the bridge. Lucy placed the gold and silver on the bridge's floor and waited until four trolls appeared.

"They're with me," Amanda informed the trolls. "I want to buy back what I sold you the other day. I'm willing to double the price for it."

The trolls whispered to each other animatedly as one of them circled the princess. Rose clung to her knight and tried to calm her nerves.

The troll and Amanda exchanged jewels and money just as the one circling the princess removed Rose's hood only for it to reveal the princess's face.

"It's the princess!" a troll shouted and they rushed to begin attacking the three.

Lucy freed her sword and shoved the princess away from the bridge as she tossed her knives in Amanda's direction so that they could fight together. The slashing and clanging of metal was heard as Rose stood frozen in place, holding her necklace with a rose pendant on it.

She screamed when she was grabbed by a troll and Lucy and Amanda nodded to each other. Amanda ran quickly to the back of the troll without being noticed.

"Hey, troll!" Amanda shouted and the troll turned around, still gripping the princess by the neck. Lucy aimed accurately and the arrow stuck in the trolls head.

"Thank you," Rose thanked Amanda and walked towards where they had left the horses.

"Thank you" Lucy said to Amanda and gave her the pouch of gold and silver. "I know you're feeding a lot of children by yourself in the middle of the woods… I saw you." Lucy smiled at the other blonde and suddenly Amanda grabbed Lucy's cheek and kissed her on the lips. "What was that for?" Lucy asked when the woman broke the kiss.

"For your bravery, my lady," she replied and then mounted her horse, winking at Lucy. "See you around!" she said as she galloped off.

"What was that?" the princess asked as Lucy jumped on the horse and Rose wrapped her arms around the knight to keep herself from falling off. "There's no such thing as love at first sight, Lucy… don't tell me you've fallen for a thief?"

"What? No, of—"

Rose copied what Amanda had done and took hold of Lucy's cheek so she could kiss her on the lips. "See? It's just a simple kiss." Lucy could only nod, confused as to why the princess had just kissed her. Was this her lucky day?

Contrary to what she had just told the knight, Rose didn't feel the kiss was 'just a kiss.' Her stomach had butterflies in it and it made tighten her grip on the woman's waist. They made their way to the castle as she rested her head on the knight's back and fell asleep.

Lucy slowed down the horse when she felt the princess fall asleep. Little did she know, Prince Fredrick was watching them from one of the towers in the castle as they approached the stables. Susan was waiting for them and a big smile appeared on her face as she saw the two. It was still early so Lucy didn't bother to wake the princess because no one would be seeing them this early in the morning.

**-Lima General Hospital-**

It was Friday and the kids from Carmel were scheduled to visit the hospital's patients that day. Rachel managed to be with the kids today because Finn asked her to be at the hospital in order for him to apologize. Rachel was also a volunteer at the hospital and this happened to be where she had first met Finn.

Rachel was on her way to Finn's assigned ward when she saw Harmony in a private room talking to the comatose patient they had at the hospital.

"Is she gonna be okay? Sue Sylvester?" Harmony asked the teacher which made Rachel smile at the child's sweetness.

"I don't know Harm…she's been here since I started volunteering. Yeah, she has a funny name…the hospital gave her the name when they saw her without any information. Sue Sylvester isn't her real name," Rachel told Harmony.

"You know her?" Harmony asked Rachel, her eyes shining at the thought of Rachel knowing who was lying on the bed.

"No I don't. She doesn't have any relatives to claim her…she's all alone."

"Are you sure you don't know her?" Harmony pressed Rachel, but all she got was a shake of the head from the teacher. Rachel was wondering why Harmony seemed so closed to the patient.

**-Castle-**

"Bye, Lucy." Rose kissed Lucy's cheek and Susan guided her to the tower.

"Susan…" Rose called to Susan as they reached the princess's bedroom door. "Thank you so much. I don't know how Lucy and I would get through this without you helping us."

"It's my pleasure, Rose, and I'll do everything I can for you and Lucy—you both are like daughters to me."

Rose approached Susan and wrapped her arms around her to hug the woman. "Thank you." Rose entered her room and Susan walked back to Lucy.

"How is she?" Lucy asked the woman and smiled at her.

"She's safe now. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know, she deserves more, more than just myself…I'm just a knight, Susan, and she's—"

"You're an exceptional knight, Lucy, not just a knight. You're a lot more than you think you are."

"Really?" she laughed as Susan ruffled her hair affectionately.

_You're not ready yet to hear what you really are Lucy… maybe someday…_

**-Lima-**

Quinn drove to the hospital when she received a text from Rachel earlier that she was with Harmony at the hospital doing volunteer service with the whole class.

Quinn parked her car and walked inside only to be met with the sight of Rachel talking to a tall guy with a nurse's uniform on.

Rachel immediately saw Quinn from the entrance and waved to her. The blonde approached the brunette and Rachel said, "Quinn, this is Finn Hudson. He's a nurse here. Finn this is Quinn Fabray, she's one of my students' mom." Rachel introduced Quinn and Finn to each other. Looking at the two they didn't seem like each other on the first sight.

"Hey, dude!" Finn greeted Quinn. The awkwardly tall guy offered his hand to the blonde and she took it gracefully—okay no, Quinn's jerk radar was on 'so no fucking way'—but Rachel glared at her and she had no choice but to shake his hand.

"Nice, um—meeting you Finn…" Quinn told the guy and faced Rachel. "I just came here to pick Harm up…so where is she?"

"She's on the—wait I'll just walk you there." Rachel offered which made the guy frown and Quinn grin slightly. "Finn, I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'll see you around." Rachel looped her arm through Quinn's and the two walked away, making Quinn feel like a fucking boss because yeah, she just scored.

Quinn peered at Rachel when the smaller woman removed her arm. They had reached a private room and where they both saw Harmony holding the lady's hand.

Harmony's face lit up when she saw Quinn and Rachel outside the room. The two entered and were welcomed by Harmony's very enthusiastic hug.

"Quinn!" Harmony hugged Quinn, pulled back, and then looked at her teacher. "Miss. Berry, you promised me we would have cookies at your house. Can I—can I bring Quinn with me?" Harmony asked the teacher, gazing at her with irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Quinn looked at Rachel with wide eyes and Rachel smiled at Quinn—yeah maybe she had a little thing for the blonde… little—then her gaze shifted to Harmony.

"Okay, okay. Quinn can come too."

"Thanks Rach…"

The three of them were riding in Quinn's car with Harmony and Rachel in the backseat and Quinn at the wheel. They pulled outside the teacher's house and walked in, settling on the comfy couch in the living room.

Quinn was watching the news with Harmony while Rachel was in the kitchen, baking cookies, when Harmony leaned up to Quinn and whispered, "I have something gathered for our project."

"What project?" Quinn asked, looking at the TV.

"Operation Cobra; did you seen the woman in the hospital bed earlier?"

"Yeah, um…Sue Silverstein?" Quinn asked Harmony.

"Sue Sylvester! Do you recognize her?"

"No…I haven't seen her before—I don't know her."

"Are you sure?!" There was a hint of impatience in her voice because both of her parents didn't recognize her 'grandma.'

"Yeah, of course. Why? Is she some kind of a character again or something?"

"She's Susan!" Harmony practically shouted in Quinn's ear.

"Wha—What? Susan? Harm, are you really sure about all of this?"

The two didn't know that Rachel was watching them from the kitchen. They were whispering to each other and Quinn looked shocked, her eyes wide while talking to a dramatically gesturing Harmony. Rachel let out a giggle at the sight of the two.

"Okay, kid, stop with the words. What do you want me to do then?"

"The only way for her to respond is for her to hear the two of you reading her the story!" Harmony exclaimed excitedly.

"What?! Are you insane? She kinda old and reading her a book about fair—"

"No! You have to help me with this…now go!" Harmony pushed Quinn off the couch and Quinn looked at her questioningly. "Convince her!" the girl ordered as she pointed to Rachel.

Quinn walked to the kitchen and leaned over the counter—very smooth Fabray.

"Quinn, the cookies will be done in a bit; you don't need to—"

"No Rachel…I uh—"she glanced back at Harmony, but the kid just glared at her—what the hell? Why was this kid bossing her around!? "—well you know about Harmony's fondness for the woman in that hospital bed—and she believe that Sue…is Susan from her book."

"Okay….what's your point?"

"She wants us to read the book to her."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know, but please just pretend okay? I don't want to hurt her feelings again."

"Fine, Quinn, I accept that and its okay, I understand you, but why the two of us? Why do _we_ have to read the book to Sue?"

"Well, uh—" _because its our story Rachel! Maybe not, maybe Harmony is really just delusional. _ "She just wanted me to be there."

"Okay I'll go. We'll go to the hospital later, after we take her home."

"Thanks, Rach! This really means a lot to me," Quinn said with a smile on her face.

**-Lima General Hospital-**

After taking Harmony home, Quinn and Rachel drove to the hospital and walked to the room where Sue Sylvester was confined.

Rachel held the book tight in her arms and took her seat on Sue's right side while Quinn sat on the couch opposite Rachel.

"Once upon a time on a—" Rachel was cut off by the sound of Quinn's phone. Quinn smiled apologetically and then stood up to answer the phone.

"Hey, San, what's—"Quinn started, but was interrupted by Santana's rant.

"Q! What the hell! I just saw you driving around town with another girl! Who the fuck is that?! You get your ass to the inn right now! We needs to talk!"

"San, it's not what you—"

"Just gets here now!" the Latina yelled, slamming her phone shut after.

Quinn looked at Rachel and the teacher quirked a brow.

"It was just my friend. She's with me and staying at the Inn. She, uh…she needs to see me right now. I'm really sorry about this."

"Quinn, you can go okay?"

"Thank you, Rachel. I owe you a big one. How about breakfast tomorrow? Meet me and Harm at Granny's, okay?"

Then Quinn left the building as Rachel composed herself and began reading until she finished the book.

She sighed, feeling tired when she closed the book. She was about to go she felt a warm hand on her wrist. She looked over and saw that the lady on the bed, who had been paralyzed for over two years now, was moving.

She immediately called the doctor, but was instead greeted by Finn's towering body.

Finn checked the woman's vitals and watched her heart beat on the monitor.

"What were you doing here before she started moving?" Finn asked Rachel.

"I was reading her this book and after I read it, she moved!"

Finn looked at her incredulously.

"I'm sure! I saw her! She moved; she grabbed my wrist!" Rachel told Finn because the guy didn't look that convinced that the patient had just moved.

"Yeah, Rach, but her vitals are exactly the same…nothing changed. Maybe you just imagined it. It's already past 10 so you're probably just a bit tired. You need to go home and get some rest. You can check on her tomorrow."

Rachel took one last glance at the woman and then walked away, carrying the book with her.

After Finn saw Rachel was out of sight he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"She moved!" Finn shouted into the phone.

When Rachel reached her house she settled onto her bed and began reading the book again to herself.

**-The Stables-**

Princess Rose came to the stables sometimes when she felt like riding a horse. Ever since she was a kid, the king and the princess had passed the time by riding their horses and roaming around the kingdom together. After her father's death, though, she always felt safe around them.

She climbed on the white horse's back and was making her way outside when she saw a familiar person in the back of the stables, talking to a bigger white horse.

"Hello?" the princess greeted the familiar face.

"My princess, it's an honor to see you."

"No, please, do not stop your work, Lucy, simply because of me. Thank you…for saving me in the woods the other day when I lost my way back—and for letting me stay at your cottage."

"It was my pleasure to have you there, Princess Rose," Lucy responded.

"You can call me Rose if you'd like. You're my friend now," the princess told the woman shyly.

Lucy stepped forward and got closer to the princess.

She touched the Princess's ears and showed her that she was holding a perfectly blossomed rose in her hand and gave it to the princess. "Here, I got this for you," the knight informed Rose.

"It's beautiful, Lucy. But…why did you get me this?" Rose asked her as she sniffed the flower.

"It's a beautiful rose for a beautiful Rose" Lucy smiled at the princess.

"Well, I'm very flattered. See you around, Lucy," the princess said and then walked away, holding the rose near her nose and feeling butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

Prince Fredrick was standing on the other side of the stables and had seen the exchange stalked over towards Lucy.

"You, knight!" the prince yelled at Lucy. "You need to stay away from the princess. I don't like her talking with you!

"But she is the one who app—"

"No buts or I'll tell the queen to remove you from the troops or worse: be imprisoned," the prince threatened. Quinn wasn't one to back away from a challenge like that so she stood her ground. She was braver than any other person in the entire kingdom.

Tiring of just standing there, Lucy turned on her heel and stormed off, not giving the prince any assurance that she wouldn't go near the princess again.

**-Granny's Diner-**

Quinn and Harmony were already sitting in the booth in the corner of the diner waiting for Rachel.

"Okay, Harm…I don't want to keep your hopes up. You just need to behave good."

"Okay, I won't…but I'm so excited at how my planned turned out."

After a few moments, the diner's bell rang which caused the two to look at Rachel as she entered.

Rachel came in, looking at Quinn and Harmony, and was smiling. Quinn looked at the teacher and wondered why she was so happy. _Well maybe she's always happy or was it because of Finn?—no Quinn! You just had a talk with Santana last night!_

"So?" Quinn started as they all sat in the booth.

Rachel took a sip of her coffee and began talking, "She woke up!" Harmony squealed so loudly that some of the people at the diner stared at them while Quinn gazed at Rachel with a 'what the hell are you talking about' look on her face. Rachel continued to say "She didn't actually, like wake up, but she moved her hand. After I read the book I stood up and she took a hold of my wrist!" Harmony squealed again.

"Great! Let's go get her!" Harmony told the two. Rachel was wearing a determined look and nodded frantically to Harmony.

The teacher stood up and grabbed Harmony by the wrist. The little girl glanced at Quinn and shot her a 'come with us' expression then winked at the blonde.

Quinn stood up and placed the money to pay their bill on the table as Brittany waved to her goodbye.

Quinn left Granny's and walked to her car as she saw Rachel and Harmony strolling along, holding hands.

"Like mother, like daughter," Quinn muttered unconsciously and shook her head in disbelief, all the while smiling at the cuteness of the two other girls. "Wait, what?!" she smacked herself on the forehead with her palm.

They drove to the hospital and ran up to the room where they had visited Sue, but the hallway was full. Entering the room, they saw Finn standing in the doorway.

The three of them stood in shock in the doorway as they peered into the room.

Finn looked at them and informed them…

"She's missing."

* * *

**AN4: Cliffhanger! Lol so maybe Chapter 7 will have sexy times. Like that? PERVS! Lol that's a g!p sexy times BTW.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW!**

**-skysplits**

**VOTE FABERRY ON AFTERELLEN POLL JUST GO TO if they win i'll promise to you a back2back chapter update!**


	7. She is Lucy?

**AN: Can't give you a back2back YET but i'll do it after my Uni paper works okay?So to pay for that, Sexy times ahead, you've been warned okay?... Thanks for Voting on AE Poll faberry won.. but still Glee sucks without Quinn ;c**

**AN2: To those who Favorite and Follow the Story Thank you, To those who favorite me and follow me thank you... most of all to those who reviewed that keeps me going Thanks you.. namely: ShadowCub, ghostperfect, Harry Mony, anonymous1397, ljam86, icantstandtofly and Guest and Anons... lol**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee and Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shelby told Quinn as she walk towards Quinn, Rachel and Harmony. Then she looked on the girls direction "—and you? I thought you were at the Dance class?! So now you're lying to me?"

Rachel cut the scene and ask Jesse "What happened to Ms. Sylvester? Did someone take her?"

Jesse answered the brunette "We don't know yet—there aren't sign of struggles, all we saw was the machines attach to her is left on the bed"

"What did you do?!" Harmony blame Shelby

"You think I have something to do with this?" Shelby told Harmony Questioningly

"She's just curious that her mother, the mayor is here" Quinn interrupts Shelby.

"Im her emergency contact"

"You know her?" Rachel asks the mayor

"I found her, on the side of the road years ago with no ID, I brought her here" Shelby answers Rachel still glaring at Quinn.

"The mayor actually saved her life" Finn joins the conversation and Quinn look at him incredulously.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rachel asks Finn

"She's fed in tubes for years, and cared under special medication—Okay may be a pipe dream for now" Finn answers.

Quinn saw Rachel and Harmony's eyes worried so she got herself on.

"Oh then lets stop talking and start looking" Quinn told as she started to walk away.

"—that's what we're doing… just stay out of this dear" Shelby addressed Quinn "—and since I can't keep you away from MY daughter… I guess I'm just gonna keep MY daughter away from you" then she grab harmony's hand and drag her out. She look on Jesse's direction "Sheriff, Find Sue and bring her here… remember, time is precious"

Shelby and harmony walked out and the girl's gazed still fixed on Quinn's.

Quinn, Rachel, Jesse and Finn find their way on the hospital's control center, where they place the monitors of the security cameras.

They found the two security guards on the room. The one is an old man balding and Quinn recognize the other one as Puckerman.

"Are you sure you really didn't saw her?" Jesse ask the older man

"I saw nothing" the man answered and started to yawn.

"Are you sure there's nothing unusual here happened 6 hours ago?"

"Nothing" puck answered.

"Miss Berry, have you seen something unusual after your shift?"

"I don't think so" Rachel answered immediately.

Quinn wonder on everything and didn't know that Finn is watching her on the back.

Quinn walk towards near the monitor

"We're looking at the wrong tape!" Quinn conclude "Look at the halls, the banners made by Rachel's class aren't up yet… this is a video from two days ago"

Puck searched the tapes on the files and got the right tape "Here, check this out" he gave the tape to Quinn.

They played and they saw that the halls are now adorned with a 'Get Well Soon' banners.

They all watched Sue walk outside the hospital alone, she's not been kidnapped.

"The time says it happened 4 hours ago—" Quinn point on the monitor. Jesse is looking at her with a smile in his face but Finn's face was exact opposite. "Where is she going?" Quinn asked when they saw Sue exits a door.

"The woods" Puck answered.

**-The Woods-**

"Lucy?" Amanda asks as she saw the blonde knight stop on her house riding her horse "Lucy!" she shouts as she confirmed it really is Lucy.

She ran outside of the house and and jump on Lucy's arms to hug her."I thought you'll never come back"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucy answered as she pat on the lady's golden hair.

"What's that?" Amanda ask pointing on a bag on Lucy's hand

"Oh? treats for the children eh-" lucy smiled "because i promise you that I will pay a visit here...right?"

"Really? oh thank you"

Lucy gave the bag full of sweets from the palace and gave it it to amanda. They entered the house with 7 small beds and a bigger one for Amanda. This house is quiet big compare to the cottage where Lucy is living.

"Kids? Lucy got something fo us!" Amanda announce and the kids hurry on her position.

"Thank you Lucy! You're the best!" a red haired little boy told Lucy as he grab a handful of candy.

"Hey leave some for others" Amanda warned the kid and he gave back two pieces of the cand crane.k atLucy and t

"Thanks" a brown haired little girl loook at Lucy and thank her.

"She's a very sweet girl Lucy-right?" Amanda ask Lucy.

"Who is she again?, I really can't remember" Lucy giggled

"Sugar, I named her sugar cause look at her-" they both look to the young girl who's sitting on the corner of the house alone. "-she can finish all of these on her own if she want to"

"Right." Lucy conclude as she saw the girl eating the sweets and she thought that she'll always bring sweet in this house full of adorable kids.

They let the kids eat the treats and they go out for a walk to the woods.

"So?" Lucy started

"So?" Amanda repeats and Lucy giggled

"Still haven't think of being a knight?-" Lucy stop in her tracks and held Amanda's hand "-look I saw you fight, everything and you'll be better than me if you practice more-"

Amanda cut Lucy "-the kids, I just can't leave them here, Lucy im fine... and you already swear that you'll help me with the kids right?"

"Yes I do-if that's what you really want eh?" Lucy end the discussion.

**-Lima, Woods-**

"This is the end of her tracks" Jesse told Quinn and Rachel as they made a full stop on the middle of the woods.

"I thought this is you're job? tracking people?" Quinn asks St. Jerkface

"This is my world, just follow me... I can find her" Jesse walk away

"Right" as Quinn attempt to start walking Rachel grab her hand and talk to her

"Hey" Rachel told Quinn

"What?"

"I thought tracking people is kind of your thing too?"

"Well not really I-" Quinn was cut by Rachel

"Harmony told me that you we're finding your parents?" Quinn stand froze

"uh-yeah" Quinn pause for a moment then continue "Im trying to find my parents-y'know that's a little bit of a long story... maybe I can-"

"Hey!"

"Harmony!" Rachel exclaimed as she saw the child running towards them.

"Hey! Why are you here?!" Quinn shouts at the girl

"D'you find her yet?" Harmony ask

"No not yet... You-you shouldn't be here" Quinn talk to Harmony.

"I can help! I know where she's going!" The kid told Rachel and Quinn

"And... where is that?" Rachel asks Harmony questioningly.

"She's finding you... The both of you!" Harmony told the two as Quinn's eyes grew wide... Rachel's must not know that she's Fucking Lucy-wait? did i just believe this kid's story?-scratch that! Rachel must not know!

Quinn walk on Rachel's back as she catch Harmony's attention. She stood behind Rachel and signalling harmony to keep her mouth shut...

Harmony mouthed 'what?' as Rachel's a bit lost... why finding her?... Quinn dramatically swinging her hands back and forth then Harmony received the message and stop talking as she let out a frustated sigh.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asks the child

"I said let's-uh-let's go and find her!"

"Wha-" Rachel started and Quinn cut her

"Right! Let's go!"

She dragged Harmony with her.

The three of them start searching as Harmony come closer to Quinn.

"You need to stop finding her!" Harmony shouts in whisper in Quinn's.

"What?!" Quinn looked alarm that maybe Rachel saw them but the Brunette's attention was all over the place.

"You need to stop chasing her! Let her find you!"

"She's lost! and in Coma in a long time... she didn't know everything!"

"She knows EVERYTHING!" Harmony exclaimed channeling a Rachel Berry Tantrum "D'you already forget that she came with me in the wardrobe? She's like me! I haven't forgotten anything compare to what happen in all of you! Susan knows everything!"

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel asks as she settle to walk beside Quinn.

"That-" Harmony started.

"You need to go home Kid-if your mom finds out she's going to kill me...and then you...and then-me again?"

"Hey! I found her!" they all heard Jesse's voice from a distance and they all look each other.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Sue is walking out of the hospital and began her tracks on the woods... She perfectly remeber this place, She remember anything!

She saw the troll bridge, the cottage where she left Lucy after Athena died infront of her. She's just out here finding Rose and Lucy.

then she heard a rattling noise... She forgot that her sword wasn't with her so she just positioned herself.

"Show yourself coward!"

"Brave eh? Welcome back Susan!" Mr. Russel Gold came out of the bushes.

"Hades?"

"Oh? I knew it right... You remembers"

All Susan hears was a cracking noise and she laid down slowly and slowly and she felt dizzy as she fall hard to the ground. Then there was dark.

**[End FLASHBACK]**

Quinn, Rachel and Harmony run to the sound of the Sheriff's voice and they say Susan bloody and lying by the stream.

Rachel grab Harmony's face for the kid not to see the face o f the bleeding woman.

"She's okay now...we found her" Rachel told the kid

Quinn swat Jesse aside to deal with the bleeding woman.

She checked the pulse as she learned from med school and she check her eyes... Quinn pumped the chest of the woman but responded not...

"Lucy..." Quinn heard she didn't know if that was Susan or someone.

then all she saw was black.

"Quinn! Quinn!" a voice she heard calling her "Wake up!"

"Rachel?-Rachel!?" she stood up from the hospital bed and look around she saw Rachel with Harmony."What happened?"

"You're blleding hard in your right arm Quinn, and you passed out"

"Why-Why Im bleeding?"

"We don't know... it just did" when Rachel attempt to grab Quinn's hand the door from the ward opened and reveal a Latina with an intense raven hair and a tall blonde with a deep blue eyes.

"Baby!" The blonde reach for Quinn out as Rachel step aside and hug Harmony instead. Then she looked at Rachel's direction "Thank you for saving my Quinnie" Rachel nods.

"Anne? San?" Anne kiss Quinn with all the love as Rachel cover Harmony's eyes as much as she want to cover hers. The Latina just exit the room and same as Rachel and Harmony.

"Why?"

"Sush... Im modeling in New York this week and It's just a train away so I pay you a visit...Tomorrow im gonna head back to NY again but tonight im here"

"Yea?"

"Yes. But im not really expecting to see you like this...What happened baby?"

Then Quinn told Anne what happened.

Outside the room is a different story.

"Hey dwarf!" Santana called as she saw Rachel and Harmony exit the room.

"What?!" Harmony shouts... "Excuse me?!" and Rachel answered in Unison.

"Oh? I guess i have to deal with two dwarves"

"What do you want aunt tana?!" Harmony asks

"Not you little Q, her!" pointing on Rachel.

"Me?" then she saw the latina nod "Oh? then why?"

"Do you have a thing with Q?"

"What?! NO!"

"Good-" Santana started to walk away the stop "-by the way... Im Santana Lopez" then gone.

After that Shelby enter the Hall looking at Harmony and Smile evily as she saw Quinn and Anne on the room kissing.

"Hmm... That's Anne Mills, Lucy's girlfriend I dont know if she's a fiancee already but forget about that feeling.."

"I dont like Quinn"

"Yeah? Just stay out of this Miss Rachel"

Then the door opened...

"Hey? Rachel?" Anne comes out.

"Yes?"

"Thank you again for saving my Quinn. i dont know what i'll do if she's worse"

"Oh that's-" Rachel look inside and saw Quinn looking at her "-that's nothing really...I-"

"Thanks"

Shleby cut them "Harmony let's go! we're goin to talk abouth your insubordination at home... you know what insubordination means?"

Harmony shake her head "It means you're grounded" Shelby end as she threw one last evil smile at Rachel's...

Harmony pulled Rachels shirt to lean and she got the teacher's ear and whispers "Quinn... She's Lucy from the book, and you're rose-follow your heart...MOM"

Harmony can't take that anymore, she's the one who's tearing up when she saw her parents not together so she told Rachel the truth without Quinn's consent.

And Rachel processing the thought if Harmony just addressed her as 'Mom' or 'Ma'am'

Anne drove Quinn's Red Beattle to the apartment Quinn got just beside Rachel's cause the owner of the Apartment just move out 2 days ago.

Rachel heard the car stop and saw from her window that Anne and Quinn is already back from the hospital.

The couple head up to the three step stair to reach the door. Anne helping Quinn.

"Hey baby? I cooked you bacon to surprise you but Im the one you surprised"

"Yea?" Quinn settle on the couch.

Anne place the Bacon on the Center Table and giving Quinn a spoonful of Bacon... Just how she loved it "What's wrong?"

"I just-I really missed you so much"

"Im so sorry about the last time baby"

"No, its just Nat is crazy... Its my fault"

"And Santana told me you two had a fight last night?"

"Yeah... Im just gonna talk to her tomorrow."

Then Anne grab the plate from hungry Quinn and started to kiss the blonde.

"hmmm" Quinn moaned "-Im injured baby"

"Well not anymore" Anne guide the now smirking Quinn from the couch to the bed room.

She pushed Quinn to the bed until her back was rested and Anne on top of Quinn kissed her passionately.

"Oh god I missed you" Quinn mumbled as Anne kiss her neck all the way to her toned abs.

Anne took Quinn's clothes and rub the bulge on Quinn tight pants. "Sure you do"

The smaller blonde massage the hem of Quinn's boxers already with a wet spot on it. "Please" Quinn begged

Anne immediately pulled down Quinn's boxer's and revealed Quinn hard throbbing cock. Anne miss this... all of these... The nights she had with Quinn. She teases the tip of Quinn's cock and Quinn grab a pillow and shut her mouth to keep from moaning. she feels so horny right now.

Quinn has now taken off Anne's bra and started palming her tits, kissing a path from her neck to her nipples.

They're still kissing, not worried in the least about getting caught because who's gonna get them caught? Santana? she's three blocks away from here.

Quinn groans into the kiss when Anne cups her Hard throbbing cock and massage the base. Anne moves her hands around Quinn's hips and up her back to unclasp her bra and throw it behind her. She leans up to wrap her full lips around Quinn's nipple, causing her girlfriend to buck into her. They are now like heated cats so they throw all they're garments aside because Anne is extremely soaked and Quinn is completely hundred percent hard on her full stretch 8 inch cock.

They get rid of it and by the time she's naked, Quinn is panting. Her erection is throbbing, dying to pound Anne's pussy or smiles proudly when she sees how hard Quinn is. She wraps her fingers around it and starts jerking Quinn off. Quinn gasps and groans, then slides her hand between them and rubs Anne's reddened clit. Both of the blondes are now dying for more. Quinn whimpers each time Anne rounds the head of her dick and finally, Quinn can't take it anymore. She pries Anne's hands off her dick and brings her wrists together above her head, locking them together in a firm grip. She uses her other hand to guide her dick inside Anne's soaking get her more horny when she saw that Anne's juice we're on her leg dripping.

They both sigh in contentment when Quinn sinks inside smoothly – Anne is incredibly wet and wide for her. Before long, Quinn starts pounding into her, building up a steady rhythm. She tenses her ass and thighs, uses her hamstrings to give more strength. She missed this tight Pussy of her girlfriend. Her legs were peerfect everything is perfect.

"Ba-baby" Quinn whispers softly. She's wanting for more and Anne doesn't mind. "Fuck, you feel so good, baby."

"Keep going," Anne breathes out. Quinn leans down to kiss her neck and their nipples are touching. "Fuck, go – harder – YES!" Quinn builds up her pace gradually, using all her strength to blow Anne's pussy. Her dick is hard and wet and Anne is so, so tight around her. Anne grabs her ass to push her into her and Quinn can feel her walls closing in around her.

"Baby," Quinn whines. "Fuck, so tight uhh!."

"Don't stop," she begs, lifting her hips. "I'm so close." Anne beg now

Quinn's is still pumping in and out of her, unable to stop herself. She's so close as well,Anne feels so good, her pussy sucking in her dick.

"Im so so Close baby" Quinn told Anne as she lost the rythmn and start to push inside Anne. Anne came first squirting her juice on Quinn's dick inside of her and it just made Quinn jump of the edge.

"Im gonna-" Quinn told Anne as she attempt to pull out, She's stopped by Anne and the blonde locked her legs to Quinn

"Don't pull out! Come inside me baby-Fill me up!" Anne on her sexiest fucking tone on earth told Quinn.

"Im not wearing a Condom!" Quinn still pumping like her life depends on it. "You may-"

"Im ready! Now!" Quinn can't help it she shoot her come inside Anne as she collapse beside her girlfriend.

The both of them catch their breath as they settle side by side on the bed soaking in the both of they're sex and sweat. This room smelled sex.

"Baby why?" Quinn asked Anne as she wrap her arms around the blonde and cuddle Anne in her side. Anne wraps her arm on Quinn waist massaging the now semi hard cock resting its lenght on Quinn's right leg.

"Im planning to quit modelling" Anne told Quinn, blue meets green

"Why? Its you're life... why Quit?"

"You're my life Quinn, I want to have kids with you, have a family with you when we're back in LA-" Anne cup Quinn's face "I only got two months and im done, maybe I can help on Santana's bar? I want to settle Quinn"

Quinn was shocked, she didn't expect Anne to say this now. She already had Harmony as Daugther and Anne still dont know about the child.

"Hey?" Anne cut her imagination and Quinn snapped back to reality.

"Yes! I want that too"

"Well you need to bring me to the station tomorrow at six, I dont wanna be late"

"Okay I will..."

They both fell asleep...

**-The Forest-**

Amanda and Lucy continue to walk on the woods as they reach the forest.

A troll from the troll bridge they encounter with Rose years ago pops infront of them

"Nice to see you two again"

"Oh no" Amanda mumbled in her breathe as she saw the troll snatched the box of the engagement ring Lucy is supposed to give Rose tonight. Lucy showed the ring to Amanda earlier and its beautiful, its a ring with a emerald stone that totally much Lucy's eyes.

They both fight the four trolls appear. This is why Lucy want amanda to be in the troop, she can handle these swords perfectly.

Lucy and Amanda each killed trolls. Two more left but they're trapped. Lucy pushed Amanda out of the way and Amanda start to run as she saw that Lucy we're caught in feet by the trolls.

Amanda came back for Lucy and throw some fairy dust to the trolls.

This Fairy dust is so powerful that in can burn trolls in no time. A fairy gave Amanda this but now she's using it to save Lucy after 7 long years of keeping the dust for emergency now she's using this to the only person she loves. Lucy.

After they finish all of the trolls they run away laughing

"That was so close!" Lucy told Amanda "I thought you're saving that dust for danger?"

"Well don't you think what just happen was the danger?" if only Amanda can tell Lucy that she love the knight so much that she will do anything for her. They became friends after all.

"No, i think we can still handle that"

"Very confidant about it Lucy?"

"Kind of"

They started to walk back on Amanda's house.

Lucy fixed her horse and said good byes to the kids. Amanda walk her outside the small stable.

"So?" Lucy start "You probably need this" she gave amanda a pocket full of gold "For the kids"

"And you cant get married without this!" Amanda gave her the box of the ring they retrieve from the trolls.

Lucy nod and opened the box revealing the safe ring in her hand "I know this isn't really your style" she held the ring.

"Really? there's only one thing to find out" Amanda grab the ring on Lucy's hand and fit it in her.

It doesn't fit, her finger is bigger than the ring "Hmm.. no... Not me at all" she's controlling her tears not to fall. She's been warned by her inner self not to fall inlove with the knight. "Sure Rose will loved it"

"Yea" Lucy put the ring again on the box. "Good Bye Amanda"

"Good Bye Charming" Amanda giggled

"I told you...Its Lucy"

"Nahh... It suits Charming better for you"

Amanda walk back to the house and Lucy ride her horse back to castle... Amanda looked back but Lucy didnt.

**-Granny's Diner-**

Quinn is driving back to Lima after she bring Anne to the Train station its 6:30 in the morning so she decided to grab a breakfast to the Granny's Diner.

"Hey Britt!" She greet the blonde from the counter and saw that Rachel was siting on the ar corner of the Diner drinking her cofee. She looked at Briitany again "Bacon and Egg sandwich then my cofee, y'know what to do" she winks at the blonde "Im just gonna sit there" point at Rachel's.

"Hey" Quinn greets rachel "Good morning"

"He-ey! Quinn, how do you feel?"

"Im fine, and thank you for last night"

"Not a big deal to me" Rachel says

"Why you're hear this early?"

"I always grab a cofee here every 6:30 before going to school."

"So a hard drinker eh?" Quin paid Rachel's and her bill to Brittany as she serve the food to the blonde.

"Thanks" Rachel told Quinn as she blushed for the Blondes chivalrous act.

Quinn just stared at rachel for a 1minute not blinking long moment when rachel cleared her throat

"Yes?"

"Do you mind going to our school founding anniversary on Sunday? if you don't have anything to do... I just want to talk to you about some things"

"Yea sure, I will.. but what's that things?"

Rachel stood up, wipe her face with the table napkin and look at Quinn "Just come to Carmel on Sunday, Harmony will be there and everybody, its goin to be fun"

"But-"

"Just come... Lucy" Then Quinn sit frozen as Rachel walked out of the Diner.

* * *

**AN3: FAVORITE, FOLLOW and REVIEW please?or not? lol Love you all readers. Leave reviews what do you think about the sexy times? did i suck hard? OMG! if i am let me know, im not gonna write one again if that so..lol**

**-skysplits**


	8. i'm out of my league

**AN: YAY! Another update, I just wanted to have a break from all the exams so I wrote this enjoy C: this is just kind of filler or whatever you call to a pointless chapter? Lol hahah **

**Warning: Little angst? Little sappy? Faberrittana for short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Once Upon a time, I don't own both.**

**Chapter 7**

**-Granny's Inn-**

Quinn is standing in front of Santana's room at the Inn. Last time she came here they had a fight and now she's here to apologize and admit that she regrets everything she said to Santana. After all Santana was her friend and Anne, well Anne is Anne and Quinn loves her.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Knock knock knock_

"San? Are you in there?" Quinn called as she knocked on the door.

"Come in" her friend called with a cold tone of voice. Quinn expected to hear a 'Fuck Q just get in' from Santana but didn't. 'Maybe this is a serious matter' Quinn thought.

"So—"Quinn started as she saw Santana on the couch watching Friends with Benefits on the TV (Nope Santana didn't like that movie; she's watching it because of Mila Kunis. She is the alpha lesbian of the friendship after all).

"Hey?" Quinn said, hesitantly.

"I heard you Q…" Santana lazily told her friend as she stood up straight to make space so Quinn could sit down. Quinn took the hint and made her way to the couch.

"—are you cheating on Anne?"

Oookay… Quinn wasn't expecting that question or anything like that to come out of Santana's mouth.

"What?!" Quinn told Santana in complete shock. "Why do you say that?"

"Q I saw you with that small brunette… well several times actually—are you cheating on Anne with her?"

"Wha—NO!"

"Well then why are you with her?!—look Q, I know you're a little confused 'bouts this but Anne is like a little sister to me okay? Hurt her then I'll destroy your face."

"No! she's just—uhmm—Harmony's—uhh—Music teacher!"

"What, do you think that I'll believe you?! I saw you Q! I fucking saw you! In a car with _her_ without Harmony! Please…I know—"

"What do you know about us huh?! San you have no right to talk about this! Because guess what? You don't know how to love! All you know is how to screw girls then leave them afterwards! Do you know anything about love?! No wait don't answer that! You. Know. NOTHING!"

Quinn didn't know why she felt bad about how Santana reacted to her being with Rachel. Was it because she was being accused of cheating on Anne? Or because she didn't want Santana to think that Rachel is kind of a whore?

"Oh? Now you said it! To my fucking face?! I thought you were okay with that Q, what the fuck?! Why do you feel the need to say all these things to me huh?! Why? Is it because you love screwing girls too now? Are you jelly of me?! Well then go! And screw that fucking music teacher whoever is she!"

"She's Rachel! Okay? She has a name. And just so you know I would never cheat on Anne! I'm not Santana Lopez! I'm not a bitch!" Quinn's stands up with her fist clenched in rage.

"Bitch?" Santana is teary eyed but stops herself from crying, something she only does in private! "Gets yo ass outta here now! Get the fuck off my room!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! I'm leaving!" then she walked away and slammed the door leaving Santana alone crying in front of the TV.

**[End Flashback]**

"Just knock Quinn" Quinn immediately snapped out of her flashback as she heard Brittany pass by smiling as she carried a pile of bed sheets.

Quinn smiled back at Brittany, which gave her the courage to knock on Santana's door.

_Knock knock knock_

**-The Woods-**

Granny prepared breakfast for the two little kids, Lucy and Sarah, who were still sleeping on their respective beds. Meanwhile Bea helped granny prepare the venison for their breakfast while Archie was out getting logs to keep the fire for the stew they were cooking.

"Mmm. Granny never fails to prepare the best food every morning!" Archie shouted as he entered the house and placed the logs he collected. He then sat at the table and watched as Bea and granny cooked.

"And when I grow up I'll still help her and learn how to cook all of her wonderful meals!" Bea said enthusiastically and granny smiled at her.

"Can you two wake Lucy and Sarah up now, breakfast will be ready in a moment" Granny told the two as she served the hot venison stew in small portions on the table.

Archie and Bea ran to the bedroom which held four beds. Lucy, Sarah and Archie's beds were very messy while Bea's was neat and tidy.

Bea jumped up and down on Sarah's bed to wake the raven haired girl. Archie got his cup and poured cold water straight from the well on Lucy's face.

"UGH!" Lucy and Sarah grunted in unison as they sat on the bed and scratched their eyes, then Lucy grabbed her pillow and threw it straight towards Archie's face while Sarah just smiled at Bea.

"Kids! Food's ready!"

At granny's shout Lucy and Sarah stared at each other and at the blink of an eye Archie and Bea were the only ones left in the room.

Lucy and Sarah ran fast as they could to the kitchen. They greeted granny with a good morning and stood on the chairs looking over the table and surveyed the plate finding where the larger part of venison was placed.

"MINE!" Sarah grabbed at the same plate Lucy was holding.

"No! MINE!" Lucy would fight to the death just to get that plate.

Archie and Bea came to the kitchen and watched the same scene they saw every time granny prepared meat for breakfast. Bea walked towards the two and grabbed both of their hands to keep them away from the plate. She grabbed a knife—like she always did in times like this—cut the venison of the other and eat the excess part.

"Now it's even!" Bea told the whole household as they all laughed.

"Not again!" Lucy demanded as she took her seat disappointed while Sarah just pouted in defeat.

"Bea always win, you two should know that by now." Archie said as he took a seat next to Bea, opposite to Lucy and Sarah, who were now glaring at each other. Those two could never go a day without fighting, whether it was just for fun or something more serious, but they never lasted long.

**-Granny's Inn-**

"Who the fuck in the world is knocking on my door this early on a Saturday morning!" Santana shouted as she stood up from her bed and walked towards the door. Opening it she saw Quinn standing. "Well look who's here?! What the fuck do you want?"

Quinn entered the room and Santana look at her incredulously—'did I invite her to come in yet?'—Quinn once again turned to look at Santana just as the Latina shut the door behind her.

"Look San I—"Quinn started but was immediately cut off by Santana.

"If you came here to accuse me of inviting Anne to Lima, leave now. She came on her own okay?! I didn't tell her to come here so she could mark her territory and keep you away from _Rachel_!" Santana thought Quinn came to demand Santana to stop making decisions for her because that was not the case! Not yet anyway.

"No—I—I came here to apologize… Anne told me last night that she came here because she was just in New York… I know you have nothing to do with this—"Quinn came near Santana "I'm so sorry San… everything I said to you was wrong and I didn't mean any of it. And I know you know that."

"Fuck you!" Santana told Quinn before they shared a smile.

"Bitch!" they said in unison before they hugged.

"You know Q, what you said kinda hurt me." Santana told Quinn.

"San I'm so sorry. That will never happen again—oh by the way I also came here to invite you to tomorrow night's, annual celebration at Carmel middle school. Everybody in town will be at so what do you think?"

"As long as Brittany will be there, I'm in." Santana said and smirk.

"ohhh I think someone just got laid!" Quinn teases Santana.

"Nahh… Britts is just different from y'know my past… she's not just a good fuck—I think—I—"Santana stutters "Please? Promise me you won't laugh?"

"I can't make that promise but I'll try?" Quinn smiled devilishly at Santana.

"You suck!—well I think I'm—I—uh—inlovewifbrittany—"Santana told Quinn.

"What? I didn't understand a word… you're what?!"

"I think I'm in love with Brittany!" After a long awkward silence on Quinn's part, Santana nudged Quinn "Well, say something freak!"

That sent Quinn laughing in hysterics. She paused to catch her breath and said "You're—You're in love?!" before laughing again. Santana just pouted.

"OH!" Quinn shouted as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Santana.

"What?!"

"I know something you can do… something that will make Brittany say yes when you ask her to go out with you." Quinn smirks before revealing her big idea.

"Sing to her!"

"Sing? Really? That's just for dorks Q and I'm not a dork!"

"Well you are! For Brittany."

"Yea everything for her—but how'd you know she would love—"

"She loves dancing… and I just thought maybe she loves music too? You sing in your bar sometimes, your big gay bar in LA! Then maybe you can pull some of your singing skills here in this small of a town called Lima?" they look in each other and then Santana gave Quinn a big gay high five.

"Your brain is just awesome Q, sometimes!" Santana told Quinn "Just promise me you'll sing with me?"

"Just for you S!" they smiled then started working on the song that could maybe woo Brittany Pierce.

**-Genovia's Palace-**

"Your highness?" Lucy came to the door and wrapped her arms around the waist of her pregnant wife, Rose who was now in the 8th month of her pregnancy.

"My lord? You came in early… why?" Rose spun around to place a kiss on her wife so Lucy immediately leaned to catch her Queen's lips.

"Because any day now this little baby will come out, I just wanted to be here beside you when that time comes" Lucy cupped Rose's face and pulled it up so their eyes met. "I know you're scared, but this love we have Rose… this—" she motion her hands between them "—Us… you have me here, beside you—I already told you this but I'll say this again… I'm going to protect you and this baby inside you… I won't let anyone including the dark Queen touch you, wherever you go… I'll always find you Rose…always" Rose start to cry on Lucy's arms

"I just—I love you so much… and this little kid here, I already love her and I can't afford losing any of you—"Rose stated

Lucy led Rose to the bed, then let Rose rest on her shoulders. After Lucy felt Rose relax she knelt down in front of Rose.

"My Queen please stop crying and worrying? Or this baby here will grow as hard-headed as you…" Lucy kissed Rose tummy.

"Me? Hard-headed?" Rose smiled as she held Lucy's face "Can you get me some blue berries now? The baby is craving some blue berries."

"Can the baby eat tomorrow? I just came in. I don't want to go back down there again?" Lucy pouts and massage Rose tummy.

"Please?"

"But—"

"Who just said that I'm hard-headed earlier?" Rose smiles as Lucy stood up.

"Okay I'll get it for you now"

A few moments later Lucy came back with blue berries and noticed that Rose was now lying on their bed.

"Here" Lucy said as she handed the tray of berries to Rose. Lucy then crawled near Rose tummy and massaged the bump, smiling at her every once in a while.

"Look who's excited"

"I'm just glad that you're okay not. Keep smiling my Queen that way this kid here will grow just perfect as you are—" Lucy stopped as she felt the baby just kicked her hand.

"Oh?" Rose reacted "Do you feel her?"

"Yes—I—I—the baby—kicked"

"I know… talk to her" Rose urged.

"Baby? Hello? Mama's here. Please take care of your mother when I'm not around okay? I'll always take care of both of you for the rest of my life. I will never ever leave yours and your mother's side do you understand that?" then the baby kick again.

"She heard you Lucy" Rose giggled as she set the tray on the table beside the bed and pulled Lucy, her Knight in shining armor, in for a kiss. Rose knew she would love Lucy for the rest of their lives.

**-Town's Center-**

The town center was pretty crowded now. The streets were closed and the entire neighborhood was gathered in the plaza. Quinn and Santana didn't expect this kind of celebration for a school's founding anniversary. This was like a mini New Year's celebration. Quinn parked her car along the side walk and started to walk with Santana. She saw Rachel from the distance talking to non-other than Finn Hudson. Why she felt like she wanted to punch that giant in the face right now, she didn't know?

Santana and Quinn made their way to the crowd. As soon as Santana spotted Brittany the Latina immediately started sweating. 'It's 6pm' she thought 'I don't like this unless I'm at the gym or having sex.'

"Pretty hot in here huh S?" Quinn teased Santana as she felt her friend tensed beside her. Maybe Santana Lopez really had grown up. "Just play it smooth San, like you always do… stay smooth okay? I'm gonna leave you now and I'll just going to look for Harm—"

"Quinn!" Harmony shouted from afar as she ran towards Quinn and Santana.

"Speaking of the little devil, here she is." Santana whispered enough so only Quinn could hear.

"San just be smooth okay?" Quinn winks at her then look at Harmony "Let's go kiddo!"

Santana just talk and to Brittany for hours while Quinn and Harmony taste everything served on the event… everything!.

"Ugh! I'm so full!" Harmony exclaimed as she took her seat at one of the tables near the stage.

"I told you! Ugh! I feel like vomiting!" Quinn told Harmony as she sits next to Harmony.

"Hey freaks!" Santana walked in with Brittany at her side—not hand-in-hand yet—and Santana takes at seat at the same table Quinn and Harmony are sitting at.

They share light conversation as they heard the microphone starting.

"Good Evening people of Lima Ohio—"Shelby said as she greets everybody who attended the event. "—the only middle school we have here in Lima is now celebrating its founding anniversary, people of Lima—"

"Excuse me, just got to find a CR, I have to pee" Quinn stood up, she's not really that needed to pee, she just really don't want to see Shelby's face tonight.

She walked away from the crowd then found the plaza's CR in the Police station.

She entered the station and tells Jesse she's just going to use the rest room.

Quinn heads to the bathroom and is shocked to find Rachel in there.

"Qui—Quinn?"

"Rach—Rachel? I—just uh—"

"Great I have a—Why did you lie to me and say that you weren't in the book Quinn? Why didn't you tell me you were Lucy?"

"Rachel listen to me… the book, do you seriously believe everything in that book? Why? Because of Ms. Sylvester? Rachel I am not a knight! Nor a demigod! You are not a princess… everything around here is not a fairytale, maybe it's just one hell of a crazy coincidence… but just look to it closely, I got Anne, you got Finn. How can we be together?!" Quinn just told Rachel everything that came to mind just so she could hide her fear of talking about the book.

"Are you suggesting that we can be together?!" Rachel asked Quinn, like she didn't hear a thing Quinn said.

"No! I'm saying that we can be together, it's just a book! A book that supposedly will help Harmony cope, not a book to ruin our relationship with our significant others. Rachel I'm so sorry but—"

"I understand Quinn; maybe I just got carried away by everything that has happened lately—I'm so sorry. Excuse me I just have to go. I'll see you around" then Rachel left Quinn alone.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" Quinn muttered

After several minutes Quinn made her way back to her table when she saw the one and only Rachel Berry on stage

As Rachel's voice filled her ears, Rachel looked at Quinn's direction as she grab the microphone from the stand.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

Rachel closed her eyes as she started to really feel the song

_Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

Rachel opened her eyes and look directly at Quinn. The moment when Hazel meet Brown, it's like their eyes are talking to each other.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

Rachel faced the other part of the audience and noticed Finn Hudson listening to her in awe. She can't help but shift her gaze back to Quinn. Quinn's eyes were just memorizing.

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

Harmony smiled as she watched Rachel sing, while Santana was just confused as she watched Quinn who stared blankly as she listened to Rachel's every word.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

the song goes on as it slowly fades….

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

"Thank you" Rachel ended the song as the audience applauded. Some actually cried. Rachel's voice was just mesmerizing.

Santana started to tense up, she looked at Quinn and dragged her to the stage. When they reach the stage Quinn gave Santana the mic and Quinn take her place behind the Piano. She found Rachel in the audience and smiled.

"Hey everyone! I'm Santana Lopez, and this is my friend Quinn Fabray. We're—uhh—going to—"she looked towards Quinn who gives Santana a nod"—this song is for you Brittany Pierce"

Rachel swoons as soon as she hears the Piano not only because Quinn was amazing but because the song was just that good.

Santana start singing and she looks Brittany's straight in the eyes… mesmerized by the light blue eyes of her angel.

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way_

At this point Santana started to gain confidence and walked in the middle of the stage as she kept eye contact with Brittany's.

_All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say _

Santana was lost in her feelings she started to close her eyes and feel the song, Brittany nearly cried but she wanted the song to end,

_Coz I love her with all that i am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_

Quinn keeps playing as she feels the melody of the song, she saw Rachel almost teary eyed, Rachel was swooned too by the performance not just Brittany.

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise _

Quinn joined Santana singing as she made every key on the Piano powerful, people around them were also lost, lost in the love Santana poured in that song for her girl.

_Coz I love her with all that i am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_

Santana walked down the stage and marches towards Brittany's spot__

It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and helped the blonde stand up. As their fingers locked, Quinn smiled think about how much her best friend had grown up.

_All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays_,  
_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say _

No more pulling back, Santana poured her heart out on the last chorus of the song and sang it in a slow tune that Quinn immediately picked up on

_Coz I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land _

The song slowly faded, as the whole audience gazed at Santana and Brittany—except Rachel who kept her gaze on Quinn, and Quinn looked straight back at Rachel as she ended the song with a slow melody.

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_

And the song fades…

"Brittany Pierce, will you—uhh—go on a date with me?"

Phrases such as 'aww' and 'sweet' are heard from the audience, while a 'hot' is heard from Noah Puckerman.

"Yes! Sanny I'd love to" during their hug, nobody notices that Quinn left the stage and ran out to the dark streets of Lima, far enough away from the plaza. Rachel snapped out of her trance as she noticed Quinn was nowhere in sight.

"Quinn wait up!" Harmony called from the back "Why did you run away?"

"I just needed some air." Quinn told Harmony.

"No You don't. Why can't you just follow your heart? So we can all be a family?" Harmony sat on the sidewalk's gutter as she rest her chin on her knees.

Quinn walk towards Harmony and kneelt in front of the kid. "Harm, listen to me. Rachel and I can't be together, I have a girlfriend. This fairytale thing of you? It's just a story. Maybe the characters are similar to us, but that doesn't mean they're true—let's just—"

"No!" Harmony started to tear up "You promised me! You promised us! You told me and Mom that you would protect us! That You'll take care of us! You told me to take care of mom when you're away! And now—you're here! And I'm still the one taking care of mom! Please? You're my mama Quinn. You need to remember everything now!" Harmony completely hid her face on her knees as she cries hard "—I just can't see what's wrong!"

Quinn sits beside Harmony and held her daughter tight. She didn't admit that she loves this kid, but Rachel as her mother was just crazy.

"If your book is real and everything was destined to happen, it will come true. We don't need to force our lives to collide. Let's just wait to see what will happen next, ok Harm? I still love you okay? Don't cry now. Everything will be okay in time."

"It's just so hard that I remember and all of you don't. I wish Grandma Sue was here to help me."

"Shush. You want to sleep at my place tonight? We can have a sleep over?"

"Yea, I'm just gonna tell mom. I'm still grounded, but maybe she can let me just for a night."

**-Quinn's Apartment-**

Later that night, Santana and Brittany made their way home to the Inn. Harmony managed to get permission from Shelby, to sleep over at a classmate's house, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

On their way home to Quinn's apartment, just next to Rachel's (her neighbor had Tina just moved out a Quinn managed to get her apartment), they notice Rachel walking alone, so Quinn momentarily stops the car.

"Rachel? Hey! You need a ride?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course."

Rachel opened the back seat door then took a seat next to Harmony.

"Thank you Quinn. Wait what is Harmony doing here?"

"She's sleeping over at my place tonight…"

"Shelby allowed her too?!" Rachel was shocked while Quinn and Harmony just shared a smiled. Rachel could tell what kind of monkey business they were up too. 'Very sneaky' she thought.

Quinn parked and Rachel invited them inside for some cookies and coffee, just what both Quinn and Harmony loved. They all made their way inside Rachel's house, then all sat down in the living room to watch evening news.

"Miss Rachel, can I get some more cookies?" Harmony asked with her puppy dog eyes while Rachel listened to Quinn talk about her life, well everything she remembered anyway.

"Yes, just get the jar from the kitchen. You can have the rest." Rachel giggled as Harmony Squealed in joy.

Harmony skipped all the way to the kitchen, grabbed the cookie jar and took out the remaining six cookies. As she put the jar back on the kitchen counter, something outside caught her eye. She took a second look out the window and saw Mr. Russell Gold's face which was red, scary and looked like it was on fire. Harmony froze, too scared to move.

"Harmony? What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she saw Harmony frozen in place. Harmony points at the window but when Rachel and Harmony look out the window, Gold is nowhere in sight.

**AN2: LOL! I keep giving you a cliffhanger-ish ending. I'm enjoying it :] and I can't help not giving you a fabathroom scene ;] and a Brittana moment ;]**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**

**Songs used: "White Horse" by Taylor Swift sung by Rachel, "Out of My league" by Stephen Speaks sung by Santana and Quinn.**

**-skysplits**


	9. Glass Slippers

**AN: So here is the chapter of Quinn starts bringing the Happy endings! Based on the title of this chapter that's already a hint on what fairytale is this now okay? Anyway sorry for late update :c I miss you guys! Chang-Chang/Tike Interactionssss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and Once Upon a time.**

* * *

**-The Mansion-**

Lady Tremaine and her two daughters, Anastasia and Drizella, were getting ready for the palace ball later that night. A ball where the Prince was going to choose amongst the single ladies in the whole kingdomwho got to marry him. While this young lady, named Cinderella, a beautiful young lady cleaning the house while her stepsisters are fitting their wardrobes.

Cinderella!" called her stepmother "Make sure when we get back here all of your chores are completed! Oh and don't forget to lock the doors!"

Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella made their way to the palace.

Cinderella was cleaning their backyard when her fairy godmother appearedout of nowhere.

"Do not despair dear, you will attend that ball." the fairy godmother told Cinderella.

"Who are you?" Cinderella asked.

"I'm your fairy godmother, and I'm here to change your life… Cinderella."

"Bu—but my stepmother told me not to go; she has forbidden me to leave."

"Your stepmother doesn't have this—" her fairy godmother showed her magic wand to Cinderella "—this magic wand has the power to take you to the ball… to your prince… and to—" the fairy godmother was cut off by sparks that made her disappear.

The fairy's wand was dropped on the ground as Cinderella walked back to avoid the blast.

"Wh—what did you do?!" Cinderella asked the man with golden hair, who was wearing black and red robes.

"I just get what I've wanted—nothing for you to be scared of dearie," said the man as he kneeled down to pick up the wand.

"No—nothing?" Cinderella asked as her body start to shake in fear "You just killed my fairy godmother! She was just trying to help me!"

"Do you know what this is?" said Hades as he waved the wand in the air.

"Pure magic?" the innocent young lady answered.

"Pure evil—trust me I've done you a favor… All magic comes with a price."

"My life… was tragic" Cinderella confessed

"Then change it!" Hades answered. "You know what, you can't handle this!" then he started to walk away.

Cinderella ran afterHades "Wait—I—I can handle that! I will do anything to get out of here! Anything! Anything!"

"Anything?"

"ANYTHING!—do you know how to use that wand Mister?"

"Hades—and yes of course I do!"

"Then please! Help me!" Cinderella begged.

"Then you'll owe me a favor!"

"Name it! What do you want?"

"Something… precious?"

"I have nothing—"

"But you will… riches, and everything else you want."

"I don't care about riches… just get me out of here!"

"Now we're talking—" he said, as parchment came out of thin air. "All you need to do is sign on the dotted line! Do we have a deal?"

"Yes! Yes thank you!" Cinderella signed on the line then Hades flicked the wand and magically, Cinderella was now wearing a beautiful gown.

"And for the final touch—" once again he flicked the wandand Cinderella had on glass slippers.

"Glass?"

"Any story needs a memorable detail…" Hades said with a wide grin.

**-Lima street—**

"Are you sure it's okay if we walk on the open?" Harmony asked Quinn as they walked on the streets of Lima.

"Enough sneaking around child—your mom knows I'm walking you to the bus so it's my pleasure to have a she's—my—daughter again chat" Quinn told Harmony as the girl walked with her hand in hand and bouncing in joy.

"You're brave—we need that for operation cobra… speaking of, you think we should have code names?" Harmony asked as she stoppedto block Quinn's way.

"Isn't cobra already our code name?" Quinn asked questioningly who had stopped walking because of the little girl who was in her way.

"That's the mission's name—I meant us. I need something to call you."

"Oh?—uhh—why don't you just call me… Quinn? For now."

"Okay… well then, see you later Quinn!" Harmony smiled at her and jumpedon the bus as it made its stop.

Quinn, who was still looking at the bus as it made its way to Carmel,looked away when the sound of the Sherriff's siren caught her attention.

"What's with the siren?" Quinn asked Jesse as he gets out ofhis car.

"Well, it's normally so hard to get your attention."

"Well—you got you going to put me in jail again?"

"No, I'm thanking you—for finding the Coma patient."

"So what do I get? An accommodation? Key to the city?"

"Well a job actually, as my deputy."

"Thank you but I have a job."

Jesse gave his card to Quinn anyway beforeshe made her way to granny's to meet up with Santana.

While she was waiting for Santana, Shelby came in and sat down in the chair opposite Quinn's.

"Well how's your relationship with Harmony? And Yes, I know everything, but I don't mind—"

"You don't?"

"No,because you no longer worry me, Miss Fabray. See I did a little digging to find out who you are and what I found is quite soothing. You're still here for the past week and you haven't had a place to stay. I don't think you're a kind of person to sleep on the streets. Am I right?"

"Oh? So you figured it out where I'm staying?"

"Yes. Miss Berry's neighborhood, how long is your lease?—Oh wait! You don't have one. You see my point?" Quinn shook her head cause, not quite understandingwhere Shelby was going with this? "Miss Fabray, I know if something needs to grow it must have roots and you? Well you don't have any. people don't change, they're just fooling themselves believing they can—"

"You don't know me—"

"I do! All I ask is carry on your path in life, you think of Harmony and what's best for her? Perhaps consider a clean break because it'sgonna happen anyway. Enjoy your coffee Miss Fabray." Shelby said as she stood up before exiting the Diner.

Quinn then stood up accidently spilling her coffee all over her clothes in the process."Really?"

Brittany came in a hurry and gave Quinn a towel to clean up.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use to clean up?" Quinn asked Brittany.

"Hmm… yea right there."

Then Quinn made her way to the laundry took her shirt off, leaving her only in a tank top.

As she grabbed a blue long sleeve shirt and put it on,Quinn notices a young pregnant Asian lady on the other machine making her laundry.

"Oh?" Quinn reacted; she's too young to have a child.

"Last night, I felt contractions already." the lady said.

"That's… great" Quinn said, not really sure how to reply to that.

The girl just nodded.

"It's just—just hard… they think when the baby comes, no one thinks I can do this… no one thinks I can do they're right." The young lady told Quinn as the blonde buttoned her shirt and the girl folded the clothes that had been dried.

"Screw 'em…" Quinn told the young lady

"What?"

"Screw old are you?"

"19?"

"I know what it's like to grow up without any parents, I grew up alone. Maybe, I don't really know. Three years ago I wasin a car accident lost those memories. I haven't seen any pictures or whatever my parents left for this stable life I'm living in LA." Quinn took a step closer to the girl. "My point is—if you give up, that baby may grow up without a parent to look out for her and I'll tell you, that hurts so for your baby, she'll be your life after all."

"Why—"

"I already feel that way too… that's why I'm here in this town, to fix everything and make time for my daughter. That kid inside might bring joy to that baby, well, the choice is yours."

"But is it really that simple?"

"No, people aregonna tell who you are your whole life, you just got to punch back and say 'no, this is who I am', if you want to change things… change them! You have to go out there and change it yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world." the girl started to tear up.

**-Mayor's House—**

"I know you think otherwise, but I really don't enjoy my Saturday council meetings. Now, you know the rules?" Shelby said as she started giving Harmony her morning lectures.

"Yes on homework, no watching TV and stay inside." Harmony recited

"Good girl… under no circumstances will you leave this house."

"You mean I can't see my mom?"

"She's not your mother! She's just a woman passing do as I say or there will be consequences. I'll be back at five sharp!"

Harmony followed her mother to the door and after she saw that Shelby was no longer in sight, she grabbed her bag and ran to Quinn's house.

**-Quinn's Apartment—**

Quinn was unpacking her clothes as Rachel prepared breakfast for the two of them. When Quinn started movingin her house, they decided to take turns making breakfast and dinner for each other. Today was time for Rachel to go and cook for Quinn.

"Now this is the last one." Quinn concludes as she unpacked the last set of clothes she had in the suit cases Santana brought to her.

"So that's all your stuff?" Rachel asked her as the brunette gave her plates of bacon's of course.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked back. "This is all of it. I'm not—sentimental."

_Knock knockknock_

Rachel walked towards Quinn's door and opened the door revealing Russell's face.

"Miss Berry? I didn't expect you to be here. Is Miss Fabrayin?"Russell politely asked Rachel, but Quinn heard so she came to the door.

"Hi my name is Russell Gold, we met before"

"I remember."

"Good… I have a proposition for you Miss Fabray, I uh—I need your help, to look for someone for me." Rachel raised her eyebrows to Russell's proposition.

"Really?" Quinn asks the man.

"You know what I'm going to jump in the bath now." Rachel said before exiting the room.

"I have her photo here. "Russell said, givingthe photo to Quinn. "Her name is Tina Cohen-Chang,she robbed my store last night and took something very important to me."

"So why don't you just call the police?"

"Because she's a confused young 's pregnant, alone, and scared. I don't want to ruinthis young girl's life. I just want what belongs to me."

"—and what is it?"

"Let's just say it's a precious object and just leave it at tha.t"

"When did you last saw her?"

"Last night… when I got this—"Russellshow his scratch in the face. "She became I aggressive—like she wanted to change her life. I don't know what gets in to her."

Quinn smiled; she gave that advice to Tina on the Laundry room earlier that day.

"So you'll help me?" Russell ask Quinn

"I'll help her…"

"Hey Quinn can we—"Harmony exclaimed as she came rushing to the door but stopped when she saw Russell Gold, the man who scared her last night.

"Hey little Harmony? How are you?" Russell greets the child.

Harmony take a long sip then answered "O-kay?" then Russell nodded.

"Good. Give me regards to your mother… and good luck MissFabray"

Russell exited the rom and left the house.

"Do you know who that was?!" Harmony came rushing on Quinn's direction.

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Who?Cause I'm still trying to figure it out…"

"Oohhh… I meant in reality—"

"Are those all of your things?"

"Harm? What are you doing here?"

"My mom's not home till five so I thought we could hang out."

"Aww kid I wish I could but I have something to do…"

They started to walk to Granny's where Quinn last saw Tina. Rachel followed them without Quinn and Harmony knowing..

"Can I come with you?"

"No. it's dangerous!"

"A pregnant lady is dangerous?"

"She just assaulted Mr. Gold!"

"Cool!" Harmony claps her hands.

"This isn't a game! She's desperate!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because, IKnow what she's going through!"

"Well then let's find her!"

They reach Quinn's car and Harmony start to get in before Quinn stops Harmony.

"Oh no nonono! You can't come with me!"

"No? Finethen I'll go find her myself!"

"Then I'll find you and bring you back!"

"Then you'll be helping me!"

"Hey! I'm just trying to be responsible here!"

"—and I'm just trying to spend time with you!" Harmony opened the door and sit on the passenger's seat.

"Oh?!That is really not fair!"

"Hey! I'll come too!" Rachel ran to their direction.

"Rach? But this—"

"Please?"

"Fuck my life…" Quinn whispered and Rachel sat in the back seat.

"So the maid? What's her story?"

**-Cinderella's wedding—**

Cinderella was on the balcony of the Prince Michael's castle watching the fireworks show.

"What's wrong?" Prince Michael asked.

"Nothing. Every year when I was growing up, I used to watch these fireworks from afar, I knew what they're meant was something special was happening in the palace, but now, they're for me—for our wedding."

They shared a kiss.

They went in to the ball as everybody applaudedthe newlyweds.

Princess Rose and Lucy we're also at the ball. Rose gave Cinderella a hug.

"I'm so glad you make it here!" Cinderella told Rose.

They started dancing the whole night.

It was now Lucy's turn to dance with Cinderella.

"Congratulations Ella, you two will be very happy."

"Thank you Lucy." then Cinderella smiled at Lucy.

Prince Michael turned to dance her Queen but Rose grab Cinderella from the prince and she dance with Ella.

"Ella dear!" Rose squealed as she hold on Ella's hands and start dancing with her. "This is truly a night for celebration. Do you realize how much of an inspiration you are to every one?"

"All I did was get marry to my prince"

"All you did was show every one that you can change your life."They bowed to each other "I'm proud of you" then Rose made her way.

But as Cinderella's turned she saw Hades waiting to dance with her.

"I'm proud of you too." Hades told her.

"You? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just going to make sure your happy at the end of our know, true love, riches, happy you get everything you desired?"

"Yes I did and what do you want now? What's you price? My jewels?The ring?"

"No nono dearie not my I want is something you don't currently possess but I know is coming! .Born."

In Cinderella's turn on the dance floor Hades disappeared.

Cinderella came packing her things in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Michael ask "Are we going somewhere?—wait you're going somewhere?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Ella that's wonderful! Why are you upset? This is what we wanted?"

"There's something that night we met in your ball? It wasn't my fairy godmother sent me was Hades, I've made a deal with him. I didn't understand what I've promised so now he's here to get what I promised."

"What did you promise?"

"He tricked me. I thought he wanted gold or jewels."

"What was it?" Ella hold her baby bump "Our baby?!"

"I'm so sorry."

"No. I don't care what that imp said, magic may have brought us together, but we created this love."

"But I made a deal… I can't break its, he's too powerful, he's a god"

"Then the answer is 'll make another deal" Prince Michael cupped Cinderella's cheek and kissed her as the girl cry in her Prince's arms.

**-Lima, OH—**

Quinn, Rachel and Harmony we're on their walk to Granny's when they met Brittany outside. Brittany was Tina's friend since she works at Granny's as a maid.

"So this boyfriend of Tina's, do you think he's involved of her disappearance?" Quinn asked Brittany.

"He left her when she just started carrying the the unexpected comes he le—"Brittany was cut by the sound of her car that was being towed by Matt, she ran towards the black guy's direction. "—Hey hey Billy be careful! You almost shut off my wolf thing Billy—"Quinn looked at the car and saw a wolf figured glass hanging on Brittany's window car."—it's a good luck."

"I'm so sorry Britt, but look its fine—"

"Uhh—Britt? What about her family?"

"Oh? Ah she's got this stepmom and stepsisters that she hasn't talked to in ages."

"Wait!? Stepmom? And stepsisters? And she's a maid—" Harmony started as she heard Brittany.

"Harmony wait! Not now." Quinn shut Harmony off and Rachel look at Quinn like she just killed a very cute kitten and Quinn looked back with a 'what-did-i-do?' look.

"I don't know what you've heard but its wrong, "Brittany said,defending Tina. "Everybody thinks she's not ready to have this kid, She's trying… going to night classes, working for herself, trying get her life together…" Quinn and Rachel shared a smile in realization that this girl, Rachel's former neighbor, was really a brave young woman, Harmony watching her parent and she also started to smile. "Do you understand that?"

"I think so."

"Maybe you should just stay out of it. "

"I've been through a lot too Britt and I'm sure I can help her."

"Then find Mike"

"Where can I find him?"

"He's living with his dad."

Quinn, with Rachel and Harmony, drove to the Chang household. Only Quinn came to the door leaving Harmony and Rachel in the car.

"Can I help you?" a tall Asian guy greets them.

"Mike Chang?" Quinn asked.

"Yea, who are you?"

"I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm—I'm looking for Tina Cohen-Chang…she's in trouble, just thought she came here to see you…"

"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore. "An older man in suit came on mike's back, "If she's in trouble, I'm so sorry but we can't help you. I'm not going to let my son threw everything for her, I'm not letting that happen to my son"

"Dad, maybe we should help her look"

"Don't you dare son." Then his father walked inside the house again.

"Mike if you want to come, then 't let him decide for you…if Tina runs away with the baby she'll be in a great trouble."

"She's running away with the baby?!"

"Yes!"

"Mike! Inside. Now!" mike walk inside and his father walk towards Quinn "You don't know anything, she sold the baby!"

"She what?"

"She sold the baby for that child to have a future, good you think that a 19 year old lady can already live in her own? I just found the right person; he's rich and can take care of the baby well."

"Mr. Gold?"

"Is that what are you doing? He hired you to bring him the baby…"

They headed back to granny to talk to Brittany again.

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Quinn came rushing inside with just Harmony.

"Tina is my friend, and I don't like the idea people judging her. "

"Britt? Where is your car? Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without me"

"I can't talk in front of her, after all she's the mayor's kid."

"Hey I'm on your side!" Harmony told Brittany.

"Harm? I need to find this woman and for me to do that you need to go home, Miss Berry and I promised you to find her, please? Listen to me seriously, she won't tell me if you're around."

"Okay"

"Thank you"

Harmony then left.

"She said she was driving to Boston, she said she try to bring her life together…"

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About half an hour?"

Quinn then got in the car anddrove the car with Rachel beside her.

"What did she tell you?" Harmony exclaimed as shepopped out on the back seat and Quinn look at Rachel and the teacher just shrug.

"Harm?! What the hell? I'm going to Boston you can't come with me..."

"She can't go to Boston! She can't leave! Bad things happen to someone who tries to leave this town!"

"I don't want to argue with you about the cur—"Quinn was cut because Rachel is just there with them, she can't talk about the fairytales right now. "—about operation cobra!"

"We need to find her before she gets hurt!" Harmony commanded Quinn.

"Hurt?" Rachel asked the two.

"Yes!"

"Oh my god! Quinn we need to hurry!"

"What?! What's wrong with you two?!"

"Drive. Fast. Now!" Rachel and Harmony told in unison.

"Phew! Okay buckle up!"

**-The Dungeon—**

"What are we doing down here?" Ella asked Lucy as they walk in the dungeon with Archie and Michael.

"We need a place to keep him; Hades is the most dangerous man in all the need a special prison for him…"

"But how are we getting him here? He eluded himself forever."

"The deals are also his weakness—"Archie said, "—He can't resist deal with people… and we know who he want to deal next… You."

"We sent one of Rose's bluebirds to him; to invite him for another deal… he accepts it—you just need to tell him that you're having twins, so you made another deal with him… and use this—" Lucy gave Ella a magic Quill "—this is a magic Quill, the blue fairy cast a spell on it, anyone tries to use this will make them frozen and their magic will become impotent… all you got to do is make him sign the contract."

"What if this magic we're using also come with a price? This whole magic thing brings us all here after all."

"Then I'll pay for it. I will do anything just to save you and our child." Prince Michael assures Cinderella.

"Let's go!" Lucy commands them.

"Okay! Let's get him!"

Moments later, Cinderella was alone.

"Well wellwell… a little bird told me you wanted to speak?" hades greets her.

"Yes, I want to alter the bargain!"

"That's not how I do things."

"I think you'll want it. I'm having twins,"

"Is that so? Oooh? And what do you want? Give up both?—"Ella nods "—why is that I wonder?"

"My husband is—he's having a hard time… our kingdom is poor, our kingdom is losing and our crops are dying, we can't support ourselves and our people… "

"And you will trade your other child for….. comfort?"

"I can always have more children… but I can't grow crops and dig soil. In exchange for my other child, here's another contract for our deal… and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line. "Ella showed the Quill to Hades.

Hades read then signed the contract. He immediately froze as he spoke.

"No one breaks a deal with me dearie. No matter where you are, no matter what land you set yourself—I'll assure you! I'll have your baby!"

"Michael! Lucy! Archie!"

Then the four of them hurried to meet Ella and a frozen Hades.

**-Lima General Hospital—**

"You know Quinn you're different." Rachel told Quinn as they wait for Ella on the delivery room.

"Why's that?"

"You're the only one who can do only one can leave Lima, well no one has tried except Tina… but—"

"Anyone but me?"

"Yeah"

"Are we going to talk about this again Rach?"

"No I just—"

"Good job Miss Fabray" they cut by Russell. "Well it must be my luck day?"

"A baby? Your merchandise? Why you didn't tell me?"

"Well I wanted to tell you, but it's more fun if you discover it yourself…"

"No, you can't have the baby! She'll take care of it!"

"Charming, I love your bravery Miss Fabray, but a deal is a deal. You know what I like you Miss Fabray, you have this attitude, you're not afraid of me are you? You're like have blood like mine?"

"So she can keep the baby now?"

"Not just yet… that's not what I do—if you want Tina keep her baby, are you willing to take deals with me?"

"What do you want?"

"I just don't know that 'll owe me a favor"

"Deal." Quinn shookRussell's hand.

Rachel and Harmony visited Tina's room while Quinn was talking to Russell.

"Hey?" Rachel greeted her new friend Tina. "What's her name?"

"Alexandra."

"Pretty…" Harmony said has she played with the baby's little hands.

"Thank you for getting me here. "

"Mr. Gold is outside; she talking to Quinn right now… and Quinn just please Russell so you can now have the baby."

"What did she do?"

"She made deal with him."

"Thank you so much." Tina pats the baby's head while Rachel holds harmony's hand making the girl smile.

"Hey kid it's almost five we have to go!" Quinn entered the room, smile at Tina and grab Harmony's hand.

"Qui—Quinn you—"Rachel muttered.

"Oh? I'm so—"Quinn was holding Rachel's hand not Harmony'swhich made the kid smile so much that she could cantain then skipped her way outside to Quinn's car.

"It's okay." and Rachel just smiled and walk out the room too with Quinn awkwardly behind her blushing. "Quinn!"

"Yeah?"

"I have a shift tonight so I can't come see you, bye"

"Yea sure, thank by the way"

Then they share their good byes as Mike entered the door to Tina's room.

"Is that her?" Mike asks.

"Mike?"

"I'm so sorry. I never should've left you."

"You're back?"

"Yeah I'm back" Mike walk closer and sit to the hospital bed next to Tina. "Here I got her a present—"Mike opened the box revealing a glass baby slippers it made Tina giggled how small and cute it is. "—but I don't know if they're going to fit." Mike put the slippers on Tina, which fit perfectly.

"It's perfect." They both shared a kiss.

-**Lima's Street-**

" code name, I was thinking in honor of Cinderella." Quinn told Harmony as they talkedin Quinn's car. Harmony shook her head. "You have other nick names in mind?"

"Yup"

"Well what is it?"

"I'm not sure you're ready yet—"

"Not ready yet? Introducing me to your fairytales?"

"Kind of."

* * *

**AN2: Do you guys love the story? Review, Favorite and Follow that keeps me motivated… Thank you to those who already followed and favorite this story and keep reviews coming…**

**Whose story next? Hmmm….**

**-skysplits**


	10. Things are Changing

**AN: Guys I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting! So here's a very long chapter from me… don't get mad, all the late updates will be filled before the end of the year. I wont talk anymore here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Once upon a time.**

**Warning: Unbeta'd chapter cause I will upload this as I finish writing because this update was so friggin' late!, next chapter will be beta'd I swear!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**-The Carnival Tents-**

This travelling merchants and performers round the kingdom on the entire year. They visit different villages and move out after a month. The carnival only opens every weekend so the entire village is waiting for it to come. But they didn't know that behind this Carnival's and shows, these people are the greatest trick masters. Every show, they let little children roam around and stole some coins or objects from other people. This is how the story of a young boy named Jiminy takes place.

"I wish! I wish! But nothing changes!" said a puppeteer while performing and the crowd laughs. "I wish I was better with wishes! I wish there's someone in the kingdom who can defeat the fierce dragon!"

"Aha!" a puppet wearing a warrior's suit came out. "I'll slay the fierce dragon…." While the man puppeteer was talking, the little boy with a curly brown hair was on the crowd roaming. Jiminy, he is the son of a two puppeteer on the show. He stood at the side of an old lady who is very entertained at the moment by the show, he slowly grab his knife and start making patterns on the old lady's bag. After he cut the bag he opened his own bag and catch whatever falls on the old lady's bag. He continued it until the show is over. He met his parents at the back of the wagon.

His father grabs his bag and pours all the stolen coins on the floor and when Jiminy attempts to pick some his father stops him.

"Oh no no! careful!" and the man swat Jiminy's hand away from the coins. "They might disappear" then jiminy's attention was put on the cage inside of his back.

"Oh?! A cricket!" Jiminy said.

"Crickets are troll… they're lazy bugs" her mother said.

"But they can do whatever they want! They're hoping from place to place… they're free." Jiminy said.

"You're free, to do what ever you want, to be who you are" His mother said.

"What if maybe I want to be something else? Maybe I don't want to steal? Maybe I want to be… good?"

"HA! All that from a cricket!" His father told the two and her mother burst in laughs.

"Good is another term for weak! Let me think for you, that's what parents are for to help you!" His mother said and her father said continued.

"You are who you are, and there's no changing it Jiminy… right?"

"Right"

"Problem solved!"

**-Dr. Suester's Clinic-**

"Do you—do you like crickets?" Harmony ask Dr. Shuester as they both sat down on the couch.

"Ohhh right? Because you think I'm—I'm Jiminy Cricket? Why do you think like that Harmony?"

"Because its who you are..."

"Me? So every cricket here in Lima they were once people too?"

Harmony stands up and walk towards the window. She look quietly outside and listening to evening's silence.

"There's no other crickets here—listen!"

William fell silence and yes no crickets heard.

"Maybe it not dark enough?"

"There's never been crickets here, you just never notice"

"Sooo you think that's proof that there's a curse?"

"Yes i know but that's not enough, Im looking for more!" Harmony told the man enthusiastically.

"Okay harmony I ask this to you before and you say you'll think aboout it but—why do you think it's so important that this is real?"

Harmony think for a moment and her face was undetermined then she answered "Because i think it's just is..."

"All right, well keep thinking about that answer Harmony cause i think there's something burried there... "

**-Sheriff's Station-**

This is Quinn's first day as deputy on the town and Jesse gave Quinn her Deputy uniform, its a dark green long sleeves with a black neck tie, and a paired pants.

"Really? A tie?" Quinn told Jesse as she lift the Uniform up. "You know you dont have to dress as man to have an authority."

"So you want to serve town's people wearing that black leathered jacket?" Jesse ask sarcastically pointing on Quinn's clothes.

"Yep! And that's what im gonna fo right now" she threw the uniform on Jesse's desk and put her hands on her hip.

"Well what would I say? But atleast wear the badge!" Jesse gave a badge to Quinn, her face turn into disgust "Please? For you to be officially part of the community?"

Quinn takes the badge but as she put the badge on her belt the ground shakes. The telephones on the office all rings. It's like something happened after Quinn accept to be part of the town. She look at her badge then look at Jesse but the man just shrugs. Jesse answered the first call.

"Let's go to you first job!" Jesse grabs his jacket and exits the room and Quinn still holding on her badge followed Jesse.

**-Old Mining Site-**

As they pulled on the site it was already filled with the fire department people, town's people and Shelby is already on the site.

"Everyone! Step back please?!" Shelby shouts as she shooed people around the site.

"Is that a crater?" Brittany ask an old bald man named Burt.

"It's a tunnel… people believe it's an old mine something collapsed" Burt told Brittany.

"Sheriff please set up a parameters please and help the fire department—" the mayor ordered to Jesse "—Miss Fabray this is now official town business you're free to go."

"Well actually Madam Mayor I'm working for the town now" Quinn answered the mayor.

Then Shelby shifts her look on Jesse's position.

"She's my new Deputy" then Jesse smirks and Quinn give 'the look' to Shelby.

"Well it seems that the mayor is always the last to know?—then Deputy why not make yourself useful and manage the crowd over there" then she turned around to face the crowd. "People of Lima don't be alarmed; we all know that this is a honeycomb of old land mines, but fear not! I will undertake this site and make a project for this to be usefull and safe for all of you, to rehabilitate it for town's use—we will collapse it! Bulldozed it! And Pave it!"

"Pave it?! What if there's something down there?" harmony came out of the crowd hand in hand with Dr. Shuester.

Shelby grab harmony's Collar and drags her away "Harmony! What are you doing around here?"

"What's down there!?" Harmony ask her mother.

"Nothing! So step back—" then harmony run back to the crowd "—so all of you please! Step back! Thank. You!"

Then Shelby pick something up on the ground. It looks like a part of something that's been broken, it's a glass. This caught harmony's eyes so the kid just stare at her mother, Shelby examine the piece and her eyes grew big and she saw that harmony and Quinn is looking at her so she put the piece in her jacket.

"What was that?!" harmony ask Quinn as Quinn leaned to harmony to hear what the kid was whispering.

"Harm! ENOUGH!" Shelby came rushing to the two's direction and grab harmony in hand and Quinn walked away. "This! Is a safety issue! Go back to the car!"

But instead harmony run to Dr. Shuester's direction, where Quinn and William are talking.

"This requires our skills on operation cobra! Both of you!" harmony told the two and William just look at Quinn, while Quinn make a eyebrow raised.

" I—I didn't realize I was in operation cobra…" Will said

"Of course you are! You know everything!—we cant let her do this! What if something's really down there?"

"Its just old mine tunnels! There's nothing down there!" Quinn told harmony.

"—and it just collapsed itself after years?! Quinn your changing things! You're breaking the curse!"

"No im not!"

"you are!—well did you do something today? Something that can made this happen?" harmony said and Quinn place her hand on the badge pinned in her and looked at Will but Shelby came in them.

Then harmony go to the car, and Quinn back to her work… as deputy.

"Dr. Shuester! Can I have a word please?" Shelby ask William. Then William walk back and approach Shelby. "Okay! We're done with this!"

"Excuse me?"

"My daughter! We need a new plan! Everything I do she thinks is a horrible plot! This! The tunnel!? Im rehabilitating this to some useful use and she was thinking I was hiding something down there?! How could I hide something in an old mine tunnel ha?! Why everything is very logical to her?!"

"Because she had a very wide imagination…"

"YES!" Shelby's on rage "And you let her do it! Sometimes I think you forgotten… you work for me! You're and EMPLOYEE! And I can FIRE you! And I'll take your office! Take your house! Your money and you'll be just a tiny shrunken creature who'll just walk around this town and this!—" Shelby gets hold of William's umbrella "—this is the only thing left in you! The only roof you'll put into you damn head!"

"The—then what do you want me to do?"

"Get that delusion out of my daughter's head! And CRASH. IT!"

**-The Carnival—**

Several year later Jiminy grown to a man, after 10 years on Jiminy's life still working with these people, and her parents.

"Can we postponed this show" Jiminy ask his parents

"No! of course not!"

"But do we still have to steal from them? I mean the tickets are sold every show! And we had lots of money"

"You know Jiminy its Nature!—" his father told him "We still from them—"

"—and they still from other people! That's what you call economy! And we're having a great part on that economy" his mother continued.

"I—I want to quit!"

"Oh this again?!" his mother told him as his father just shook his head. "We're old Jiminy, so be good and set up now!"

While Jiminy setting up the set for their show later it started to rain hard so he almost gives up setting up. But a boy holding an umbrella approach him.

"You don't like it?" the little boy ask.

"Don't like what?"Jiminy replied.

"What you're doing, you look like kinda sad"

"No, No I don't… Same show, same fare every year"

"Then why don't you do something else?" The boy said,.

"Cause this is just who I am—wait? You just came here to watch us setting up?"

"NO? I came here to look for crickets"

"Oh crickets? Haven't listen on crickets in a while" and Jiminy stop on his work and start on listening to the crickets. "Kid you go home now or you're going to catch a cold."

"Here!" the kid hand the umbrella to Jiminy "Have my umbrella! I don't live far" the boy run away but took a paused and look back on Jiminy "Cant wait to see the show!"

**-Dr. Shuester's Clinic-**

"Dr. Shuester?" Harmony called as she entered the clinic.

"You come early? Sit down we need to talk abou—"

"Yes! Here look what I bring!" Harmony open her backpack and show to Will what's on it. It was full of energy bars, and water bottle and some kind of first aids. "Lets go to the tunnel! For operation cobra!"

"What are these? Candy bars? Flashlights? Ugh—harmony we need to talk about this don't tell me you really wanted to go down there?"

"Quinn's here, and stuffs are happening! I need to look t it!"

"Harm! Harm stop! Sit down… there is no proof! All of this! All of this! Is a delusion!—do you know what delusion is?"

"I think so?"

"Its something that's not real! And its not healthy you know?—"When Dr. Shuester start explain on harmony, where harmony didn't like where this talk was going, her face was adorned by some incredulous look for William."—all I can do toy you was Psychosis, do you know what psychosis means? That's when you can no longer tell what's real and do you know if that continues? We have to locked you away. Harmony look, this need to be stopped! You need to wake up! This. Nonsense. Must. End" but before William can finish wha he was saying, harmony stood up and leave the clinic teary eyed. That leave William sitting on his couch and feel bad for what he just tell to the kid.

**-Sheriff's Office-**

Earlier that day…

Its Quinn's free time and Rachel just dropped by to the Station before heading to the hospital for her shift as a volunteer. Quinn and Rachel was hanging out on Quinn's desk playing some kind of a game like 'Hangaroo' but in this game the one who's guessing will be the one to be hanged— Yes! Crazy! But sweet? No. well kinda—so they're playing these and its time when Rachel is the one to guess.

"For letters? Really Quinn? Am I that dumb?" Rachel complained because Quinn just draw four underlines on the paper, that mean the word was a four letter word, obviously!.

"I don't know, that's what popped out of my mind though then just guess it if its too easy! I don't want you to be hanged in here so I gave an easy one" then Quinn grabbed the pen and looked at Rachel "Letter?"

"Okay so is there an 'M' in there?" Rachel guessed. Quinn drew an X above the head. "What? No Ms!? Wait then an 'A' maybe? Of course a vowel!" the Quinn is now laughing while he drew another X on the top of Rachel's cartoon head "What?! Is that for real? Then maybe an 'E'?" then Quinn put an E on the last line.

"Finally! So next letter?"

"Is there a sign of 'I' in there?"

Quinn burst of laughing grabbed the paper and fill it up with the letters assembled 'ROSE'

"I don't want to hang you but Im sorry!"

"Rose? Why Rose?"

"I don't know, it just did—" Quinn point on her desk and point to the vase with rose on it "—Brittany gave me some of that this morning so maybe that's where I got this"

"You love this game are you?" Rachel ask Quinn because she saw that the blonde is enjoying this game. "You playing this when your still a kid?"

"What? I can't remember things you now, I—"

"Oh im so sorry… but im sure it'll be back, if not now then maybe someday? And you're making new memories now are you?"

"Yeah, I think so, new wonderful memories. I just thank Santana cause she never leaved me well I think she's grateful too cause I don't leave her also" Quinn said Jokingly and they both laugh.

"Can we play again?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Okay" when Quinn grabbed the paper it's the moment where a familiar blonde came to the door.

"Can I join you two?"

"Anne?" Quinn asked.

"Ms. Mills? I—I—" Rachel stuttered.

"Yes? Baby you look like you have seen a ghost—Hello there Ms. Berry!"

"I haven't check the time,I almost forgot I have a shift on the Hospital now—bye Qui—Quinn and to you Anne…"

"Have a Good day Ms. Berry!" Anne called and Rachel exits the office.

"Wha—Why are you here? I thought you still have months to work?"

"Well surprised, I already closed that contract and im staying here now—" Anne walk to Quinn and sit on Quinn's lap and cupped her face "—and I miss you" and she kissed Quinn. While Quinn's eyes was still fixated on that door where Rachel just passed through.

**-Granny's Diner-**

After Rachel's shift on the hospital and looking for Sue to respond she got to the Diner instead of going to Quinn's to prepare Dinner for the both of them, Anne's already in there. She was alone sitting on the counter and talking to her close friend Brittany.

"I'm the most Horrible Person in the world!" Rachel told Brittany.

"Why do you think that? I think you're so little but you're not Horrible"

"It will be easier because I was this horrible but Its just she's so… she's so nice!"

"Anne again?—so what do you think will be a lot easier?" looking at her questioningly.

"Not—nothing, nothing."

"WOW! Nothing was a good idea, you're so smart—you know getting involved with an engaged person was never a really good idea, trust me."

"Engaged?"

"Yes? Santana told me last night when we're kissing and—"

"Britt too much information… just what do you mean by that?"

"When they're still in LA, on the day of Quinn's birthday, Quinn planned on proposing to Anne. But it didn't happen because there is someone I forgot the name who interrupt that blow up everything Quinn has planned."

"But they're not yet engaged right now?"

"I just assumed you know, because she's here again. What can be possibly happening with that?"

Then Rachel just nod.

**-Clinic-**

Anne and Quinn is sitting on the couch watching 'Family guy' when there's a knock on the door.

_Knock knock knock_

"I get that" Quinn stood up and run to the door. Revealing a sweet crying face in front of her.

"Harmony? What happened?" Quinn asked harmony as she carry the kid on the couch. Anne approaches the two and gave harmony some water.

Then the kid tells everything to Quinn and Quinn rushed to Dr. Shuester's clinic.

_A loud banging sound was heard outside the clinic's door, it was Quinn._

"William! William!" the Quinn came on the door in rage. "You told me not to take away the fantasy because it will devastate her!"

"But the therapy isn't working, so I decided to change plans."

"Change plans? Are you being serious about that? What did she told you? Does she threaten you?! How strong is she to drown out your own conscience!?"

"I don't need to defend my profession and decision to you okay—"

William was cut by Quinn's Phone ringing, it was Shelby on the other line.

"Hello Madam Mayor! Nice work!"

"You're with—"

"Yes im with Dr. Shuester, and you leave finger prints all over nice wok—"

"No thim! Harmony! Is. She. With you?"

"I dropped Harmony at your office an hour ago"

"Well… she's not here"

"I don't know where she is"

Then Quinn end the call.

"Well I do" said William.

**-Hade's lair-**

Hades was in his room, sitting on his throne waiting for Jiminy to deliver some goods to him. Then the man came in no time holding a bag with those stolen things.

"To whom do this precious belong?—" then Jiminy take out a parchment on his suit and gave it to Hades "—Gold thread, for your thievery… thank you, you can go." Hades pays Jiminy golden thread. But out of the blue Hades talk "But you want something else didn't you? Something had to do with magic?"

Jiminy walk on Hades direction "I don't want to be stocked on that damn wagon, I want to—I want to do something else but something's keep holding me back…"

"Something?—or someone?"

"Its my parents…"

Then Hades grab a bottle and gave it to Jiminy "Then I have exactly what you need… This! Will set you free—pour it, sprinkle it and put it in their curds and way, and it will work—" but when Jiminy get a hold on the bottle "—Ah! But you have nothing to give to me… let me tell you this, after the potion had done its… work?, leave them where they are and it will be my fee!"

"Wha—what will they come to be?"

"Well you have to look for it…"

**-Old Mine Site-**

"Harmony?! Harmony!" Dr. Shuester, Quinn and Shelby keep on looking for Harmony, and William told them that maybe… Harmony will be on the site.

"I don't think she's here" Quinn told William.

"No, she's here—" William pick something up on the ground "—Candy bars… she had this with her"

Inside the tunnel there is really harmony, holding her flash light, she's walking after she saw a space between the boulders. She run into it and picks a piece of glass like what Shelby had picked earlier. She realized that it is the same glass but this is a different piece of it. The ground is started shaking, harmony run to go out. Outside there is Quinn holding herself in place because they can also feel the earth was shaking.

"Dr. Shuester! Dr. Shue—No!" Quinn kept yelling but its to late because William entered the tunnel already. But in the time for Quinn to follow, the opening was closed by boulders.

Inside the tunnel, William was walking with his umbrella to keep him standing up right, he had a match box with him so that gives him a little light.

"Harm?! Harm! Harmony!" William keep calling harmony's name.

"Dr. Shuester!" Harmony shouts when she saw William. "You're here to help me!"

"No… Listen harmony, we need to get out of here"

"So you're still against me?"

"C'mon Harm… there's no time for that"

"You don't believe me? You'll see… you'll see" the harmony run away from Dr. Shuester.

**-Genovia's Village-**

Jiminy and his parents are walking with him on their way for the night's victim. Besides of being thieves on the shows every night, jiminy and his parents are going out in the middle of the night from house to house to trick innocent people without knowing they are being rob.

For tonight they choose this little house far from the village, maybe already near the woods.

As Jiminy walk approaching the door his mother and his father are following after him.

"Look… can we skip this tonight? We don't need money" Jiminy stops from walking and look at his parents.

"We're not thinking about the money Jiminy, It's about the principle… commitment to excellence" his mother said.

"Now go and give the elf-tonic Jiminy" his father instruct him, as he gave a bottle of that 'elf-tonic' to Jiminy.

His parents laugh and her mother knock on the door. The door opens and there is a young married couple inside.

"Oh? Such beautiful young people—"Jiminy's mother greeted as the door opens.

"Do you have a spare for this man—my old parents take a rest be—before we continue to travel?" Jiminy told the couple that immediately let their doors open for the strangers.

The couple served hot stew for their visitors. The young lady gave Jiminy a bowl of it while his parents are on the table talking to the young man.

"I just cant get out of my mind—" Jiminy's mom started

"What?" the young lady ask.

Jiminy look at his parents and his parents said in unison "PLAGUE"

"Plague?" questioned the young man.

"Yes, the town we just past through… killed a lot of people."

"Well are you okay?"

"No! we are immune, we have elf-tonic…"

"Elf-tonic?" the young woman ask.

"Yea, elf-tonic from the elf…" Jiminy's father said.

"Do—Do you have these elf-tonic bottle with you?" the young lady said.

"oh no no no, we don't have extra"

"But we will pay you?"

"Yes! My wife is right… maybe there's something here you want… we will give you what you want just sold that bottle to us…"

Jiminy and his parents start packing everything they can load on the bag they had with them… all the stuffs on that couple's house they all get, even the smallest of value coins… they took away everything precious on that house.

"Here you go" Jiminy gave the small bottle to the couple looking very guilty and ashamed of what his parents are doing.

"Thank you, don't know what this means to us"

Jiminy followed his parents on their way to their carriage just outside the house.

"They are good people! They don't deserve anything like this in their lives!" jiminy shouted in his parents.

"Economy Jiminy, that's how economy goes"

Jiminy remember something from earlier… he went to hades, and hades gave him something, something to help him to get out of the life his living with. He take out the bottle from his purse and unscrew the cover.

"Sorry… you gave me no choice" Jiminy sprinkle the liquid unto his parents.

His mother only laughs at him.

"What do you think are we son? Fools? Of course we know what's inside that bottle—I just made some slide of hands on those bottles" his father said.

"You switched them?!" Jiminy looked back on the good couples house.

"Oh my! i hope it's not dangerous…" his mother said as his parents continue to laugh.

Jiminy run back to the house and as he opened the door he saw a couple on the couch embracing each other… they turned into puppet. Jiminy was in great shock.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?—" the kid from earlier who gave his own umbrella to Jiminy, and watched Jiminy built and set up the tents earlier even if it's raining came. He turned around and he saw his parents turned into puppets. "—mama! Papa! What did you do to them?! What did you do?!"

**-Old mining site-**

Another shake from the ground occured. Shelby, Quinn, Jesse and other town's people was outside. Brittany was there too, talking to D. Shuester's dog, because the dog never calmed down after William was also trapped on the tunnel. Santana was there too with Brittany and silently worried about the kid.

"You're making it worse!" Shelby shouted at Quinn.

"I'm trying to save Harmony! And you're the reason why she's inside of the fucking tunnel at the first place! You gave her the reason to prove something!"

"What?! She doesn't have anything to prove! You are the one encouraging her!"

"We have to stop these, arguing cant accomplish anything!"

"No it wont—" there is sadness on Shelby's eyes, maybe she really love the kid.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me"

Then the firemen set up the site. They're going to blow the tunnel up for it to open and continue the search for William and Harmony. After the explosion Quinn run to the site and look for any opening.

"Did it work?" Shelby ask when Quinn is walking back.

"It didn't open" told Shelby.

"Then what are we going to do?" Jesse said.

"What the hell was that! They could have killed my daughter!" Shelby is now on panic.

"Madam mayor? Madam mayor please calm down!" Quinn told Shelby.

"But they could've killed Harmony!"

"Yes I know! But this is not helping!"

"Quinn…" Brittany was behind Quinn.

"Britts no! no time for that!—" Santana shouted as she run to stop Brittany "—I'm sorry Q, I cant stop her"

"What's the problem B?" Quinn ask the other blonde as she saw that Anne was standing next to Santana.

"Dean… Dr. Shuester's dog, he told me he knows where Will is…" Brittany said as everybody heard her looked at her incredulously.

"Wait what?!" Shelby's reaction.

Jesse let out a giggle.

"I'm so sorry Qui—" Santana said but was cut by Quinn.

"Shh—tell me B, what dean told you?" Quinn told Brittany as she take seriously what Brittany just said.

Brittany kneeled down place her hand on the top of dean's head—William's dog—and pat the dog's head.

"Dean? Can you show us where is Dr. Shuester? And Harmony?" Brittany talk to the dog as all of their eyes opened wide, Dean started to run and Quinn followed the dog immediately as Santana's jaw dropped looking at a smiling Brittany. "What?" Brittany asks Santana.

"That was… Hot" Santana said.

"Hot? Really san? Really?" Anne told Santana as she walk passed by the Latina to check what was happening on the dog.

"Shut it blondie!" Santana snapped at Anne.

"Why am I going to shut it?" Brittany ask.

"No not you Britt" then Santana just gave Anne the look and smile at Brittany again.

Inside the tunnel…

"I'm really, really, really, really sorry William" Harmony told William as the two just sit down there on the corner. They just stop walking because there is nothing really to be found in there.

"I'm sorry…"

"I just—I just wanted to find proofs"

"I know… you're so lucky Harmony you have mother who care for you, madam mayor who will do anything for you, and Quinn who supports you on whatever you wanted to do, you're free to do whatever you want to do… they're always there for you, that's natural, that's how a mother take care of her child and it is also natural for you to think whatever you wanted to think—and you're lucky to have both of them in your life… I'm sorry Harmony, I shouldn't have told you that"

"I think you can be him, I think you can be a good person… I mean you're Jiminy Cricket"

"Harmony… Harm do you know that Jiminy Cricket was a cricket, a cricket… I don't think it was me"

"But before he was that—he's a guy, who took a long time to figure it out the right thing to do…"

"Well that sounds like me…"

"—and it was harder for you because of the curse, preventing for you to hear the voice inside of you… to be who you wanted to be" after Harmony said those things, it stuck on William's mind. He paused and trying to remember something, but he still cant.

"Hey can I ask you again?"

"Ask what?"

"Why is this important to you? Your fairytale thing."

"I don't know… it's just is"

"I understand…"

"Well I came here to find something, but I didn't find any"

"That's not true, I was lost… and you found me"

"Wait you remember anything?!"

"No, no I don't remember—" Harmony's face shows a bit of disappointment "—but I do remember to be that person wanted to be" then Harmony's face lit up.

Meanwhile, Quinn still is following dean as they reach the ground where dean stopped and started barking. Jesse kneeled and clears the ground, he looked up to Quinn when he saw that there is an opening behind the dirt.

"There's an opening!" Jesse informed everybody.

"I'm going down to that hole!" Shelby volunteered.

"No! I'm going!" Quinn said.

"Baby…" Anne worriedly said.

"She's my daughter! I am the one to save her!" Shelby said.

"She's my daughter too… you stay here and I'll go—I'm still a deputy and you're a mayor"

The men start to set the harness on Quinn while Santana was holding Anne in place to keep her away from the dangerous site.

Quinn was now in place so the harness was now being dropped down slowly, when William and harmony was talking there are bits of rock falling from top so Harmony points her flash light upward.

"What's that?" Harmony asks.

"That's a rescue!" William said. They both stood up from their seats.

"You guys okay? Kiddo? William?" Quinn called as she settles on the top of the lift where Harmony and William was standing.

Quinn open the ceiling of the steel lift and grabs Harmony, she hugged Harmony tight in her arms but the lift is becoming unstable, it started to shake again…

"Will? Will!" Quinn's calling William. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay! Don't worry… Just go, save Harmony!"

"William!" "Doctor!" Quinn and Harmony shouts in unison as the lift fall fast on the ground.

But William was saved by his umbrella, the umbrella was hooked on Quinn's harness in time.

The firemen started to lift Quinn, Harmony and William up. The people are giving their applause because they're safe now. Anne almost cry while Brittany is really crying now, both on Santana's shoulders.

Shelby grab Harmony on Quinn's hand and drag her away from the blonde… when Quinn attempt to follow Harmony Anne gab her arms and hugged her.

"Can—Can I have a sec with you madam mayor?" William told Shelby.

"What's the matter doctor?"

"I'm going to continue treating Harmony, but I'm going to treat her on my own way"

"You will do as I say or—"

"Or what? You don't own my life, and I think that's not best for Harmony to treat her the way you want it… but I'll do my best to treat her"

"Don't test me"

"You know madam mayor someday you'll find yourself in custody battle, and we have a court to determine who the fit parent is for Harmony… and they'll consult on experts, particularly the one… who has treated the child, So… I suggest you think about that, let me to do my work, and let me do what my conscience tell me what to do" then William walked away.

**-The Fields-**

This is the last stop of the carnival before leaving the kingdom of Genovia, Jiminy was sitting on the wooden fences separating the road from the field. He's looking at the star and wishing.

"I wish—" Jiminy said and he closes his eyes as the tear started to fall down his face.

But a blue colored light illuminate him, it's the fairy godmother.

"I heard your wish, I hear it loudly" the fairy godmother said. "But it's impossible, I can't bring back the boy's parents."

"It's my fault, I have to make it right and I'll trade my life to make it happen"

"What's done is done, but I can make another way"

"Tell me… please"

"The little boy, he will grow to face many challenges, you wanted to help him?"

"I cant get away from these people, they're my parents, they're who I am"

"But if you didn't want to be that, what would you like to be?"

And the sounds of the crickets dominate Jiminy's ear and he gave the fairy godmother a smile without talking.

"I hear your wish" the fairy godmother flicked her wand and turn Jiminy into a cricket. "What do you feel now Jiminy?"

"Free!" as he fly in front of the fairy godmother.

"Find the boy Jiminy, and help him in every challenges he put himself through… just find him."

"How will I? I don't even know his name…"

"His name? his name was Gippetto"

**-Old mining Site-**

Quinn, Anne and Harmony was sitting on Quinn's car hood. Quinn's arms was wrap on Anne's and Harmony's shoulders.

"You really scared me on that one kiddo" Quinn said to Harmony as Quinn hold Harmony's hand.

"If you just seen her face!" Anne said

"I'm sorry… and Anne thank you for taking care of Quinn"

"Well gentlemen lets go home and take a rest—" Quinn announced as William and Jesse walked on their direction.

"Wait! Listen!" Harmony said.

And everybody's ear was dominated by the sounds of crickets.

"Crickets?" William said.

"They're back…" Harmony said. "Things are changing"

Quinn, Harmony, and William exchange looks and smile at each other as Jesse just look at Anne giving her 'I don't know' look.

"You should go there and check her if she's okay" Santana told Rachel as she saw the small brunette standing at the back of a car.

"What? No! i—I don't want to interrupt, Anne's there and I'm—"

"I'm talking about Harmony not Quinn"

"Oh? I—I'm sorry… why are you talking to me?"

"You like Quinn aren't you?"

"Didn't you ask me that before?"

"Yes and you lied to me, you like her I know"

"I got to go…"

When Rachel is walking away she was stopped by Santana.

"Rachel Berry… I don't know you, but I feel like I know you before, being sorry for what I say about you was not my thing but I apologize for whatever I feel I do to you before"

And they all part their ways.

-**Lima Botanical Park-**

"Quinn?"

"Rach? What are you doing here?"

"I walk with the patients here twice a week for them to smell some fresh air around here… and you?"

"I'm with—I mean just wanting some fresh air too I think? So maybe you want to join me gather some fresh air?"

"Su—sure"

They continue wandering on the park and they stopped on the plot full of roses.

"I'm trying to remember if I once came here at Lima you know"

"Really why?" Rachel asked.

"It's just—this place, I think I knew this place… this really was a strange land."

"Why you suddenly wanted your memory back? I mean… you're okay for the last three years without any of it"

"Yes, I was thinking the same… after the day Harmony knocked on my door and tell me everything, that's the day I wanted to know how I got Harmony because I can't bear child myself… I—"

"—I know your complication Quinn, you don't need to hide anything"

"You do? How?"

"I have my ways"

"Oh my god! Don't look at me like that!" and they both laugh.

"Anne"

"Excuse me?"

"How's Anne?"

"She's fine… and loving… and almost perfect—it feels so right loving her, but I don't know"

"Don't know what?"

"It feels right but unreal…"

"Unreal? Why are you telling me this? You're together for almost a year… that's sounds lonely."

"None of my memory feels real… actually one feels for real—" Quinn stopped "—You"

"I'm sorry?"

"I know we haven't met each other before but it's true, when I'm with you I feel real… I'm doing thing I havent do before but I feel like I've done it many times with you—" they slowly came near to each other "—Anne"

"I know I'm late baby I'm so sorry, I bought these doughnuts on the way maybe you love eating this while we walk around here…" Anne told Quinn. "Hello Miss Berry"

"I got to go, we'll back to hospital now… b—bye" then Rachel walked away but Quinn called her name.

"Rachel! I—I see you tomorrow!" and Rachel gave her a smile.

* * *

**AN2: I know my gramar sucks Waah! But What do you think eh? Next chapter will be the history of our Lucy/Rose Story and Faberry! Ak ak ak! Looking forward to write that. So what you guys think on this chapter? C:**

**Reviews, Follows and Favorites are very much welcome.**

**The locations are purely fictional in any case of similar occurrence then that's purely coincidental.**

**Thank you for your patronage! Wait wut? Lol**

**-skysplits**


	11. Make a Choice

**AN: Guys apologies… sorry…. Anyway my beta is on a vacation (I think?) she's not responding so I decided to upload this Unbeta'd. Chapter 11 will be up on New Year 's Eve. Hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Once Upon a time.**

**Chapter 10**

**-Quinn's Apartment-**

Quinn and Anne were standing outside the apartment where Quinn resides after leaving the inn.

"Wh—what's this?" Quinn asked as she saw lights and people waiting for them inside.

"I throw a party—you liked it?" Anne answers

"Throw a party? But why? What's the—**"**

"We're having a baby!" Anne said to Quinn gracefully.

"A what?!" Quinn was in shocked she didn't expect this right now, the fact that she had a kid with "Rachel" still didn't sink in her, and now? This!

"You're not happy are you?" Anne asked Quinn and the smile on her face fades

"Oh no I'm—I'm just… really?" Quinn hugs Anne and lift her in the air as Anne's smile back. "We're having a kid! I can't believe Harmony will have a baby sister sooner"

"Baby sister eh? When this baby became a girl? Let's see what will happen. Let's go everyone's waiting"

"Who's everyone?"

They entered the house as Santana and Brittany welcomed them.

"Congratulations Q!" Santana said.

"I'm going to be aunt sooner! Yay!" Brittany said.

"Yes Britt" says Quinn as she gave wink to Santana "Thank you San"

"Congratulations Quinn, Anne!" Finn gave Anne peck into her cheek and gladly congratulates them as he shows dopey smile in his face 'Rachel's all mine smile'

"Congratulations Deputy!" Jesse greeted them.

"I need Boozed!" Puck shouted

"Oh shut it Noah! This isn't a right party for that! Get some wine!" Quinn told Noah while laughing. Noah Puckerman been Quinn's best buddy when she start to move in to Ohio, this man never leave Quinn's side everytime.

And they started to walked. Everybody in town that Quinn knows was there, even Jess was there and Finn, even the Shelby , Harmony and doctor Shuester was there. Quinn knows there's only one that wasn't here besides Russell, Rachel, Rachel wasn't here.

Harmony and William were sitting on the staircase talking in whispers with each other as Harmony eats bunch of candies in her hands.

"Do you know why Quinn forgets everything happened before three years ago?"

"Harm, Quinn had an amnesia that's why she didn't remember you or how you came to an orphanage that time."

"No! it's the cursed, it's preventing her from remembering the fairytale stories and replacing them with fake ones" Harmony still convincing William.

"Right, because everyone here has fixed stories that preventing them to know who they really are…"

"Right! And now is the chance to help her, we need to make her remember everything happened for operation cobra! I know she still wasn't into us but I have a feeling we're getting there, we just need to—"

"Make her remember she's Lucy?"

"Right again!" Harmony said as she gave William her Rachel Berry megawatt smile "—we just need to get her and Ms. Berry together!"

"What?! Quinn and Anne, are you trying to—"

"Broke them up? Yes!"

"But Ms. Mills is pregnant!" William said panicking but Quinn came in to view.

"Hey doctor! Hey kiddo what are you saying to him eh?"

"Oh nothing" said Harmony while Dr. Shuester's face was red.

Then came another man carrying tray of food, Quinn get a stick and straightly stick it to the hotdogs.

"So do you remember now how to use a sword?" Harmony asked that made Quinn laugh.

"What? Oh kiddo this again? Why wont you just enjoy the party?" she pat Harmony's head and looked at William "Dr. Shuester? You're on the hospital earlier right? You're the one who checks Sue's responses?"

"Yes… and sadly still no changes"

"It's—it's Rachel, do you know if she's coming tonight?"

"No she couldn't make it"

Just the door next to where Harmony, Quinn and William were talking was the kitchen. There is Anne preparing foods and Shelby just right beside her standing.

"You should go out there—" then Shelby grab the bowl from Anne's hand "—there's plenty of food out there, now go—be with your fiancée"

"I almost lost her once, now I had her back but now—it's like she's still not back, you have no idea how that feels." Anne said teary eyed.

"Actually I do—" then Anne's gazed snap on Shelby "—I lost someone I love too"

"Really?"

"Yes, but the love I lost… there's no bringing back—you have a chance here! Go there"

Anne nods "You're right, I must thank you… all this time I moved here you've been a good friend, it's so long since a have one since Santana"

"Same do I"

"Well that's good, you have one now" then Anne gave Shelby her sweetest smile and walked away leaving Shelby returning the smile.

Anne walked to Santana and Brittany, Harmony was sitting on Brittany's lap eating some fresh grapes while William is sipping wine.

"Uhm—have you seen Quinn?" Anne asked.

"Uhm—I—" Dr. Shuester stutters

"No" Harmony ended.

**-Rachel's Apartment-**

Rachel's apartment was just next door from Quinn's so Quinn didn't think twice and take a walk to the house. Rachel is in her yard standing on a ladder to reach the tree, she's trying to put a bird house on the tree.

"That's too high for you… you can't reach that" Quinn said as she reach Rachel's fences.

"Qui—Quinn?"

Then Quinn jump to the fences, didn't bother to came in through the gate. Quinn reach out her hands to get the bird's house on Rachel's hand. Rachel gave the house to Quinn's left hand and Quinn gave Rachel her right hand to guide her down the ladder.

Quinn climbed up the tree using the ladder and put the little house on the spot where Rachel wanted it to be. Rachel just watching her knight and shining armor to climb the ladder and do the job._Wait what?_

"So I heard you resigned from the hospital? Was it me? Cause what I told you… how I felt—c'mon don't tell me it's one sided"

"You're engaged and having a baby, there should be no sided Quinn"

"But it doesn't matter, I don't know how this turned up to this, but whoever the one who loved Anne was not really me… it felt different Rachel, we're having a child? Yes. But it felt different, it feels different compare to the time I accepted Harmony as my kid… and now I'm choosing you, you Rachel" Rachel just staring at Quinn blankly "I know you feel it, I can tell…"

"I know that you think we have this connection because maybe… maybe I happened to be your wife on Harmony's stories, so what if we just leave things just like that?" then Rachel walked away.

**-The Training Grounds-**

Lucy is now having a combat to the well-known barbarian of the kingdom, Rigor. Rigor was a big man thrice as big as Lucy, he had a long beard and a very big muscled body. Rigor killed 50 wild bears using only his bare hands. Lucy's life was in danger, but she need this, this is her fate, her destiny. Susan was watching her fight the giant and looking pleased because Lucy was winning and she knows it.

But Susan gasped as she saw Lucy was thrown down and hit the ground by the giant, Lucy was lying on that hard ground closed eyes as Rigor slowly walking near her and that big metal weapon of the giant was pointing on Lucy's. Rigor stab Lucy but Lucy rolled away and Rigor stuck his weapon on the ground, he can't pull it off because it stuck deeper. Lucy kicked Rigor and as the giants big hands were thrown up Lucy's sword was stuck on Rigor's chest and the giant fell hard on the ground bleeding.

"Next time, make sure I'm really dead" then Lucy place back her sword on her armor suit. Then the training grounds were filled by the applause for Lucy. This youngest knight just proved her ability again to the kingdom.

"Well done!" the king Leopold from Genovia said, he's Rose's father. He's wearing a Rose colored robe that signifies the king dome of Genovia.

"Very well!" said another king wearing a golden robe. King Midas, the king of the wealthiest kingdom in the world.

Susan felt proud how much Lucy have come.

"See what my knight made to that brute? She just killed that undying giant" king Leopold said.

"Undying giant for sure, but that still a man… I don't know if she can do the same with the dragon" said king Midas not showing how impress he is on that Lady knight.

"I can kill whatever beast you set for me!"

"My kingdom was plague by a fierce dragon that never seen it's face before, he killed every warrior who tried to slay him"

"That dragon needs to face me…" Lucy said confidently.

"My kingdom needs this threat vanish!"

"—and my kingdom needs gold! I'm sure we can work something out" said king Leopold.

King Midassend his right hand up, then a knight from their kingdom take off the gloves he wears on that hand. The king's hand was shining gold in color.

"Be careful, remember what happened to Samuel" King Midas whisper to the knight to be careful. Then he looks at Lucy's direction "Your sword…give it to me" Then Lucy gave the sword and the silver sword turned into a shining gold ones. "Consider that a down payment, ill give you the rest if you already brought the head of the dragon to me."

"It's a deal, I'm sorry if I refuse to shake hands with you king Midas" Lucy said and the king burst in laughing.

"Come Let's discuss the details" King Midas told to King Leopold and they went inside the castle. As the kings made their way, the knight and Susan was left on the training grounds.

"A toast for a fearless knight!" Susan announce as she raised a goblet with wine on it in her hands.

"No! there's no celebrating today, this was but a simple test… test for the thing comes before the most important fight we have, just because I easily killed this brute is th—ahhhhh!" Lucy was cut in her words as Rigor's weapon was stabbed in her right arm. Lucy's right arm was already bleeding and her bones were seen. It affect Lucy so much that Susan run and stab Rigor with her own sword on his chest that made the beast fall hard In the ground.

**-Genovia's Castle-**

The kingdom's guard enter carrying the almost lifeless body of Lucy as they place Lucy's body on the bed.

"Lucy…" Susan whispered, as she clear her way to Lucy's side. "You can't die, and I know you won't…" Susan said into Lucy's ear.

"You can all go now" said the king.

Then the room was cleared only the commander, Susan and the king were left.

"Your majesty, there is no time to grieve. If Midas sees she's incapable, he'll find another warrior to slay the dragon… and we'll never have his gold" the commander said.

"Yes, yes… the kingdom must survive" said the king

"So what are we going to do?"

"I called someone to help, he must be here now…" the king said.

"Oh it's here!" said Hades as he popped out of the blue. Susan tensed up as she saw an old friend of her.

"You two can leave us alone" said the king. Then Susan's eyes were fixed on Hades as they exit the room.

After the commander and Susan leave the two start the deal.

"Bring her back…" said the king.

"But she's not dead yet?"

"I know! And I also know that the weapon that brute stabbed in her was poisonous and any minute now we're going to lost her!" said the king "Bring her back for my kingdom and I'll give you anything—she's the only one I know who can defeat the dragon…"

"What about Susan? She didn't change, she can defeat that dragon faster… why not her?"

"Because it's Lucy, Midas picked her… she was impressed by the young lady's ability same as how she impressed me, just bring her back and anything you want will be yours…"

"Anything?"

"What do you want?"

"There's a magic wand I need, it belong to some fairy godmother that is loyal to your family, I want to know where can I find it?"

"Deal… now how can we bring her back?"

"Just pour this—"Hades get something inside his shiny red cloak and gave it to the king "—to her arm, this can't guarantee a total cure for her, this will leave marks in her but she will live… take it? Or let her die? Your choice my majesty"

**-Rachel's Apartment-**

Rachel was in her kitchen watching the dishes—no not washing, she's just using that poor plate to express her anger—as Brittany enter the house.

"Rachel… would you mind stop cleaning that plate or else it will going to press charges"

"It's just—these plates can't stop filing up" Rachel said.

"Or is it because of Quinn stopping by last night? I saw her running away from the party" then Brittany gave Rachel a wink.

"Uhh… she just—she just—"Rachel can't tell whatever she feels right now because she just cant contain herself. Quinn is eally giving her a hard time with all of these.

"I know you're both just—both just doing the right thing"

"I wish she really do…"

"But she's still engaged"

"What would I supposed to do? I don't know anymore…I—"

"Maybe you just need to stop cleaning that poo plate and have a drink…" then Brittany stood up from the stool she's sitting on the counter and got some wine on the cabinet. She pour it on a glass and gave it to Rachel.

"Here's a thing… I really don't know anything about that kind of relationships, if you know what I mean… but generally speaking if you think something you do is wrong? It is—so you got to stay strong, and she had to figure out her life… Cheers?"

"Cheers" they made a toast and Rachel smiled.

**-Quinn's apartment-**

"You look different, your hair… it's longer, and you use to cut it short because you don't want something to bother your eyes… and you use to complain because you think it's itchy and hard to take care—" Anne said as she hug Quinn as they both sit on the couch. "—so you want to go to bed?"

"You mean? Go to bed go to bed? Or go to bed?" Quinn ask.

"Whatever you want baby" Anne said disappointedly, she really think something's changed between her and Quinn. The way Quinn treat her and the way Quinn look at her.

"Can we just sit and talk some more?" Quinn said but Anne grab Quinn's face and kissed her.

"This—this isn't fell right…"

"Doesn't feel right? I'm you fiancée Quinn, i—"

"I know can we just—sleep?" but Anne stood up and walked out of the living room and go straight to the bed room living Quinn feeling guilty.

**-Granny's Diner-**

Rachel Berry started her day with her usual routine, breakfast at Granny's. Sitting on the table alone, drinking her coffee and reading the daily news.

"Hey Rach—So I heard you resigned from the hospital?" Finn said as he walk in the and sit on the vacant seat in front of Rachel. "I hope it wasn't because of me"

"Wa—why would it be because of you?" Rachel asked in shocked

"Well you know—our date? Because I've never called you after… yeah, I know I know Rach, it's not classy and I'm sorry… but if you can find a way to get over it… you know where to find me, have a good day" the Finn stormed out of the Diner. Rachel having this "Wait what?" facial expression.

In Finn's exit there came Shelby entering the door, and sit down to the same chair Finn seated earlier.

"Ms. Berry may I have a word?" Shelby said.

Rachel fold the news paper in her hand and put it down the table and answered "Y-yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend, Anne. But more specifically I wanted to talk to you is about her Fiancée Quinn—You. Don't. Belong. Together! She's not yours, she's taken and Find somebody else! "

"I—I haven't done anything!"

"Really? So she just left Anne in there?"

"She did what?"

"You don't know? Well I suspect you'll know soon, but let me tell you this dear… Stay away—she's in a fragile state, and you're this close!—this close in wrecking multiple lives! So before you can do something that can't be undone, let her first remember who she really loves, and its Anne!" then Shelby left Rachel, this must be Rachel Berry's unlucky day.

**-The Training Grounds-**

"There she was! Our savior!" king Midas said as he walked in the grounds, Lucy was there, fully recovered. But the scar in her arms is there, the pain was there. "The knight who'll tear the dragon limb from limb!"

Then Lucy waved her golden sword with her left arms to impress the king, and he did. Then Midas grab Lucy's left arm before the knight fix her sword. "You do this… then you'll be a legend" Midas walked out.

Lucy is now fixing her armor but she can't, she's having a hard time with all of these.

"Here… let me help you" Susan came in here and fix Lucy's loosely attached armor.

"Thank you…"

"What's wrong?"

"Its—Susan how will I fight?! How will I protect myself?! I can't go in there with these!" Lucy said in panic as she show her scared arm to Susan.

"You won't—you'll stay outside the cave, and we'll kill the dragon… If you can't fight we can, just keep your guard always… Lucy I know you, I know you more than you know about yourself, you can do anything you wanted, you just need this—" Susan points on Lucy's head "—and this!" the points in her heart. "EVERYBODY! PILE UP!" Susan shouts as the other knights find their place and Susan gave Lucy an encouraging smile.

**-The Dragon's Lair-**

Susan and her troop is now on the opening f the cave, Lucy's eyes wandered around the place. It was burning, literally burning, she saw a wagon with human bones in there. This is her very first fight, her very first responsibility in the kingdom, but she's incapable, she can't do it.

"The dragon's lair is there, you stay here" said the commander as Susan look at the commander how he treats Lucy. "We're gonna kill that dragon and you'll bring the head to Midas."

"Victor! Let's move on!" Susan said "Lucy keep yourself safe.

Then Susan, Victor and the troop came inside the lair. They walk till they reach the bottom of the cave.

"There it is!" Victor shouted

"We have to be quiet! Or all of us will die in here! Shut your mouth!" Susan said and they approach the dragon.

But the dragon breathes fire, they can't keep with this. So Victor shouted.

"ALL! RETREAT!" he ordered everybody to retreat themselves in the cave

"No! There's no time! We need to fight!" Susan said.

"You go and fight that monster!" Victor said and the troop retreated. Susan saw that the dragon is now flying towards their direction. Susan hide herself on the boulders, sure fire can't keep with rocks. But Victor and everybody was killed by the fiery breathe of the dragon. The dragon is on its way towards the mouth of the cave, she relaxed herself because the dragon was out of her way, but her body tensed up as she remembers that Lucy was outside waiting for them… alone.

She run fast to reach outside in time but she didn't, she saw that the dragon was now approaching Lucy.

"Oh no nono no…" Mouthed Lucy as she saw the dragon.

"Lu! This is your chance! You want this right?!" Susan said, Lucy looked at her and saw her mentor had a burn in her leg "You're the bravest man I've ever known! Go! And kill that monster!" and Susan throw her shield to Lucy.

Lucy easily caught the shield with her left arm and fixes it in place, hold her sword in her pained right.

Lucy run to the part of the mountain with big rock and boulders to hide, but the dragon caught her. The monster blew a fiery breath on Lucy and Lucy easily lift her metal shield she blocked the fire but the shield didn't stop to got hotter she threw the shiel away cause that will burn her wrist. Lucy run again until she reach the end of that path, she saw that there is a pair of rock she can hide, so she ran in that direction. She's so close on the dragon's mouth but the dragon's head was stuck on the tow big rocks, Lucy got this as the way to defeat the dragon, she cut the dragon's head and fall of the ground.

"You didn't see that coming don't ya?"said Lucy as she cut the dragon's head.

That way she defeat the dragon. Lucy run in Susan's direction and helped her get up.

**-Carmel Middle School-**

Rachel was in her desk opening a letter with the scissors, then Quinn came in Rachel's classroom.

"Be careful… that's sharp" Quinn said as she stand on the doorway leaning on the door.

Rachel stood in shock ruining the things in her desk and said "You can't be here" as she shakes her head finding it ridiculous to see Quinn still finding time to see her when she had Anne pregnant in her house with HER baby. Rachel still don't know what the hell is that but Santana and Anne find it normal… 'wait why am I thinking how Quinn get Anne pregnant?! Oh my! Rachel. Barbra. Berry stop!'

"I needed to see you" Quinn said.

"Tell me you didn't leave Anne because of me…" Rachel said as Quinn came face to face with her. "I do not! Want! To destroy! Your relationship!"

"You're not, it's me… I don't want to hurt her either, with the most hurtful thing is that me pretending to still love her, she need someone to feel about her, the way I feel about you…"

"No… no nono! I'm really trying so hard to stay away from you—to do the right thing"

Quinn laugh "Why do you think that's the right thing?"

"Because you already had a life—"

"—with someone I didn't choose!" Then the school bell rings and Rachel students came rushing the classroom. "The Quinn that chooses Anne is not me… I love her but it didn't felt right"

"You really have to leave me alone now!" Rachel said as she pushed Quinn outside the room. "GO!"

With all Quinn's power she stop on the doorway and looked at Rachel's eyes but Rachel immediately bring her sight away from Quinn.

"Meet me tonight… at least think about it, I'll be at the bridge at 8o'clock, think about till then and decide, if you don't show I'll know—and I'll never bother you again" then Rachel looked at Quinn and Quinn smiles at her "—but if you chose this, if you choose us—you know what it'll be" and Quinn gives her a smile as she walked away from Rachel's classroom doorway.

**-Granny's Diner-**

Santana came in the Diner having a box of doughnuts in her hands. Brittany is in the counter cleaning the table where the cakes we're displayed.

"Hey!" Santana greeted as Brittany smiles at her and Granny just cough in the background "Having a good day in there granny?" said Santana as she lean in the counter opening the box for Brittany had a clearer view of the doughnuts.

"All that for me?" Brittany ask.

"Yes all of it I guess?" Santana said still hitting on Brittany.

"Someone wanted to get laid tonight" said a now leaving puck in the diner.

"Noah!" Brittany said unison to Santana's response "Wanky"

Then Rachel came rushing on Santana and Brittany's direction.

"Hey Rach!" said Brittany as Rachel settled down the seat infornt of the counter catching her breath.

"Britts can I talk to you for a minute?" said Rachel.

"Spill it hobbit" said Santana as Rachel ignored her insult.

"She left Anne! Quinn left Anne! She left her! She left Anne!" said Rachel shaking.

"Calm the fuck down dwar—" but Santana was cut by Brittany.

"San!—Rach slow down I barely understand what you're saying!"

"She did it for me! She wanted me to be with her!" Rachel said as she grabbed a glass of water granny gave her. "She wanted me to meet her tonight—I mean I'm trying so hard to be strong but she keeps coming! How do I stop her? I don't know what to do"

"I'd go!" said Brittany as Santana and Rachel looked at her open-mouthed.

"What?" said the two in unison and snap to llok each other but looked away immediately.

"She left her… it's a one way of saying she wants you, she didn't really had a choice but now she had… that's—that's all you can ask for" Brittany said.

"Given the new friendship with Anne I thing Shelby wouldn't be happy for this though"

"Then that's a one more reason to do it…" said Santana as she get a piece of doughnut in the box "Because c'mon I really hate that bitch"

"You're right Santana—good Lord is this really happening?"

"You tell me" said Brittany.

Rachel stood up and face Brittany. "Brittany thank you for this" and she looked at Santana "You too—"

"No! save it… I don't want to see Anne hurt—I know she'll get hurt by this but, it'll hut more if they still together but Quinn didn't love her anymore like before"

"Lesbian problem" Brittany said

"Yeah"

**-King Midas' Castle-**

"My knight battled the dragon and prevail" said king Leopold as he pats Lucy's back

"I see… she did" said king Midas "Bring in the gold!"

"Thank you so much for this!" said king Leopold

"You stay here Leopold… we're going to talk about the new alliance between our kingdoms"

"That will be great—Lucy meet me outside" as Lucy exit the room there came in a lovely princess with a golden hair.

"Father?" said the Princess. The princess' face was covered with a white cloth and only her eyes and hair is the only thing you'll see.

"A? come here darling… this is King Leopold here, the king of Genovia and… Lucy?"

"Yes my king?" said the knight as she paused from walking out the room.

"She's Lucy… the one who killed the dragon"

"It's a pleasure to meet you brave knight…" as Princess A offered her hand to the knight and Lucy picked her hand up and kissed it.

"Mine too…" and Lucy walked away and the Princess still looking at her.

"A? What's the matter?" said king Midas.

"Father the people of the Kingdom are here… they wanted to thank you, for the killing of the dragon"

"This way Leopold… I want my people to recognize your kingdom" then the three of them went to the balcony and there they talked to the happy people of the kingdom.

**-Lima late night street-**

Quinn is walking on her way to the toll bridge where she going to meet up with Rachel but as she turn around she saw Shelby in front of her.

"Ms. Fabray?"

"Crap! You nearly killed me… what do you want?"

"Didn't mean to scare you… I'm just on my way from work then I saw you, you look like kind of lost?"

"Yeah kind of… why do you care?"

"Nothing"

"I'm meeting someone so please… just clear my way"

"So… you made your choice?"

"Yes"

"What more can change your mind?"

"I can't change what I feel"

"Oh yes… of course not" Shelby said "So you walk in straight to Mr. Gold's pawn shop and you'll see a hiking trail that'll lead you on the bridge"

"Thanks"

Then Quinn continue her searching she reach Mr. Gold's Pawnshop

"Hello? Hello? Anyone in here?" said Quinn as she searches the place. A glass horse figurine caught her attention.

"Charming?" said Russell as he stand on the shop's counter.

"I'm sorry?" said Quinn.

"The horse, isn't it charming? It is well crafted and designed beautifully. I can get you that if you like"

"No… no I mean it's nice but actually I'm looking for the toll bridge, madam mayor said there's a hiking trail near your shop but I didn't saw any."

"Well I guess Ms. Corcoran also lost her way"

"Yeah, I guess the mayor didn't know the places in her town."

"She overthinks it—outside the door turn right then to blocks from here you'll see the trail"

"Thank you!" in her way to the door Quinn stopped as she saw a Wind mill sculpture at the shop's left part.

"See something you like?"

"Where did you get that?"

"I don't know… maybe I'll have that for forever."

"I think… I think this belongs to me"

"Really? . Sure?"

"Yes"

And Russell gave him a smile facing Quinn's back.

**-The forest-**

Another day for Lucy to pay a visit to Amanda's house to look for the children. The kids enjoying what Lucy brought that day, sweets. Well Lucy always brought sweets and some gold for Amanda.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… I mean, you don't need to do this"

"I know, but I wanted too… I wanted to help you"

"You helped me so much, I don't know what I'll be if you didn't come…"

"I like helping people y'know… "

"I know you do… even it doesn't benefit you, you're helping for a greater good" and Amanda smiles at her.

"Where all of this coming from?"

"I don't know… you've never change aren't you?"

"I guess nor—So you want to come back?"

"What?"

"Yes. You heard me right. He misses you."

**-Toll Bridge-**

Rachel came first on the place standing on the bridge, she's waiting for Quinn. She smiling she can keep herself. Then Quinn came running, Rachel immediately looked at the direction seeing Quinn catching her breath.

"You—you came…" said Quinn

"I did" said Rachel smiling and fixing her dress. "You sound surprise… in fact you almost sound a little bit disappointed"

"I love her…"

"Anne?"

"—and our child"

"But you already left her… I—"

"—I don't know… I know I did, I remember how I felt and I think I really hurt her…"

"What—" Rachel is tearing inside, she can't explain, she feels the rejection "—And everything you said to me—"

"—is true, I do… I feel that for you and those feelings I don't quite understand"

"You're going back to her?"

"It's the right thing to do Rachel"

Rachel wipe the tear in her eyes, she's going to explode. She can't take it anymore.

"Yeah? The. Right. Thing. To do… was NOT to live with me"

"I'm so sorr—"

"So you've made your choice?"

"I'm really so—" Quinn attempt to reach out on Rachel's hand but she swat the blonde's hand immediately.

"That's—that's okay… REALLY OKAY—I guess we're just not really meant to be"

Then Rachel run away from Quinn and burst her tear on her way to her apartment she dialed Brittany's number and called her friend.

**-Rachel's Apartment-**

_Knock knock knock_

"Rach! Open the door!" Brittany said

"Dwarf! Open the damn door!" Santana yelled and it opened, Rachel break down on Brittany's arm.

"What—what happened? I thought Quinn and you decided to—"

"We did… she did, but she pulled back, I don't know—"

"Shhhh… it's going to be okay Rachy it will be okay"

"Uhm… Britts I need to go somewhere" said Santana to Brittany as she and Brittany carry Rachel to her bed.

"Okay... Talk to her" Brittany said

"I will" Santana said and she left.

**-Quinn's Apartment-**

Quinn pressed the doorbell in her apartment, wishing she'll find Anne in there. The door swung opened and Quinn saw Anne's face, with red eyes because of maybe she's crying the whole day.

"You're right… I should've think it carefully first before I've made a move." Quinn said

"You made a choice?" and Quinn nod as Anne approach her and cupped her face.

"Yeah… and I think that's enough, I'm going to try work things out for us"

"I liked that"

"I love you"

"I miss you"

And they hug each other but Santana came…

"Q we needs to talk!"

"Uhm—I think I'm going to leave you two for a while" said Anne and she kissed Quinn in her lips "—Good night San"

And Anne walked inside. Santana immediately grab Quinn's arms and drag her to the porch.

"Wha—"

"NO! don't talk… what the hell Q?"

"What are you—"

"Its about Rachel, Shhh… don't fucking talk, you know that I don't like her that much but she's Brittany's friend and if you don't want her stop with those eyes fucking with berry, don't give her chances, don't hurt her this much Q."

"Why do you suddenly care?!"

"I had a dream… it looks real, more real than what I'm remembering right now, more real than my fucking memories… Q I love you, and I'll support you in whatever shit you have… but these? I won't tolerate any kind of this shit; you made your choice… just stay with Anne okay?"

"I appreciate you in every fiber of my body… I'll do my best San—tell Brittany I'm sorry"

"I don't have to, she knows"

"She's genius"

"Told ya'—I'm going now okay?"

"Bye San! Lets hang out sometime!"

"Fuck you!"

**-Woods-**

Prince Fredrick and Princess Rose were in the carriage on their way back to the castle after the princess had showed the prince the whole kingdom. The prince was sitting beside the princess when the carriage stopped suddenly. Rose looked questioningly at Fredrick to get an answer as to why they'd stopped. Rose heard Lucy's voice from outside escorting the carriage.

"Worry not, your highness; it's just a fallen tree," Lucy told her as Rose and Fredrick stepped outside.

Rose pushed the prince to follow Lucy in surveying the place. The man really didn't know what to do. Yes, they really needed our knights in that kingdom.

"What?" the prince asked as he felt Rose pushing him.

"Help them… go!" she ordered and Fredrick walked towards the fallen tree, feeling Rose's glare on his back.

Fredrick was now near the tree while Lucy was on the other end of it where it had snapped. Lucy trailed her hands along the edge of the tree and saw it hadn't fallen on accident; The tree was…

"The tree didn't fall," Lucy started as she felt the edge of the tree, "it's been cut…" She snapped from her thinking and looked at the prince who was just standing there, awkwardly kicking innocent rocks. "We're being ambushed!"

"Ahhhhh!" All heads whipped in the princess's direction as she shouted, "Not my father's necklace!"

A thief, garbed in a black hooded cloak, stole the box of jewels from inside the opened carriage and tore the necklace from the princess's neck.

Lucy ran, grabbed her horse, and followed the retreating thief who had just stolen the possessions of the princess. Fredrick ran towards the princess and decided to follow the knight who was chasing after the thief.

Lucy was close on the thief's tail. She unslung the bow from her back, notched an arrow, and took aim at the thief's horse's leg. Releasing the arrow, Lucy saw the horse go down, throwing its rider from its back in the process.

Prince Fredrick halted his horse and went near the thief while Lucy did the same. The knight stopped the prince before he got too close and she unsheathed her sword. Pointing it at the man lying on the ground, she demanded of him, "Show yourself!" The man pulled back the hood of his cloak and Lucy gasped. The thief was no man.

"You're a girl?" Prince Fredrick incredulously asked as he crept closer to her.

"No! I'm a woman!" the thief yelled as she grabbed a big rock and hit the man on the head, rendering him unconscious. She tried the same trick with Lucy, but the knight was having none of that and countered the attack. The woman quickly stood up and ran away with her stolen jewelry, leaving a stunned Lucy behind.

A stunned Lucy, she knows that woman, she knows her. Lucy remembers her, Lucy saw that eyes before. Lucy also knows that the woman really not aiming for her, she pulled back when she attempt on attacking Lucy. All the answers needs to be answered so Lucy run after her.

Lucy didn't lose her spirit at the chances of finding the thief. It had been two days and a night of Lucy wandering around for the thief, but today was her lucky day. She saw the young lady and dismounted her horse to silently follow her.

"Hey, stop right there! Don't move or you'll soon have an arrow sticking out of your skull!" Lucy held her bow and arrow and the lady turned around. "I know who you are Amanda!"

"What? Why do you—" the girl was shocked at the exchange.

_I knew it, she's Princess A, She's King Midas daughter. But why? Why she became like this._

"You're wanted; there's a price of five hundred gold pieces on your head right now."

_I need to stay subtle, she knows me well, but what she didn't know, I already knew._

"Please don't tell them about me. Please," Amanda begged Lucy.

"I won't, but only if you return the kingdom's jewels along with the princess's necklace!"

"They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"I sold it to the trolls—but I can help you get them back," Amanda informed Lucy. "Tomorrow, before the sun's up, come to the troll bridge and bring silver and gold."

**XXXX**

**AN2: You guys like it? Then leave me a Review. I'm so sorry for the errors! I'm not good in English lol. Favorite this story if you're Team Faberry! Lol**

**Happy Holidays guys!**

**-Skysplits**


	12. The heart is a lonely hunter

**AN: Welcome back me! Sorry guys, here's a chapter for all of you and its unbeta'd so sorry about this lol. Missed you guys talk to me sometimes *wink*. I maybe upload "Lets start over again" chapter 3 too tomorrow or the next day maybe you should stop by.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and Once upon a time. I just hoped.**

**Chapter 11**

**-Genovia's Castle-**

Queen Athalia and Rose wearing matching black gowns as the young Lady mourn on his father's grave.

"Goodbye Father" Rose said as she place a piece of Rose on her father's grave.

The queen walk to Rose and placed her hands on the young lady's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry about your father, it'll be okay Rose. We'll be okay" Said the Queen as tears fell from her eyes.

"I just… love him so much with all my heart" Rose hugged Athalia and cry her heart out to her step mother.

"I'm always here for you dear, truly and forever." The Queen said.

The Queen left the Princess alone and made her way to her room. She was greeted by her mirror.

"Congratulations… your revenge is almost complete" Said the face in the mirror.

"One down… one to go" the Queen replied.

"She doesn't know right? That you're responsible for all of these" said the mirror.

"She sought comfort in me, but I could've ended her miserable life right there. The kingdom is still loyal to her but I'll wait till the time comes that their loyalty will be in me."

"Loyalty of the kingdom? What if the huntsman let you down?"

"Huntsman? What are you talking about?"

"The one that I sent to you to kill the King? The huntsman"

"Well give him everything he needs for his silence… I cant afford someone will ruin my great plans for this kingdom—my kingdom"

**-Sheriff's station-**

Jesse is playing darts as Quinn entered the station. Quinn walk over in her desk as she sit on the table and Jesse keep hitting the bulls eye. The man seems drunk, Quinn thought. Quinn walk towards to her chair to relax but a dart almost hit her cheek as Jesse threw one in her direction.

"What the hell?!" Quinn said as she walk on Jesse's way. "You could've hit me jerk face!" but Jesse isn't talking and Quinn start to shout again "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Why!?" Jesse said.

"Why what? I don't know what you're talking about!" Quinn said as Jesse came rushing to her and pinned her on the wall.

"Last night… I saw a wolf—" Jesse started

"—Wolf? Now you believe me? That there's a wolf around here? The one I avoided the night I run over the town's sign" Quinn said.

"A bit, but that's not what I wanted to say. I always go hunting in the woods every night to shoot gun with the trees… but last night I saw this wolf, I followed the wolf and you know what I saw?"

"I don't know man—wait! You saw me and… Rachel?" Quinn said wide eyes.

"YES! Quinn! I saw you with Rachel, and you know what? This is not enough for hurting her!"

"Why do you suddenly care?! You're not into her! And I know that you and Shelby had a thing so don't you dare say this to me!"

"Yes the mayor and I had this thing… but it didn't require my feelings. I liked Rachel and if you hurt her again I swear to god Quinn! I'll going to bury this dart in your skull! Hurt everybody you want just not Rachel, her life was quiet and peaceful before you came here, don't ruin that for such things… maybe you'll thinking I'm gone crazy but Quinn I got a bad feeling that something will happen" Jesse released Quinn's collar and get out of the office. Quinn fixed her collar and relaxed herself on her sit.

**-Rachel's House-**

Brittany didn't leave Rachel's house after what happened. She spends the night on her friend's house. As Brittany woke up she saw that Rachel had a bouquet of Roses in her hands and put the flowers on the trash.

"Hey Rach what are you doing?!" Brittany said.

"Its Quinn, she apologizes for what she did—do you think that I'll accept this after that?"

"And that one? What's that?" Brittany saw that Rachel was holding a piece of flower in her and contrary to the bouquets she put in the trash a while ago. "From Quinn?" and Rachel shook her head "Finn?" and Rachel nods.

"I know I know, it's a disaster and—"

"No no no. Rach its… amazing, you're getting over Quinn"

Rachel poured herself a coffee and sit on the counter.

"First of all there's nothing to get over with and… Second of all I think its right what Quinn did"

"Right? You mean its right hurting you? So how are you and Finn?"

"Well I called him—"

"Wait what? You called him? That's definitely… great Rach"

"Thanks Brittany, I just wanted my life back y'know. Quiet and… normal"

"Well for me I don't want my life back, you know why? Because in this process I met Santana, she's not perfect but she's my life… maybe you should start searching for thing you really love Rach. If you think that its Finn, then get a hold on him… but if Quinn is still in there? You should hear your heart out."

"I will Britt… I will"

Rachel started to pack her things to go to school. She cant skip work for whatever happens. As she reaches her room she saw Jesse outside the door of her classroom.

"Rachel?"

"St. James? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about things"

"You okay?" Rachel asked as she saw that Jesse's face was pale, his curly hair in mess unlike how he looks on the past day.

"I think i—I think we know each other?"

"Ofcourse we do" Rachel said as she search for the room key in her bag.

"No Rach, not from here. Not in Lima."

"From where then?" Rachel said walking inside and putting her things on her desk.

"Another life?" Jesse said as he settles on one of the sit inside the class room.

**-Genovia's Castle-**

"My Queen the huntsman has arrived!" said a soldier outside.

"Let him in" the huntsman came in wearing a brown robe with a bow and arrow attached in his back and his curly brown hair fall from side.

"Milady how may serve you again?" as he bow against the Queen.

"I'm very well impressed on how you killed the king, and because of that I have a proposition for you"

"Anything"

"Well I guess you're good at hunting animals and slay people too, so huntsman—" the queen walk on the man's direction and cupped his face. "—I want you to kill someone for me"

"So who you want me to kill?"

"Princess Rose"

**-The woods-**

Princess Rose and a kingdom's guard walking on the woods as the princess enjoys herself, she didn't know that huntsman is disguise as the guard.

"You know what? My father always told me that even there something bad happens to you, you have the nature that can calm you. We use to feed birds together and walk around the lake. Right now what I'm doing is what exactly he says. Calm myself using this nature"

The huntsman removes his helmet and look at Rose. Rose opens her pouch and grab two apples from it. She gave the one to the huntsman but the guy didn't take it. Rose take a bite from the apple and look at the guard.

"You're not a knight aren't you?" said Rose as she came face to face with the guy.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because every one of my father's knight offers me condolences except you…"

"Please accept my condolences Princess—"

"—and they never wear heavy armors while escorting me around because I got scared with that… The Queen, She told you to take me? Why?"

"I think you know"

"You wanted to kill me?"

"You have good instincts—"

"—and you have too much armor with you" Rose get a hold on one of a wood she picked up and sway it to the huntsman's face and run. The huntsman falls in his face and saw Rose running away.

**-Carmel Middle School-**

"Rachel? How long we know each other?" Jesse asked Rachel still sitting on the classroom chair and Rachel is now sitting in front of him.

"ughh—I don't know, a while?"

"Do you remember where we met?"

"Its—ugh—isn't it—ahmm… No" Rachel tried to think but yes, Jesse's right she didn't where they first met.

"Me neither, I can't remember where I met you or where I met anyone, isn't that odd?" Jesse said giving Rachel a questioning look

"I don't know… I suppose—but maybe it's just this place take it easy"

"Do you—do you think I'll hurt you?"

"Oh Jesse no… of course not, what is going on?"

"Do you believe in another life?" Jesse asked Rachel and the brunette find it funny that the sheriff asked such question.

"Like heaven?" Rachel guessed.

"No. I mean like past life"

Rachel let out a giggle and looked at Jesse again. "You've been talking to Harmony lately didn't you?"

"Harmony? What about the kid?"

"Ohhh she had this book of stories, she been going on and thinks that the characters from that book are from another land and its us, and we forgotten about who we really are… which of course makes no sense"

"What? No of course"

"Jesse—" Rachel stood up and approach Jesse as she place her hand on Jesse's forehead to check if he's sick or not. "—ohhh you're burning up, go home and take some rest… I think you'll feel much better if you can get some sleep."

"I think you're—you're right. I'm so sorry to disturb you, and thank you Rachel"

"Of course!" and Rachel just stare at the space of her quiet classroom think what are happening.

**-Mayor's House-**

Jesse arrived at the mayor's house and took the door bell three times. Then the door opened and he saw Harmony greeting her.

"Hey sheriff… my mom's not in"

"Ah yea… actually I came here to see you, I thought you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Its about your book… am i—on it?" when Jesse told this words to Harmony the kid smile in his direction.

Harmony guide Jesse on her room and opened the book and read the pages to Jesse. She retold the story to the sheriff.

**-The Woods-**

After Rose run she stop under a big tree grab a quill and a parchment from her bag. She started to write a letter for the queen. But before the letter have been finished the huntsman reached her so she quickly finished the letter and folded it.

"You outrun me just to compose a letter? I would never understand you"

"Because I know whatever I do you're going to find me, you're good at it, so I just sit here and write a letter for the Queen"

"Yes?"

"There something I want you to do before you kill me—"Rachel said as she gave the folded paper to the huntsman "—please deliver this to the Queen"

"You're trick will not work on me"

"Please? Its not a trick, give this to her. Tell her I mean every word" Rose said and the huntsman grabs the letter and opens it and read it. As he finished reading his tear fell from his face. He folds the letter and takes his knife out of his side pocket. He walk close Rose and lift the knife, as he motion stabbing the knife to Rose the knife heat a herb and he cuts it. He carved the stem and gave it to Rose.

"Blew this if you need help… it's a whistle"

"What?"

"Blow this when you need help then someone will come after you… run"

"—but I thought you trying to kill me? I—"

"RUN!" Rose stood up and run for her life.

**-Mayor's house-**

After Harmony read the page to Jesse he look to the man and asked him.

"When are your flashes start?"

"After I saw Quinn and Rachel together on the lake?"

"What?! You're stalking them?!" Harmony asked Jesse with a disgust look and Jesse just shrugged. "What did you see?"

"A wolf… I saw that I have a knife in my hand and I'm with Rachel—"

"—and you're just about to hurt her?"

"Yes! How do you know about that?"

"Because Miss Berry is…" Harmony turn the page where it feature Rose and the huntsman "—Princess Rose here and that will makes you… the huntsman"

"So you really think that I could be another person?"

"It'll make a total sense. You're raised by wolves and that's why you keep seeing one, that wolf is your friend, your guide. He's trying to help you"

"and I'm seeing this because I saw them together? In the woods? How that is making any sense?"

"You three do have special connection, actually Miss Berry and you. You actually save her life, you let her go. That'll make Quinn's character met her and be happy. That made me here"

"So Rachel and Fabray?"

"Yes… they do and I am here because of you"

"What happened next? After I send her away"

"The Queen took your heart, she ripped it out, its kinda her thing. She didn't want you to feel something again."

Jesse let out deep breath "May I see the book?" he turn the pages and stop on the page where Queen Athalia is standing on a familiar place he saw when he started to see flashes. "What's that? I saw it when I got flashes"

"That's her vault, that's where she keeps your heart."

"The wolves want me to find it? Thank you Harmony" and Jesse started to run and go find the heart.

**-Queen's vault-**

Jesse exits the mayor house and he was greeted by Quinn.

"So I guess you're having a rough day?" Quinn said as she saw Jesse and the man's face were screwed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize I've been an ass. Yes I'm sorry for what I've done with Rachel."

"You really should" and Jesse starts to run again.

"Jesse! I think you should rest first, you don't really look well." Quinn walk approaching Jesse.

"No… I'm fine" Jesse told Quinn.

"No you're not… you're not fine, you just seek a ten year old for help" Quinn started to raised her voice.

"Is it a problem that she's the only one that's making any sense?"

"What's going on? Whats… REALLY going on?"

"Its my heart Quinn, I need to find it."

"Oookay? So how are you going to do that?"

"I just need to find my wolf"

"What? What wolf?"

"The wolf in my dreams… it's going to help me bring my heart back."

"Ohhh I—I think we're talking in a metaphor here, you really don't think you have a heart?"

"It's the only thing that makes any sense, the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything"

"Believe me St. James, you have a heart." Quinn gets hold on Jesse's chest and feels his chest breathing "See?" Quinn grab Jesse's other hand and place it on the man's chest. "Yes? You cared for Rachel, you feel something for her. You have a heart St. James… a good heart" but Jesse pulled back.

"No… I need to find it"

"But you cant believe it true—" Quinn was cut off and her eyes widen on what she saw. Jesse saw this so he turn around and saw that the wolf is watching them. Quinn thought that maybe she could really sometimes believe on the book.

The wolf runs back to the woods and Jesse run after the wolf. Quinn followed the man running.

"Jesse! Jesse! Be careful!" Quinn said as the wolf came into full stop that made the two stop from their way.

"No Quinn… He will not hurt us" Jesse said "Why d'you come with me?"

"I just feel that I owe you my life or something more important than my life"

"—that would be Rachel"

"What?" Quinn said and she was shocked and shouted as she heard the wolf howl "Fuck!" she stood in fear before a piercing wolf. The wolf run again and they start chasing the wolf again.

They lost the wolf in sight, but they stop on the front of the Queen's vault.

"What is it?" Quinn asked as she saw Jesse came wide eye on the building.

"It's the vault… there's my heart, where the Queen's keeping it. It's in there, I need to get in there" Jesse turned on his flash light and walk on the opening.

"No, you can't! it's dangerous!"

"But my heart!"

"No fuck Jesse! Do you really believe that your heart is in there?" Quinn asked Jesse and the guy nods at her. "Okay I'll come with you"

**-Genovia's Castle-**

The huntsman was escorted by the palace's knight on their way to Queen Athalia's room.

"Now tell me… is Rose dead?" the Queen greeted Huntsman with that question upon entering the room.

"Here's her heart with me as what have you requested, but there's something I must do." The huntsman gave the letter Rose wrote to the Queen.

"What's this?"

"The princess wants you to have it"

"Read it to me"

"Dear stepmother, by the time you read this I would be dead. This time you would never have love in your life because of me. For the sake of the kingdom maybe this will satisfy your revenge and allowing this kingdom have what my father wanted them to have. A leader with compassion and gentle hands, and I know this sacrifice will serve a good for the kingdom. I want you to take my last message in heart, I'm sorry and I forgive you." The letter ended and the Queen walk on the huntsman direction and grab the letter burned it on the fireplace.

"Don't tell me you're becoming weak!" Athalia shouted at the huntsman

"She put others before herself and yet you hate her, what did she do to you?"

"I shared a secret with her, and she couldn't keep it. That betrayal causes me dearly. NOW! Show. Me. Her. Heart!" Huntsman gave the heart to the Queen and she scanned it. "This isn't her heart! This isn't human's heart! What did you do!?"

"She doesn't deserve it!"

"Do you think you can fool me with a deer's heart?! You're not going anywhere"

"She doesn't deserve to die…"

"That's not up to you, I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have" the queen stuck her hands on the huntsman's left chest and grab his heart out of him. He's not dead but her heart was lost.

"What you're gonna do to me?"

"You're now mine! My pet" she run to her vault and open a box "—and this is your cage, from this moment forward you'll do everything that I said, if you disobey me? Or trying to run away from me? I'm gonna crush you heart and you'll die. Your life is now in my hand, forever"

**-Queen's vault-**

"Its got to be here, somewhere. Lets see if there's a door on here"

"Lets go, there's nothing in here!" Quinn told Jesse.

"I know its here—"but Jesse was cut off by Shelby's voice outside.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Shelby shouts outside.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked the mayor.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave. Like I do every Wednesday" Shelby said as she held the flowers up.

"Don't blame her… its my fault" Jesse protect Quinn from Shelby "I'm just looking for something"

"Looking for what?"

"Nothing"

"You don't look well dear, I'll take you home." Shelby grabs Jesse's hand but the guy pulls back.

"I don't wanna go home, not with you."

"Oh? You'll go with her?"

"No I wont."

"Then Rachel's?"

"Hey this is between you two, don't include me or Rachel in here. Leave us out of it."

"She's right, its about between us. Things have to change"

"—and I wonder this why its all of a sudden"

"It has nothing to do with Rachel okay! Or her! I just realized that I don't feel anything with you, and its not me, its you"

"So you're leaving me for her?" Shelby asked Jesse as she took step closer.

"I'm leaving you for me" Jesse answered.

"Jesse you're not thinking straight"

"Actually I am for the very first time, I'd rather have nothing than settle for less, nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something Shelby and I cant do that unless I gave myself a chance. I'm sorry. Its over" Jesse said to her, Shelby walked on Quinn's direction.

"I don't know what I did to you Miss Fabray to deserve this, you keep coming and getting what I'm hold dear." Shelby confronts Quinn.

"Shelby its not her!" Jesse still protecting Quinn.

"Well it all happen when she came here!" Shelby said blaming Quinn for everything started to happen when she came.

"I'm sorry but I think the problem happened here is not me but you"

"Excuse me?"

"Harmony came and found me, Jesse seek my help! Both of them are miserable maybe madam mayor you need to take a good look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" after Quinn finished talking Shelby's fist landed on her face, and they fight each other and Jesse cant stop the two.

"Hey STOP! stop!" Jesse grab Quinn and drag her away.

"Its not worth it" Quinn said as she fixed her clothes.

**-Lima Hospital-**

"Someone?!" Jesse shouts as they entered the hospital. Its already passed 8 and there only few people and the hospital, they're heard by Rachel as the teacher pack her things because she resigned on the hospital.

"Jesse?! What happened—is that?"

"Yes Rach! Any help?"

"Yeah sure" they carry Quinn to a room and let her lay for a while, Rachel gave Jesse a medicine for his fever and get some water to wipe on Quinn's bruised face. "Jesse what happened? Tell me!"

"Long story Rach, and I'm the one cause that to Quinn—" Rachel seems mad at Jesse and the guy took it out immediately "—Well not the one who punch Quinn in her gorgeous face, she just protected me from Shelby"

"Shelby? What?"

"Let's just put this short… Harmony read me the book, Quinn and I did some digging that make us smeet Shelby on the process and Shelby and I had a fight and Quinn just protected me… and you"

"Whoa whoa whoa… me? What me?"

"Long story Rach—" but Jesse was cut by Quinn who's now starting to move a bit.

"Ugh fuck that hurts like a motherfucker St. James" Quinn said eye shut as she feel her head

"Quinn your words" Rachel said as she approach the blonde.

"Ra—Rach? I didn't see you there"

"Of course you don't, you collapse after the mayor punch you in the face as stated by Mr. St. James here" Rachel sit on Quinn's bed and grab some wet towel "Do I need to call Anne? Or?"

"No thanks Rach I'm good"

"You sure?" Rachel wiped Quinn's face with the towel. Rachel's small hands cupped Quinn's bruised face.

"Ye—Yeah" Quinn said staring at Rachel. Jesse is sitting on the couch just beside the hospital bed where Quinn and Rachel both sitting. Jesse just sit there and smiling as he watch the two.

_Its true, the book is true. _Jesse thought. _Quinn and Rachel, they must be together, they needed to be together._

"St. James? You okay?" Quinn asked her friend

"Oh my god! Jesse your nose is bleeding!"

"My what?" Jesse hold his nose and her hands were filled with blood. "I don't—"

Rachel came rushing on Jesse's way. "Here" Rachel wiped the guy's nose and Quinn approach Jesse too. As the two came near Jesse, his eyes open wide.

"Ro—Rose?" Jesse said as he lift his hand to cupped Rachel's face

"Jesse? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked Jesse and look at Quinn and look back to Jesse again.

"Ro—Rose I'm so sorry… I—I didn't meant to hurt you, your stepmother—AHHHH!" Jesse shouts as he grab in his left chest

"What the fuck?" Quinn said from what she saw.

"Quinn go call a doctor!" Rachel instruct Quinn "Jesse! Look at me! Don't close your eyes, just look at me!"

"Rach I'm a doctor! Move!" said Quinn. Quinn grabbed a small flashlight from the table and check Jesse's eyes. "Hold on… Breathe!"

"I cant! Take care of Rachel, Fab—Fabray" Jesse's body dropped on the couch, his hand fell in Rachel's lap.

"Qui—Quinn?"

"Rach I'm sorry… he's gone"

"Oh my god!" and Rachel cry on Quinn's embraced as the medics came in and retrieve Jesse's body.

Quinn still holding Rachel and Finn entered.

"Man I'll take care of Rachel now, you should go home. You have a fiancée waiting for you" and Finn take hold of Rachel. Rachel looked at Quinn as the blonde walk and looked back at her direction.

"I'll be back tomorrow for St. James… see you" Rachel nods at her and watch the blonde go.

Quinn is outside the hospital without any transportation, she left her car outside the ,mayor's house earlier.

_Beep beep beep_

"San?" Santana riding in her red beetle. "How d'you?"

"I have my ways Fabray, Its just a car" Santana held up a wire that she use to open and start Quinn's car and she winked at the blonde. "Hop in!"

"Thank you"

"Wait—what the hells happen to your face?"

"It's—Shelby"

"Wait what?! Did she just assault you Fabray?! Wahahahaha" Santana burst into laugh as she saw Quinn nods.

"Shut up!"

**-Carmel Middle School-**

Its already been a week since Jesse died and the town been quiet for long, no unusual happenings. Harmony hanging out on the school's play ground where there's a wooden castle built. She's sitting on the edge of the castle and swinging her feet back and forth. Quinn came holding two radios that belong to Jesse.

"I got you something…" Quinn gave the other one to Harmony who's still looking at the ground "I thought we can use it, for operation cobra?"

"Thanks." Harmony said still nothing signs of excitement in her voice.

"Ohh C'mon!" said Quinn nudging Harmony by the shoulders "What's up? You've been avoiding me for weeks."

"I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while, you don't play with the curse. Look what happened to Jesse" Harmony said still not looking at Quinn.

"Harmony I told you, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

"I know Quinn, but I'm still the reason why he did that, I just don't want you to be killed too."

"You're worried about me?"

"She killed Jesse because he's good, and you're good"

"Harm…"

"Good always loses, because good always play fair so they always lose. She's evil, this probably the best thing to do, I don't wanna upset her anymore." And Harmony walked away leaving Quinn alone in the castle with her two radio.

**-Sheriff's Office-**

Quinn is on her own table when she saw Jesse's sheriff badge, maybe she need to be the new sheriff because being a deputy without the sheriff just didn't make any sense. But as Quinn placed the badge on her jacket, Shelby came in.

"Oh I'm sorry! That is not for you" said the mayor.

"It's been a week since he passed away"

"Unless the mayor appoints someone to the position that I'll do today."

"So who's gonna be?"

"Finn Hudson"

"Finn Dumb—Hudson? How's that even make sense?"

"Who are you to question my authority? Miss Fabray you're fired"

**-Quinn's house-**

The whole house was covered by Quinn's loud music and Anne entered the house holding grocery bags with her, she walked over to the kitchen and saw Quinn sitting on the counter drinking wine.

"Is something's wrong baby?"

"Shelby, she fired me as deputy and put Finn as sheriff, how's that even valid?"

"Oh I'm so sorry about that"

"But that's my job, she replaced me with that puppet, she just wanted someone who had a power that she can control"

"You're never so passionate about that job before, where's my doctor Fabray?" and Anne laugh.

"I know crazy right?"

"Why d'you want it?"

"Maybe I just wanted to be there" and Quinn was stop by a knock on the door. She opens the door and it reveals Russel Gold.

"Sorry for the intrusion Miss Fabray but I just have something to discuss with you" said Russel and Anne heard it so she excuses herself.

"Come on in" Quinn said as she gave Russel way inside.

"Thank you… I heard about what happened its unjust" Russel said upon entering.

"Nah… what's done is done" Quinn said.

"Speaking like a true fighter?"

"I don't know what chances I have, she's a mayor and I am… well me"

"Miss Fabray, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things, but two people with a common enemy can accomplish more"

**-Mr. Gold's Shop-**

This isn't one of Russel's quiet day on Lima. His Antic Store/Pawnshop welcomed a customer, or let's just says an errand.

"Shelby? Should I move something and make some space for your rage?"

"You found out about the Town's Charter and convince that blonde to fight against me didn't you?"

"Legal documents, contracts if you like. Always been a fascination of mine. I like small weapons you see? A needle, a pen, a fine point of a deal, apparently it's not your style"

"You're a bastard"

"Shame what happened to Jesse"

"Don't you dare talk about him. You know nothing!"

"What is it to know? He died"

"You're really up against me?"

"Not directly, we are both invested in this brotherhood? We just apparently picking different sides"

**-Granny's Diner-**

Harmony is sitting on one of the tables as Quinn enters and sits beside her.

"How's school?" Quinn said as she took her sit.

"Okay?" Harmony said as she scans the news paper.

"Reading that paper pretty hard?"

"Look at this—" Harmony gave Quinn the paper 'Quinn Fabray: Cause of 10 peoples' deaths in a car crash'

"I—"

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"Its three years ago, I didn't know what really happened they died because of me, maybe"

"I'm here to tell you that good can defeat evil, just don't play dirty with my mom Quinn, I don't want you to be hurt"

"Well about that I have a new ally, Mr. Gold that is gonna help"

"Mr. Gold? He's even worse than she is. You already owe him a favor, you don't wanna owe him anymore. Don't do this Quinn"

**-Mayor's Office-**

Quinn is taking rounds around the town and saw that there's a fire on the mayor's office she hurried herself inside and saw Shelby inside her feet was under of something heavy. Quinn run towards Shelby and move the thing out of the mayors leg.

"Hurry! We need to get out of here!" Quinn said.

"I cant move!" Shelby said as she feels her leg hurt

"We need to get out!"

"Help me!" as Shelby said these words they stare at each other and Quinn started to carry Shelby. But Quinn run on different direction but grab by Shelby's "You're gonna leave me aren't you?" and Quinn swat Shelby's hand as she jumps on fire. But after a few Quinn got back with a fire extinguisher in her. "Qui—Quinn?"

"I wont walk on that fire without this, I don't wanna burn alive, atleast I have this" Quinn carry Shelby outside and after they're out there's a photographer and capture a good shot of Quinn carrying a fire extinguisher and Shelby in her arms.

"Shelby! You okay? The medics are with me! I'll take picture of the victim!" Finn said as he takes out a camera.

"Finn! Finn! She saves me! She's a competition you fool!" and Finn leave Shelby.

On the other part of the scene Quinn is with Granny, Dr. Shue, Anne, Santana and Brittany.

"You're a hero Quinn!" Brittany said

"May I take a picture with the town's new hero?" Santana said.

"Oh shut up..." Quinn said and Anne got to her side and groom Quinn.

"I'll help you make campaign posters" Granny said

"Me too!" Dr. Shue said.

They all go except Anne, Quinn kneeled down to face Harmony.

"Look? If you do well, people will help you" Quinn said to Harmony and Anne's hands were on Quinn's shoulders.

"Maybe you're right"

"You don't have to fight dirty—" Quinn stood up and cut when she saw something that can help her find out how the hell the fire starts, she walked over it and picked up a burned rope.

**-Mr. Gold's Shop-**

"Well there's a visitor today—" Russel said as the bell rings from the door and Quinn entered. But Quinn closed the door with a loud sound after she step inside "Are you gonna break my little bell?!"

"You set the fire!"

"I've been right here Ms. Fabray… are you sure? There's a constructing work site near the office maybe—"

"Why did you do it?"

"If I did it, maybe because you cannot win with that something big, something like a… Sheriff's position?"

"How do you know that she's in there and go out on that time, that I'll reach her house exactly at that moment!?"

"Maybe it's not only Shelby who has ears and eyes in this town? This is a price of an election Miss Fabray"

"Well I'm not willing to pay"

"Okay go ahead! Exposed me! But if you do, just think of what will be the outcome of me exposing, what are you walking away from? Oh yes! And who you maybe disappoint." And Quinn exits the shop.

**-Lima Ohio, Town Center-**

Quinn is on backstage peeking outside to see Harmony sitting on the audience and Rachel is sitting with Finn. Who is, her competition. Santana came with a bottle of water in hand and gave it to Quinn.

"I'm not gonna win" Quinn said.

"What are you talking about? Everyone's talking about what you did on the fire—I don't know what's happening to us in here Quinn, but this town wont take us out of here well if that's the case you need to fucking win motherfucker!"

"Maybe Harm's right?"

"So this isn't just about beating Shelby's ass? Its about the kid?"

"I want to show her that good can actually win"

"That's why you wanna win the election? You don't wanna win for yourself?"

"That is why I wanted to show Harm that hero's can win, and if I'm not a savior, if I'm not a hero then I wont get a part from her heart… there I said it"

"Cool, how this hell of a town changes you Fabray… now go on that stage and show people how you do jobs!"

There was applause after William introduce the candidates, first is Finn.

"I just wanted to say that if I'm elected, I wanted to serve as the best example of people in Lima Ohio. Honesty, Loyalty and strength, thank you" and people applauded for Finn.

"And next, Quinn?" William announced.

"You guys all know that I have this they called trouble path, but some of you overlooked it because of the hero thing. But here's the thing, the fire was a set up—" Harmony smiled proudly to her mom, same as Anne and Rachel who look to each other and smile awkwardly. There's a murmur in the room. "—Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I don't know that it mean he'll set fire on the mayor's office, I don't have the evidence, but I'm sure the worst part of all of this is that you all think its real. I cant win that way, I'm sorry"

After Quinn's speech Mr. Gold exits the room.

**-Granny's Diner-**

After her speech Quinn spent her time in the Diner. Quinn takes the beer all way down in her throat.

"Another round?" Brittany offer to her.

"Hell yea" that moment Harmony came in and sit beside Quinn. "Hey Kid!"

Harmony opened her bag and take out the two radios Quinn tried to give her the other day.

"What's that for?"

"I stole it on Mr. Gold's"

"Well you did something pretty illegal"

"You're pretty good, that's what heroes do, exposed bad people." Harmony leaned closer to Quinn" I shouldn't have give up on operation cobra" Harmony whispered. Brittany gave them a glass of milk and another round of beer for Quinn.

Shelby entered the Diner with Finn. "I thought I would've seen you here, with a drink… with my daughter."

"Why you two are here? Aren't you two getting ready for a victory party or something?"

"I think you should tell me what it's like" Finn said.

Shelby held out the sheriff's badge to Quinn "Congratulations… Sheriff Fabray"

"Wait… what!" Harmony said.

"It was a very close vote that people seem to like the idea of a sheriff brave enough to stand up against Gold. You pick a good friend to Mr. Gold, Quinn, but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that" Shelby smiles evilly at Quinn.

**-Sheriff's Office-**

Quinn is setting up her sheriff table wearing the badge as her attention focus on her back. She stared at it. She jumped in shock when Russel appeared on the door.

"It's part of my help dear, political theater and an actual theater. I know that they're gonna vote for you unless I gave you some extraordinary character and I won, people saw your bravery—" Russel was cut off by Quinn.

"No way—there's no way you planned all of this"

"Everyone's afraid of Shelby, but they're more afraid of me. Standing up to me, you'll won them over, that's the only way"

"You knew I'll agree"

"Yeah, I know how to recognize a desperate soul, but a brave soul more."

"Why did you do this?"

"Well we made a deal sometime back then Fabray, about Tina, remember? We established that you owe me a favor. l have a bad feeling owing with someone? And you as sheriff maybe I'll have a way how will you pay me back"

"What do you mean?"

"Congratulations Lucy Quinn Fabray… see you around"

**AN2: What do you guys think? I mean I haven't been writing since forever. Be good and review maybe? I'll take suggestions I swear. Favorite and follow. Lol. You want a brittana baby? For Hemo's being pregnant I just thought you might want brittana!adoptedChild thing lol. Never mind. But if you do, you want it boy or girl?**

**-Skysplits**


	13. All Too Worst

**AN: This chapter was pretty long, I was carried away on writing so bitch just type and type and finish this one. Please always bear with me awesome readers. Leave your comments about this chapter after reading this. ENJOY!**

**WARNING: Unbeta'd so just understand my writing. The chapter I enjoyed writing so far. I cried writing this dunno why. lol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any of these characters, used for entertainment purposes and to prove that faberry has the perfect couple chemistry.**

**Chapter 12: All too worst**

**-Lima, Ohio-**

Quinn's car was parked on the side of the road as Harmony pops out on the window. Quinn looked at her.

"Pumpkin pie?" Harmony asked her holding a pumpkin pie in her hands. "I thought you'd like them" Quinn smile and get out of the car.

"Harm? Thank you"

"You're welcome" and they hug each other.

The sit on Quinn's car as a car stops near them. They both didn't know the man.

A blonde man same age as Quinn's get out of the car. Wearing a white tshirt and a black leather kkacket paired with a black jeans and black boots. His face was handsome and her eyes were beautifully hazel.

"Hey!" the guy said to them.

"Hey?" Quinn replied,

"Is this Lima Ohio?"

"Yea—"Quinn answered.

"Is there a place to stay in here? Where I can sleep over night?" asked the guy.

"You're staying?" Harmony asked the man suspiciously.

"That's the plan… I'm looking for a bed"

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast was just about on that corner" Quinn told the guy.

"Thank you" the guy replied and walked on his car.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!" Quinn shouts at her.

"Name's Sam for now… "said the guy and leave.

After the talk between Rachel and Quinn they haven't talk to each other again after that. Rachel have a quiet boring day everyday but mornings are exceptions. She woke late so she's in hurry, already 7:10 am in her clock, she needs to reach granny's dinner at 15 because she's going to have her morning dose of coffee—well fuck that she just wanted to see Quinn buy her coffee every 7:15 of the morning—that's Rachel's agenda every morning.

She brushed her teeth, wears her jacket and slightly fixed her hair as she ran outside of her house. She's now running in her way to granny's and after she reached the place she saw Brittany and the girl greeted her again.

"Hey Rach, ive been noticing you're becoming early for your morning coffee? What's up?" Brittany said as she put the cup of coffee on top of Rachel's table and pancakes.

"Thanks Brittany, I just didn't want to be late for school… y'know, it's Monday" Rachel said as she grab a spoon turn its shiny back in her face and look at her reflection. She fixed her hair using the metal spoon as her mirror that caught Brittany's attention.

"C'mon Rach, your class starts at nine" Brittany said. Though she knows what makes Rachel got up early and go at granny's she just wanted her friend to say it to her.

"Because we're—we're doing a volcano in class later" Rachel said and Brittany started to assist on other customer as she saw that Quinn's car stop in front of granny's.

"Volcanoes in your music class? Great." Brittany walk out and give Rachel a wink. Just after she wink the bell on the diner rings, it's Quinn, Rachel knows.

Quinn walk passed by Rachel's table—the table that you'll see right before you enter the diner—as Quinn walked passed by her, her eyes slowly traced Quinn's figure from foot to head. As her smile keeps on widening the maybe can rip her face into half.

"One with cinnamon and one black coffee without sugar" Brittany said as she gave the coffee for Quinn.

"Thanks B" Quinn said as she gave the money to the other blonde. Rachel just watch the interaction between the two—just Quinn—but Rachel's heart beats fast as Quinn turn her head on Rachel's direction.

Quinn is a regular customer so Brittany just gave Quinn two cups of coffee and Quinn just going to pay for it.

Quinn walk out of the counter holding the two cup of coffee as she walks towards Rachel's table that are now reading a book—book that was held up side down—Quinn just about to laugh at it but decided to just smile. She reach Rachel's table and talk to the brunette.

"Hey Rach… good morning" Quinn greeted—very smooth Fabray, very smooth—as she gave Rachel the Quinn Fabray deadly smile.

Rachel looks up as if she didn't notice Quinn entered the diner earlier and act as if she's surprise to see Quinn "Oh! Quinn? Good morning…"

"I just stop by to grab some—"she held the coffee up for Rachel to see "—I'm on my way to work"

"Oh? Right the newest sheriff in town" Rachel said as she gave Quinn her megawatt smile.

"Yeah… I still haven't expected that to come" Quinn giggled and Rachel too. They look like high schools flirting on a school cafeteria right now. They smile to each other but the smile fades as they both realized at the same time how they missed each other. "So you're having a part time at animal shelter?" Quinn immediately change the subject.

"Yeah, my class ends at three and I got bored after I resigned on the hospital as a volunteer so y'know… just decided to be on it. I really love everything about nature. It just really calms me with all of these stress I got right now… I need it"

"Uhhh yea sure… I—" Quinn said as she feels that Rachel meant her when she said 'stress' so she just excuse herself on Rachel. "By the way, your book is upside down" Quinn said as she look at Rachel and gave a one last smile. Rachel just mouthed 'fuck' as she turns to the cover.

Quinn decided to just leave the place and Rachel was left on her table with a sad eyes in her face. Rachel turns her back to follow Quinn until the blonde got out of the door. But she didn't expect to see Anne waiting inside of Quinn's car. She still her sight even though she knows what to see next. Quinn entered the car, gave the coffee to Anne and kissed her 'fiancée' it struck Rachel's heart with a lightning million times. That girl should be her, not Anne, or she's just being selfish again. Rachel's tears wanted to flow, but she cant. Quinn made it loud and clear that she chooses Anne over her.

"This is what you call doing a volcano?" Brittany said sitting on the chair in front of her. Rachel immediately look at Brittany and her sight on Quinn is gone. Thanks to Brittany, if she didn't come she's crying right now.

"I was just—"Rachel attempts to start reasoning out but Brittany immediately cut her off.

"I get it" Brittany said and Rachel just tell the truth to her friend.

"Quinn—she came here every 7:15 in the morning to get her coffee… and Anne's"

"Anne's pregnant Rachel"

"I know! I just came here to check on her" Rachel said as her face became sadder.

"So you're a stalker?" Brittany asked innocently as Rachel's eyes goes wider and looked alarmed.

"No… not really" Rachel answered "maybe a little bit? It's not like I'm following her—okay okay, I just know that she goes here every 7:15 to get her coffee and start her shift at the station exactly at 7:30. She'll go home at exactly 6." Rachel said as she recites Quinn's daily routine at her friend.

"Is that all you know?" Brittany said.

"—on Thursdays she picks up Chinese for dinner" Rachel added that makes Brittany smile. "I can't get her out of my head"

"I know, but the first step of getting over her is for you not to show up here tomorrow"

**-The Woods-**

After the queen knows the relation between the princess and the knight she immediately discharges Lucy out of the kingdom's troop. Lucy is back on her place outside the village with her friends and granny. One day she hunts something for food for the five of them and for Amanda and the kids that she's helping. Lucy and Archie are both on the woods to hunt some deer to eat. Lucy got her bow and start aiming the deer but the animals starts to run away. Quinn is alarmed that someone's presence causes the deer to run away. She ducked her head and slowly approaching where the deer was standing earlier. But she saw her friend Sarah on the spot that relieves her.

"Hey! Its me!" Sarah said as she stood in shocked as she saw that Lucy's arrow was aimed at her.

"Sarah?!" Lucy said still holding the bow aimed at her friend.

"Lucy… the arrow, would you mind?" as she points on Lucy's hand.

"Oh? Sorry" Lucy said as she approaches her friend.

"You're doing okay? I'm here when you need to talk" Sarah offered her friend.

"Its fine—its exactly what I wanted, to be out here… and away from her" Lucy said as Sarah gave her a basket full of berries.

"Here… Bea told me to give you this, she said that Amanda's kids will love this berries"

"Thank you—" Lucy said as she takes hold the basket full of berries "—so how's the Kingdom doing? I'm still not allowed to roam around the village"

"C'mon Lucy, ask what you really wanted" Sarah told her.

"I don't know what you mean" Lucy said looking at the ground. Sarah gave her the most evil smirk "Fine… tell me"

"The wedding's happening… Princess Rose is going to marry that witless Prince Fredrick… In two days time" as Sarah tell the news to Lucy, the knight's heart fall in sadness. "Are you okay?"

"I just thought that spending time here will make things easier… to forget her—but all I do here was think about her"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's just really hard to get her out of my head—" Lucy paused as she saw Sarah's face changed. "—wait, you know something"

"No, I was just—" Sarah said taking a step back.

"Just say it to me… what did you know?!"

"Well… there's this man that can help you, every wish you tell him will come true."

"Who is this man?"

"Hades"

**-The Lake-**

Lucy row the boat towards the place where she'll meet Hades, she didn't know who this man Sarah is telling her. All did she knows that Hades is the only god that survived after the war between the gods. He must be really powerful. She steps outside the boat and tie it on the dock. As she busy herself to keep the boat in place a man just popped out of nowhere in front of her.

"How much for this?" the man asks Lucy.

"What?!" Lucy answered freaked out by the man.

"The boat, how much is this boat?" the man repeated her words.

"Not for sale" Lucy finishes as she securely tied the boat.

"Of course that is dearie… no one comes to see me without a deal in mind." The man said as he walk toward Lucy. It caught Lucy's attention; she stood up and walk on the man's direction.

"You're Hades?" Lucy slowly ask the words.

"Yes I have, I'm looking forward meeting you" Hades stop on his tract and ask Lucy again "What can I do for you?"

"I—I need a cure…" Lucy said to the man.

"Cure for what?"

"A broken heart?"

"Ahhh… the most painful? But I'll fix it" Hades walk in circles as he spoke "Well I'm afraid you want me to make her love you I can't do… nothing can do."

"No no no, it's not the problem… we can't be together"

"Well that! I can help you with…" Hades grab a vial from his pocket dip it into the water. He lift the vial up and take hold of it. The clear water turned into a solid white liquid.

"Is it done?" Lucy asked as she saw what just happened.

"Not yet—No true love are exactly alike, we must make this personal" he walk toward Lucy and snatch a strands of hair from Lucy's golden hair.

"So if I drink that? I will no longer love her?"

"Next time you see the object of your grieve, you'll no longer remember who she is"

"I won't remember her?"

"Love is the most powerful magic but also love makes us sick, haunt us in dreams. Love has killed more people than you know dearie, this cure for you is a gift." Hades said handling the bottle to Lucy.

"What's your price?"

"Just this!" Hades said as she show Lucy's hair in his hands.

"What do you want from my hair?"

"You don't have to know because it already plucked from your hair… so do we have a deal?"

"A deal"

"I thought so… stay in good health, your name?"

"L"

"L? Simple but mysterious name. Take care L"

**-Woods-**

Rachel is on the grocery store as she picks her menus for the week. She picked some vegetables fruits and dairy alternatives. As she made a turn she was crashed into someone, Anne. Anne and Rachel's basket both fell on the ground. Anne picked Rachel's vegetables and put it on the brunette's basket, while Anne's thing was just few and Rachel help her pick it up.

Rachel leaned down and picks a box fell from Anne's basket, it's a pregnancy test kit. Rachel gave the kit fast o Anne as the blonde thank her.

"Thank you… I'm so sorry about what happened" Anne said.

"No it's my fault. I wasn't looking" Rachel said as Shelby comes in the conversation.

"Really?" Shelby said as she walks next to Anne, who came with the woman to go shopping. But Rachel didn't mind Shelby in there.

"Good luck with that…" Rachel said and Anne walked away fast as Shelby came face to face with Rachel.

"Their lives are their business—not yours" Rachel nod slowly as she gritted her teeth and Shelby followed Anne's way.

Rachel walked out of the store and put her things on the cars passenger seat as she takes her seat inside the car. She's on her way to the shelter. She has a 3pm to 7pm shift at the animal shelter every weekdays and 8am to 5pm every Saturdays. Rachel keeps herself busy just to forget about everything that happened.

Quinn is on duty patrolling around the town. It's time for her to check the woods to make sure that the people on this town will just keep in peace for Shelby to stop telling that every unusual things that happened is because of her. Not from a far distance Quinn hear a cuckoo of a bird. She follows the sound and she saw a bird trap in a net.

"Who will do this to a little bird? Seriously?" Quinn picked the bird and didn't know what to do about this so she decided to go to the animal's shelter. She hasn't forgotten that Rachel will be there too. "It's going to be okay" Quinn said to the bird… and herself.

Quinn walked in on the animal shelter and was greeted by a black man on the counter and Rachel on her side.

"Hey need some help" Quinn said holding the bird with her two hands and hold it up. The doctor take the bird and examines it as Quinn and Rachel stands awkwardly and look at each other every five seconds and exchange awkward smile. The doctor started to speak.

"The good news is no broken bones—she's just a little dehydrated but I got her some fluids and she's now fine" the doctor said.

"What kind of bird is that?" Quinn asked out of the blue.

"Well it's a north Atlantic dove, it's a migratory specie and is very unique amongst American doves. They tend to form a strong monogamist flock—"

"Meaning I need to get her back with her flock—"Quinn said slowly and Rachel interrupt her.

"—or else she'll be alone forever" Rachel said looking at Quinn.

"You two are right… it's a long shot but the alternative is for her to stay and heal, but she won't be happy here" and they look at each other's eyes again.

"I'll take my chances" Quinn said to the doctor and grab the cage where the doctor place the bird. "Thank you doctor"

"You're very welcome sheriff" the doctor responded. "Good luck" and the guy leaves.

"Quinn there's a strong storm coming… I've watched it on TV this morning, you shouldn't go out there."

"The storm will come tomorrow Rach, and if I didn't do this—this little thing here will be alone forever… completely alone."

"Then I'm coming with you… I know things about nature, its kinda my hobby before."

"I don't need a hand Rach, I'll be fine"

Quinn got out of the animal shelter as Rachel watched her over the glass door of the shelter. Quinn places the cage on the sheriff's car back seat, as Quinn closed the back seat door Shelby came wearing a heavy jacket as the wind blows hard.

"What do you want now madam mayor? If you're trying to find some things to blame me about the coming storm I must tell you that it's a little bit too much and far already." Quinn said and there a sign of being tired of Shelby's shits in her tone.

"I just wanted you to do something sheriff. Someone's in town, someone new."

"Yes, I met him. I gave him directions to Granny's last night."

"You talked to him?! What did he say?"

"Just directions I said… no big deal. Now why do you care?"

"I don't know? No one knows about anything, there's something about him… something familiar."

"Maybe it's just one of the untold curses"

"What?"

"Oh! Y'know… the curse, Harmony calls about these 'unusual things'"

"Quinn—I mean Sheriff, I need you to find out everything about him and what he's doing here"

"As much as I know there's no law against visiting Lima, Ohio."

"I'm not talking about the law Fabray, you're gonna do this because I asked you to and because it's the right thing to do."

"—and why is that?"

"Because he's in front of my house, and I think he's interested on the only thing we botch care about—Harmony"

"I—I'll do what I can do… but I'm just going to saved this little thing in there madam mayor, so if you may"

"Sure"

Quinn started the car and drive her way to the woods where she found the little bird. The weather is pretty bad right now and the wind is still blowing hard, while the clouds were gone and the sky appeared gray. Its thundering now a bit but Quinn keep on her way. She get out of the car took the little bird off.

"You hear that little birdie? That's your flock!" Quinn talks to the bird. Quinn put the cage down on the ground and scans the sky. She looked around and this place of the woods is familiar, something that she cant explain, she felt home. Her thoughts were cut by a scream from a near place. She recognize the voice—Rachel's.

She grab the cage and run after the direction of the sound. She saw Rachel hanging on a cliff that gets hold on a large root of the three. Quinn puts the cage down and get Rachel.

"Calm down…"

"Why would I calm down Quinn?! help me!"

"Fuck Rach I need you to calm the fuck down first!" Quinn take a hold on the other roots that is strong enough to hold her and Rachel. "Take my hand, slowly" Rachel did. Quinn pulled Rachel up then Rachel hugged Quinn. "I told you not to come Rach, look what happened. You're okay?" Quinn said as Rachel saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"I'm fine thank you" Rachel grab the cage herself and started running.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Quinn said as the blonde run after Rachel.

"I came here to help you find her flock!" Rachel shouted without looking back.

"I can do that myself Rach! Please stop now! Believe me! You'll got hurt!" Quinn shouted and it starts raining with thunder. "Give me the cage and I'll help her find the flock, you need to go!"

"No! I'm not coming home without you!"

"Rachel its unsafe for you to be here!"

"—unsafe for you too!"

"Okay okay—god Rach you're so stubborn! Lets find a place to settle first! The rain is getting stronger, come with me!" Quinn took her jacket off and put it on Rachel's head.

"No Quinn, you need that—"

"I'm protecting the cage Rach, just hold her tight" the run on their way Quinn's right hand was wrap around Rachel and Rachel's both hands were holding the cage.

The two reach the lake all wet and cold. Quinn saw a quiet big house near the lake and point at it.

"There!" she said to Rachel and they both run on the house. "C'mon!"

As they reach the house Rachel made her way to the door "Hello?! Is anyone in there?!" Rachel shouted as the thunder continues to make loud noise. Quinn scans every window to see if anyone's inside, "—is it empty?"

Rachel was answered as Quinn kicked the door and it opened the house, Quinn surveyed for the house before letting Rachel in. Quinn closed the door and Rachel sit on one of the chair on the table. Quinn makes her way on the fire place and set fire to the remaining woods on the fire place.

"Qui—Quinn I'm so sorry"

"Rach this is nobody's fault okay? Come here and dry yourself."

"Do you think we're going in jail because we broke in on someone's house?"

"Do you think I'll put myself to jail Rach? I the sheriff remember?"

"Oh—right." Rachel just said as Quinn took of her jacket, grab some blanket on a bedroom with four small beds. She wrap the blanket around Rachel's small body but Rachel refuse to the comfort Quinn's giving her.

"I—I'm just tryin' to help. What's going on with you lately?" Quinn asked wrapping the blanket one more time that Rachel takes this time.

"What's—going on?" Rachel broke into sobs, this idiot in front of her knows nothing. "What's going on Quinn? what's going on is you Quinn!"

"What?" completely oblivious where this talk will got her.

"—the one I'm waiting at Granny's every 7:15… is you. I don't know why I keep doing it, every time I see you it feels horrible because it reminds me that you chooses Anne over me" Rachel said as she continue sobbing and Quinn just stares at her little by little starting to smile. "Look at me now; I'm here again on the woods with you even if you refuse to be with me. Even being around you is too painful for me. I this idiot keeps following you around—maybe I'm just enjoying to see myself in pain lately."

Quinn giggled.

"So this is funny for you? Do you think this is funny Quinn Fabray?!"

"No Rach, No. It's just that I went to granny every morning at 7:15… to see you." Rachel look at Quinn's smiling face, Quinn slowly cupped Rachel's face a they never leave the sight of each other. _The connection is there, everything felt real, everything felt familiar. This place, this girl, Rachel in her arms,_ Quinn thought. Quinn lowered her face and angled herself on Rachel's face. Quinn wanted to feel this familiarity, the realness on Rachel. She wanted a kiss, just a kissed, their eyes met halfway, Quinn closed her eyes, their lips are inch apart, they're both aching for a intimate contact with each other. Quinn still eyes closed as Rachel just stared at Quinn's face. Quinn's lip touched Rachel's upper lip but with that simple touch Rachel pushed Quinn away.

"We cant do this" Rachel whispers to their close distance

"What are you talking about?" Quinn said.

"Quinn I need to tell you something…"

"What something?"

"About… Anne"

"What about her?"

"She buy some pregnancy test kit at the store earlier I saw her"

"Yes I know, because were having a baby—I need to tell you something Rach, about my—"

"—I already know Quinn, I keep noticing that around whenever you cook for me before—"

"I—"

"Its okay Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away"

"Are you and Anne still making love?"

"I—Yes why?"

"Quinn she's not pregnant—"

"Rachel what are you talking about? You just cant accuse—"

"She wont but that pregnancy test kit if she's already sure or if she really is pregnant Quinn! She's still trying to have a baby with you, haven't you notice that?!" Rachel explained to Quinn as she saw the blonde's torn apart "She's without a kid Quinn" the blonde's expression was constant blur. "You didn't know? She haven't told you?"

"No she didn't—"

"But you two are trying?"

"Yes… No!—I thought she just wanted to make love with me, I didn't know that she's still not pregnant"

"Shhhh… listen, the rain had stopped" Rachel walk on the cage and grab it and run outside.

"Rachel, wait" Quinn said grabbing her jacket.

The two reach the place where they'll set the poor bird free.

"The flock didn't leave" Rachel said as she looked up and saw the flock above her; she gave the cage to Quinn, opened I and grab a hold to the bird. "Show me you can do it" Rachel freed the bird and saw as she joins her flock. Rachel was giggling as Quinn smile looking at her. Quinn hold the cage I her left hand and slowly hold Rachel hand with her other hand. Rachel hold the hand back and said "Quinn… its still too painful"

Quinn and Rachel came face to face and Quinn said, "It doesn't have to, we don't know if Anne's really pregnant and that's the thing that keeps holding me back"

"No Quinn, this isn't right"

"I know! But I still have feelings for you"

"You cant have us both…"

"—but I do have both, I know it doesn't even makes sense because I have this two conflicting lives, memories and feelings for her and real feelings for you"

"Those feelings are not real"

"I cant get you out of my head—"

"—I know, me too… but were going to have to, were just going to forget each other." And Rachel walked out. She just cant keep Quinn hurting her, this is too much for her anymore.

**-Genovia's castle-**

Princess Rose is on the balcony of her room. Standing, wondering, missing her knight. _Where's Lucy? Where Lucy is when you need her most,_ Rose's thought.

"Rose? What are you doing up here dear? You're absence is felt" Queen Athalia said as she entered the room holding a gold adorned box. "Well in your honor, I got this little gift from Prince Fredrick that maybe can arise you from your chamber." The queen opened the box and revealed a beautiful crown on the princess. From the way it looks with diamonds and gold and everything surely from Prince Fredrick's kingdom.

"Why you're giving me that? That crown can feed the whole kingdom for months!"

"The king wanted you to wear that while marrying his son Fredrick. Once that marriage was done, we can feed the whole kingdom and give them prosperity in eternity. Can you show some enthusiasm with you Princess Rose?"

"Enthusiasm isn't part of the deal, the wedding is in two days and I'll honor your wishes."

"I want your heart, not just your honor."

"My heart shall belong to Fredrick, are you delighted now?"

"Don't fool around on me Rose, don't say that your little heart belongs to Fredrick if they're not—" Rose tried to talk but the Queen interrupt her "—Don't deny, I know that look. Who is he? Or lets say who is she?!"

"Why do you suddenly care?"

"I don't… forget her!"

"You speak that as if it's so easy—"

"Nobility was not meant to be easy, all is wealth, we have power over people. Do you think that comes at no costs?"

"I asked for none of it"

"You chose it, to be my daughter. I save your dad from grief and sadness and you should be thankful about that."

"It wasn't charity my mother, it was the only way to get you out from you own mother, and you're doing the same thing to me. You are just so much alike her"

"Watch your mouth young woman, the choice you'll made, the road that you're gonna take, full of choices. What I am now is what I chose—"

"So you chose to be like her?"

"I said keep your mouth shut—all these because of that knight? Wake up my Princess. Do everything to get her out of your head! Because nothing's gonna stop this wedding"

Queen Athalia walked out of the Princess' room and shut the door with a loud bang. Princess Rose hurried her way to her desk search for a parchment and quill and start writing something. _Dearest Lucy—_she finished the letter tied it on a birds feet and let fly and find her knight, her love.

**-The woods-**

Lucy is sitting on the porch of the house near the lake where she live with granny and her friends that treated her like a family. She stays here and never go back to the kingdom after queen Athalia tell her to get lost herself. She's holding the vial with a solid white color liquid inside. It's the potion 'Hades' gave her to forget Princess Rose. She's holding it raises it and she felt someone lands on her hand. It's a little bird with a tied letter on the feet.

She knows that bird, Rose's love them. She got the letter, rolled it off and read it.

_Dearest Lucy,_

_I haven't heard anything about you since the day Queen talked to you. Where are you? You're the only happiness I saw and desired and I must let you know, no time goes by that I haven't thought about you. In two days time I'll be marrying Prince Fredrick, Come to me before then, Come to me and show me that you feel the same so that we can be together forever. But if you don't, then I'll have my answer._

_Rose_

Lucy didn't waste time anymore; she got out from her seat change into her robe and brought a basket full of flowers and walk in the kingdom. The whole kingdom is busy for the wedding and that just keep Lucy from doing this thing. She sneaks inn and the guard let her come in. she knew how to deal with these guys; she becomes one of them in such times. She sneaks in and got to the room where she knows where Princess Rose will be. She heard someone's coming and she immediately found a safe place to hide. As the step entered the room that she knows belongs to Princess Rose, she shows herself. As she's walking to Rose's a hand grab her from her back and everything went black.

**-The Cell-**

Lucy woke up at a dark place with iron bars separating you from the hallway. This is the prison where they use to put thieves that had been caught.

She knows she cant escape here but she's trying, she needs no more wasting time, Rose is waiting for her.

"What's the matter Knight?" a guy in the other cell talk to her, she cant see the face of the man and the man continue talking "The steel gets stronger while we get weaker, you cant get out of here. I'm telling you there's no way out…" then she saw a man, a small old man. "I'm grumpy, my name is grumpy"

"There is a way out, and I'll find it" Lucy said as the thing she pokes with the lock fall.

"If you say so…"

"Yes! I have someone outside this cell waiting for me, I love her so much that I need to get out of here!"

"Love eh? Good luck with that" said grumpy.

"What do you know about love?" Lucy asked the man.

"That's why I'm stuck with this hole, I had it bad she's so beautiful as fairy. I'm so desperate to get her back so I came up with a plan, I work at the diamond mines, traded my wages to a diamond to propose, but I got… swindled. There was a stolen rock and I took the blame, I'm no thief, but they think I am, I should've known better, but I wasn't thinking clearly because I loved and here I am… trapped, with no way out—"

"I know a way out!" Lucy heard it, she identify the voice.

"Archie!"

"You ready to go home?" Archie said to Lucy. Archie is one of Lucy's friends. He's been there ever since for Lucy, he's like Lucy's protector. Archie unlock Lucy's cell and do the same on grumpy.

Grumpy goes to the other way as Lucy and Archie but Lucy called grumpy's attention.

"Grumps! Good luck, hope you're get your love back" and they got it separate ways.

On Lucy and Archie way out they here a guard shouting.

"A prisoner's out! Over here!" a guard said Lucy looked from far and so that they caught grumpy.

"Lucy what do you think you're doing?!" Archie shouts as Lucy attempts to run but caught by Archie.

"They just wanted me… not him!" Lucy said.

"But—" Archie shakes his head and followed her friend back.

"Hide behind that barrel, I'll go in there. Just tell Bea and Sarah that I Love them so much." Lucy said.

"Are you insane!?Hey—Lucy come back here!" Archie didn't reach Lucy and run on grumpy.

"Where is the girl?" Queen Athalia asked grumpy as Lucy hide on the barrel nearer the scene as Archie followed.

"What girl?!" Grumpy said. The guard stands behind grumpy cut the man's head off.

"Lucy!" Archie shouts and she looked over at her friend. She saw Archie held by a guard.

"Looking for me?" Lucy shows herself out from the barrel as she stands on the pile of hay holding a torch that was lit with a fire. "Let him go or this place will… burn."

"Be gone boy" the queen said and the guards release Archie.

"Go Arch, just tell them what I told you." The guard kicked Archie and he run off. As much as he hated living Lucy, he needed to because Lucy told him so.

"Now Lucy, we need to talk." the queen said and they bring Lucy on the queen's room.

**-Queen's room-**

"So you're the one?" the Queen said.

"I don't know—"

"Enough! I know everything—" Athalia said as she raised the letter written by the Princess to Lucy. "—you poisoned her heart, now her marriage because of that? The entire kingdom will suffer because of YOUR feelings."

"I wished that my feeling could help but they can't"

"Of course they can't. Love is a disease, like all diseases they can be vanquished in one of two ways; the cure or death. Do you know where are your beloved is right now? She's right down that hallway packing for her new life" the queen said pointing on the hallway.

"She'll never know I'm here" Lucy said.

"Oh yes she will—" with this Lucy smiled but faded again after she heard the rest of the queen's proposition "—because you're gonna walk down that hallway knight, you're gonna sneak in and tell her you received her letter. Tell her why you're here, because you DON'T love her. You'll break my Princess' heart. That will cure her—"

"—or you'll kill me?"

"Oh no… I'll kill her! Killing you will just make her love you more, the marriage and the kingdom will easily get crumbled, but if she'll die in assassin's hand. Prince Fredrick is too oblivious to notice what really happened, so the merger will still be completed."

"You'll do that to you daughter?"

"She's. Not. My. Daughter!"

Lucy is now standing on this familiar room. Where she secretly meeting Princess Rose, now she's standing here to break her heart. She walked in and saw Rose. It melts her heart. She's not born to cry so she won't.

"Rose?" Lucy muttered, the princess turned around her so the love of her life.

"My knight?" Rose said that any moment can break into tears.

"I got your letter…"

"You came—" Rose run on Lucy's direction, she tip toed just to hug Lucy by her neck "—you came" Rose kept saying repeatedly. Lucy returned the hug that broke the Princess into tears. "You came…" Rose leveled her eyes on Lucy's and kissed the knight. But Lucy just pushed her away.

"Wait Rose—Us? It can't happen." Lucy said.

"Wha—what's wrong? Of course we can! We can go, wherever you wanted to go… we can be together, we can beat all of these! They can't hurt us, as long as I'm with you I know nobody can hurt as… now you came and I know that you love me back—" Rose was cut off by Lucy.

"—I don't" Lucy continued.

"Wha—what?" Rose stood frozen clapped her hands on her face as tear flows in her face.

"—love you. I don't love you, I'm sorry. You said that I'll always be in your heart, which is too cruel of fate, going in your way. Because there's no place for us—" Rose is dead, she feel like she dying repeatedly "—fill your heart with love for someone else, the one that can love you the way I never had… the—the way i—I never will." Lucy grab the Princess hands, open it and gave her the letter and kissed Rose's hands.

Lucy walked away; as she takes her step away from her life she can't do anything anymore. Rose's is all she ever had, Rose is the only one she had for real. But now she's walking away from her, a knight tear fell from her face. She's not live to cry, she live to love but now she lives to die.

As princess Rose felt a retreating Lucy, she slumped herself down the floor and cry hard as it gets, she just wanted this pain to go away. To never come back, but the ghost of her love for Lucy will continue and will be forever haunt her. She feels pain, but love is taken her over. She can't let her do this, Lucy fight for her all the way and Rose is not a typr of person who will believe on this. The queen is the one behind this. She can't do this to her.

Lucy walked outside the kingdom and she saw Archie… and Bea and Sarah. She took a one last sight of the castle and walked towards her friends.

"You okay Lucy?" Sarah asked as the three of them joined Lucy to walk. "You didn't found her?"

"—it's worst. I _lost _her."

"C'mon we're going home" Beatrice said.

"You're coming home with us Lucy—"Archie said and Sarah finish him off.

"—and we're going to protect you."

"But I think I don't need someone to protect me because I'm already broken into shred. My heart just broken into small pieces" Lucy said, they made a full stop as Beatrice reach for Lucy's hand and look at her.

"You'll get better, I promise."

"—We promise" said Archie and Sarah at the same time. Lucy got something in her pocket a vial with a white liquid.

"Yes it will. I'll forget about all my feelings—" Lucy said as she hold the bottle up. "—all of my pain, all I have to do is drink this" Lucy opened the vial but Archie stops her.

"No!" Archie said placing the cork on the vial again.

"Why? Of all people you guys should understand. I've lost love and I want my pain erased!" Lucy said.

"Lucy listen to me… that pain? You'll need that pain. That'll make you who you are! It makes you brave like a knight! You're still our knight Lucy! Look around you, you're not alone and never will. We'll gave you all the care you need, If the pain is too much, you can always drink it. But for today, put it away." Beatrice said to her dear friend. She's right. Beatrice always has been the most intelligent of the four.

"Okay" and Lucy keep the bottle away.

**-Granny's Diner-**

Quinn had a long day today and went grab some food at Granny's but someone caught her attention. The man the mayor told her to look out to. The man who just came in to town.

Quinn walked near the guy and talk.

"We need to talk" Quinn said tired, but she need to do this job.

"Why?" said the Blonde Man.

"Because… you're suspicious."

"Sitting here? Out in the open? Drinking coffee? What kind of crime will I raised if I ordered a doughnut?"

"You're seen with Harmony…"

"You mean the little kid who came to me and asked me questions? That's being usual of him being curious and precautious?"

"What are you doing in front of their house?"

"My car broke up and there it happens."

"Your mysterious box, what's in it?"

"You feel frustrated now knowing it?"

"Just tell me what's in it! I've got a long day and no time for your game!"

"Why? Is it illegal to carry a box in this town?"

"No! of course its not"

"You really wanna know what's inside it don't you?"

"No!—well maybe?" Quinn said sitting on the chair.

"I'll make you wait, wait for a long time and watch me carry it around—" Quinn's brows rise up as the man speaks "—hauling it to strange and mysterious places, and because of that the mystery will become more tantalizing, you're imagination will inflamed but so will your frustrations, never knowing, only guessing—what could possibly be inside that box… or? I'll buy you a drink sometime and tell you what's inside of that box right now."

"You'll buy me a drink?"

"Yes…"

"Okay get me that hella drink, now open the box."

The man took the box, place it on the table and opened it.

"Typewriter?"

"I'm a writer…"

"That's why you're here?"

"I find this place relax, and inspiration. Don't you?"

"Wait… have you been here before?"

"That's not part of the deal…"

"Wait what about that drink?"

"I said sometimes… " then the guy leaves the place.

**-Quinn's Apartment-**

Quinn is in her room getting ready for another day of work as Anne came in.

"Anything you wanted to tell me?" Quinn said and Anne looks at her nervously.

"What do you mean?" Anne asks her.

"Something's out isn't it?" Quinn looking at Anne "What?"

"It's like ever since you come home… you're here but you're not—here. I can see you're trying and I know that you've been through a lot—"

"—no no noo… Anne baby I'm so sorry i—"

"—No Quinn please listen to me, let me finish? I know its been hard on you but it's also been hard on me, I want a family with you someday, I want children with you Quinn! and I thought I was pregnant…"

"You thought? Or you did the intentionally?!"

"I did it to keep you Quinn! and we're keep trying?! But I thought that we're not stable for now and pregnancy now is a wrong idea. It would be a disaster, I want to fixed it! I want to fix us!"

"—me too"

"You too?" Anne asked Quinn and she nods "Well lets go and see Dr. Shuester, we need him, he's are best shot. We need help. "

"Yeah… look you and I, I know we're been so in love, and I wanna make it work" Quinn said and Anne smile. Anne cupped Quinn's face and kissed her.

"Thank you" Anne said. The blonde look at the clock and talk to Quinn. "Its 7:10 you should get going if you want some coffee before work"

Quinn stares at the clock a moment and look at Anne again "No, Why don't we go downstairs and have some breakfast instead?" Quinn said as she hold Anne's hands with both of her hands.

"Hmmm okay, I'll cook" Anne said as Quinn gave her a kiss.

"Better" Quinn remarks and Anne giggled.

Meanwhile on Rachel's Apartment… Brittany took her breakfast at Rachel's house as the brunette order for delivery. They share the breakfast she ordered with her friend.

Brittany saw Rachel staring blankly at the clock 7:15 am. Brittany frowned, she holds Rachel's hand and the tear from Rachel's face started to flow.

**-The Woods-**

Rose took Lucy's horse from the kingdom's stables and used it to go to Lucy's house. She's been here before, she knows where to find her. She jump off the horse and started to walk on her way.

"Lucy! I'm here! I came here for you!" Rose shouted in the middle of the flower fields.

"She's gone, she never came back after she went to the kingdom to find you" bea said to Rose.

"Then I'll find her… I'll always find her… we're always gonna find away to see each other" Rose said. "She'll do everything for me, and she proved that multiple times already. Now I am the one who'll prove it to her."

Bea smiles at her "I'm glad you didn't believe what she said to you… go she's just inside, she told me she didn't want some visitors, but I think you'll need to see her. She's there, with Arch and Sarah"

"Thank you B" and Rose run on the house's direction.

Inside the house Archie came in hurry shouting didn't even mind Granny's reaction.

"Where's Lucy?! Where is she?!" Archie shouts excitedly as Sarah point on their bedroom. Archie enters the room with Sarah, they saw four small separate bed and Lucy on her bed.

"Lucy! The Royal Wedding has been canceled! Princess Rose run even before the ceremony starts! She leave Prince Fredrick on the ceremony! She left Fredrick! Do you hear me? You're Princess isn't getting married!" Archie said smiling.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

Sarah point on Lucy's bedside and saw that the while liquid on the vial was gone, Lucy already drank the potion. Archie and Sarah's eyes go wide in shock.

"No…" They said in unison.

**AN2: SO guys what do you think? I hope I made a development on this chapter from my last update. Can you give me some reviews if you feel to sympathize with faberry drama on this chapter? I am really carried away by this chapter seriously, chapter I enjoyed the most when writing. Lol leave a review, favorite and follow the story.**

**REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW C:**

**-skysplits**


End file.
